


The Stolen Prince

by Moondragon12



Series: It Was Foretold [1]
Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Currently only Felix and Marzia are in the relationship tags, Dragons, Elves are cryptic as heck, Fairies are nice tho, Fantasy AU, Gen, Jack is a Mage, Jack is actually 24, Mark is 25, Mark is a prince, Minx dislikes Mages, Prophecies are big in this story, Sam is a non-binary Fae, The Oracles are basically everybody who doesn't have a webcam or doesn't show their face very often, The seven are the seven deadly sins, act of torture, also, because they are in a relationship, but work for minx, character death in future chapters, its weird, lots of magic, mentions of torture, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 64,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon12/pseuds/Moondragon12
Summary: The sunrise was too warm for today, after everything that's happened, it shouldn't be this warm. He couldn't stand it. He had to take a break, a walk, something to get away from everything and just THINK. But no one would leave him alone with his thoughts, they would come up and say something comforting. He would thank them but would soon step away. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just walk around in a daze. He needs answers.Mark needs answers. His Mother doesn't have them. His closest friends don't Have them. The all seeing Elves don't have them. So where are they? In the least expected place. A Cave.Story is currently on a hiatus, I don't have the motivation to write more. But I am thinking of rewriting. I'll be working on other projects while this is on hiatus.





	1. The Meeting of Mage and Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves are so very cryptic

“Why are Elves so cryptic!”

Mark angrily kicked a small pebble into the forest underbrush, “Why can’t they just get to the poINT-!?” A dagger was shakily held to his throat.

  
“What,” Asked the unknown person “Are you doing out here?”

  
Mark gulped slowly, carefully trailing his eyes up the arm of the dagger wielding person.

  
“Uh, I was walking?” He asked, the Dagger wielder was wearing a dark green cloak, which covered his face with shadows.

The Dagger wielder was not impressed with his answer.

  
“Sure Buddy. Now tell me what you are really doing.” Mark looked at the person with a small uneasy smile.

  
“I was just walking into town, I just came from The Elven Lords.” Mark smiled with more confidence now, but it soon turned into confusion when the Cloaked person started to laugh at him.

  
“What? Is there something on my face? A bug? I hate those stupid-“

  
“No,” Laughed the Cloaked person “its the fact that you think you are walking into town!”

  
“What? Why? Are you gonna kidnap me?” Mark asked with a hint of amusement to hopefully hide his sudden fear.

  
“Oh no I’m not gonna kidnap you! Or rob you or anything! Its just that you are way deeper into the forest then you think!” Mark went pale as the other continued to laugh heartily.

It was nearly nightfall, he’d never make it out of the forest alive if he headed back now.

The Cloaked person withdrew their dagger from his neck and stopped laughing.

  
“Alright, you can stay with me at my cabin until sunrise if you wish.” They then pulled down their hood to reveal bright blue eyes and brown hair. “My names Jack,” He held out his hand, “What’s yours?”

  
Mark smiled warmly as he relaxed, “Mark. Nice to meet you.”

  
“Come on, Before you can stay I gotta clean up my things so we better hurry or you are sleeping on the floor!” Jack then proceeded to begin sprinting down the trail, Mark was quickly at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Give me advice on anything here! I'm new and looking for ideas.


	2. A full Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is kinda messy and also a great cook.

Jack's cabin was larger than what Mark thought it would be. He expected a small cabin with a few rooms, what he got was a two story tall cabin with a working bath. He also didn’t expect to see cabins just like Jack's right next door.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Mark walked into the house just after Jack.

"A lot of people say that." Jack walked off into a side room, "Give me a second to clean up my things then we can get you settled in."

"Alright, thanks." Mark wondered off into the kitchen where he found that all of the surfaces were taken up by bottles and herbs and large, ancient looking books. He made sure not to touch anything. Jack then walked in and seemed to only just then notice how cluttered the room was.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't exactly expecting visitors today." Jack's slightly pointed ears turned a bright shade of pink.

"No, no. Don't worry! I understand." Mark stood in the middle of the room, watching silently as Jack carefully put away some books.

"Do you... Want help?" Mark asked, afraid to touch anything and everything he wasn't told to.

"Sure!" Jack said enthusiastically "Could you please put up the herbs to dry?" He pointed to a string hanging over there heads.

"Course!" Mark quickly found a stool to stand on and some string to tie the herbs up.

After a small amount of time, Jack had cleared most of the surfaces of books and jars, and Mark had hung up almost all of the herbs.

"Now everything looks great!" Jack smiled proudly. Mark climbed down the stool and faced Jack.

"Yeah! Now do you think we can have something to eat? I'm starving." Mark pushed the stool back into its space before turning to Jack for an answer.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"I don't know, something good?" Mark smirked

"You haven't even tasted my cooking and you are already saying it's bad!" Jack threw his hands into the air with mock frustration. Mark chuckled.

"Just cook something already!" Mark threw his arms into the air, mimicking Jack’s movements. Jack doubled over with laughter.

“Alright! Alright!” Jack continued to laugh as he brought out a large stewing pot. “Now what kinda stew you want?” Mark thought for a moment before replying.

“How about Bean and chicken stew?” Mark asked Jack “Thats pretty easy to do right?” Jack nodded

“Yeah! I’ve made it a couple times, it’s really good!” Jack turned around and shuffled his way into a pantry. “Could you grab the garlic, tomatoes, and the kale please?”

“Sure…?” Mark looked around and soon found the garlic. He stood on the stool to reach the fresh kale up on a high shelf. “How did this get all the way up here…?” He asked himself, He then found the tomatoes sitting on the counter right in front of him. Jack then walked out of the pantry with a glass jar of beans, some chicken, and some olive oil.

“Did all of that come from just in their?” Mark poked his head into the pantry before Jack closed it.

“No, I have a cellar out back as well, my pantry connects to it through a door in the back.” Jack said matter-of-factly.

“Huh, thats kinda smart.”

“Kinda? Its probably the best idea I’ve ever had!” Jack exclaimed, Mark’s eyes widened.

“Did you know that you are really loud?” Mark asked after he regained his senses.

“Yep, my neighbors don’t mind though.”

“What? How? Your neighbors are super close! How can they tolerate it everyday?” Jack glared at Mark over his shoulder as he began to cook the food.

“They can tolerate it, Mark, because they are used to it.” Jack sent a small smirk in Mark’s direction.  
Mark laughed, Jack rolled his eyes but still smiled widely. “Now will you help me with this so I can go and get your room ready?” Mark giggled slightly as he began to rip the kale leaves into small bite sized pieces.

Once the food was all the way cooked they sat down to eat, which caused Jack to remember something he was doing and go silent as he read a large scroll. Mark wasn’t sure if he should start talking or leave Jack to do his reading. Before he knew it, he had finished his bowl of stew. So while Jack was still busy with reading, he went to explore some of Jack’s house. Maybe he could start cleaning the spare room before Jack was even there. But part of him told him that maybe he shouldn’t go looking through Jack’s things. Mark did the latter. So he sat down on a comfy chair and wrapped himself up in a blanket of wool and began to doze.

While Mark dozed, Jack sat in his kitchen and happily ate his stew. He put down his scroll and was about to ask Mark a question when he realized that Mark wasn’t there. He put his spoon down in confusion, and began to look around.When he found Mark, Mark was already out cold and drooling in his sleep. Jack giggled and headed back to the Kitchen to resume his reading and eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me any advice below!


	3. Soul Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds out about something he never knew about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating lately, it's kinda hard to post via my iPad. But here is a new chapter!

“Hey, wake up.” Jack shook Mark slightly

“Hm?” Mark opened one eye to look at Jack, who woke him from his doze.

“I made up my extra room for you.”

“You could have woken me up sooner, I would have helped.” Mark stood up and placed the wool blanket back on the chair.

“No need, you were sleeping soundly. You looked like you needed it anyways.” Jack shrugged.

“Yeah, probably. I’ve been having really bad nightmares lately, so I haven’t gotten much sleep.” Mark followed Jack into the guest room on the second floor.

“Well if you wait here for a minute, I think I have something for nightmares.”

“Okay thanks.” Jack then left the room. This gave Mark a moment to look around the small room. It had a small window above the bed with lots of little plants and trinkets, a small dresser at the foot of the bed where Mark set down his bag, and a large potted plant in the corner next to the window. This guy must really like plants, Mark thought. Jack then returned to the room.

“Here, drink this.” Jack offered Mark a small bottle with a shimmering liquid inside. Mark grimaced at the thought of drinking it.

“Just drink it.” Jack crossed his arms. Mark rolled his eyes, opened the cork top, and quickly downed the liquid. It seemed to take it’s time to slide down his throat, he almost threw up.

“Wow,” He coughed, “That is something.” Mark blinked away tears.

“Yeah it’s pretty bad, but it will help you sleep.” Jack patted Mark on the back, “Well I’ll leave you to crash.” Jack chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Mark sat in bed, unsure of the liquid that Jack had given him would actually work. Or if it would poison him. He sat up slightly and took a deep breath, then settled back down under the covers. His eyes slowly closed, the feeling of sleep finally sinking in. Then it all went dark, he panicked slightly, until he felt the usual feeling of sleep. He sighed. Finally, Mark thought, sleep.

Shimmering colors, red and gold, Mark felt like he was floating. Well this is new, he thought, must have something to do with the drink Jack gave me. Suddenly the colors brightened significantly, almost to the point of blinding. Mark grimaced as the colors shifted to a small room, the room he was in.

“What the f-“

Suddenly the loud sound of someone snoring made Mark jump. He got up and went up to the door to open it, but his hand passed right through it. He turned and looked back at the bed, hoping not to see what he feared might be there. His body. He just about screamed, and he should have, since he thought he was dead, but no sound came out of his throat. He put his hand to his throat, he felt it. He tried to scream again this time with his hand on his throat, he could feel the muscles moving and he knew he was screaming, it just didn’t make any sound. He tried to calm his panicking thoughts, he can’t be dead, unless Jack poisoned him.

He then saw red. It was Jack’s fault, Jack killed him. Mark raced through the closed door, ignoring the feeling of his insides twisting, and into Jack’s room across the hall. When he reached it he suddenly felt all the anger leave him, Jack was also floating above his body. Mark made a confused noise. He floated over to the sleeping form and tried to rouse him, but to no avail. Mark then left the sleeping ghost-like form.

He was very confused, so many thoughts racing through his head. Mark then decided to try and see if he could go through walls. He was able to through doors. Why not walls too? When he tried to leave the house he went through a wall, he was surprised it worked so well. So he decided to go and explore the village Jack lived in. The first ten cabins all had either small gardens or fields of all different kinds of plants, Mark also noted that each cabin had a large number of plants growing on or around them. Mark thought that these people must be farmers or just really good with plants. The next twenty or so houses all had wind chimes and sun catchers hanging outside on their patios. They were also brightly colored, much different then the dark wood of the cabins before. Past a slow river with a stone bridge, was a large number of homes. They all had rain barrels and ponds. Mark also spotted one with tons of brightly colored shells on the patio. Just past those homes was another large number of houses, but these were made with dark stones. Each home had torches set up by the doors. A bonfire was in the middle of the area. Mark quickly left the area.

Mark returned to Jack’s cabin just as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. He went by Jack and his sleeping ghost-like copy, and into the room his body was in. He was unsure how to get back into his body. So he stood next to the bed and looked at the plants and trinkets in the window while he thought of a solution. A couple minutes later, Jack entered the room. And immediately noticed that Mark was standing over his own body.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing?!” Jack exclaimed. Mark jumped so high he almost dropped the small plant he was holding. Mark rolled his eyes and was about to say some snarky comeback, then he realized that Jack could actually see him.

“Wait, you can see me?” Mark asked  
“Yes! What do you think I am? Blind?!” Jack glanced between Mark and Mark’s body.

“Okay this is really hard to explain, but the short version is, That I am Mark and that,” He pointed to his body, “Is my body and I don’t know how to get back in it.” Mark paused. “That sounded wrong.” He said under his breath.

“Wait, you’re a soul walker?” Jack asked

“A what?”

“A soul walker. Someone who can leave behind their body and explore the world completely invisible to the people around them.”

“Well I don’t think I am one of those, because you can see me.”

“I’m a soul seer, I can see if you have good or bad intentions towards me and also see you because of it yah idiot.” Jack crossed his arms with a smile.

“Okay smart stuff, can you see how to get me back into my body?”

“Wait here, I think I know how to get you back in your body without having to train you on how to do it yourself.” Jack quickly left the room, Mark heard as Jack ran back and forth through the cabin. Mark looked down his sleeping body, just as Jack walked in with a large chunk of clear crystal.

“I have to point this into your chest and push you back into your body.” Jack pushed the crystal point into Mark’s chest.

“Wait, how do we know if this will work?” Mark pushed the crystal away slightly, Jack frowned.

“I don’t know if it will work for me, because the only other person I have seen do it is dead. So…Yeah.” Jack pushed the crystal back into Mark’s chest.

Mark grimaced at the small point of pain in his chest as he was slowly pushed backward and into his body. He sat up quickly, which scared Jack, Mark then sighed and sat back slightly. When he sat back up Jack looked ever so slightly tired.

“Could you please explain why I suddenly have the ability to… Do that?!”

“Well let’s start with how long you have had your nightmares?”

“How is that gonna help?” Mark asked, his voice getting louder with his anger.

“Just answer the question!”

“Since I was little. Okay? You happy now?” Mark knew why he was getting angry, but he wasn’t about to tell Jack that.

“Well that would explain it!” Jack threw his hands into the air with frustration.

“What does that explain?!”

“You have had these nightmares since you were young, they probably wake you up a lot, and sometimes wake you up only slightly, causing you to have waking dreams. Right?” Mark froze, all of his anger leaving him, and quickly filling back up with guilt.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Mark asked quietly

“Cause I had them too.” Jack placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder, “Until I found a way to make them stop. Which is what I gave you last night. But I had no idea you were gonna be a soul walker. I would have prepared you for it.”

“Well that does explain some things.” Mark huffed, Jack chuckled.

“Could you see my soul form?”

“If by ghost-like snoring Jack, then yes, I did.”

Jack laughed, “I on purposely snore in my soul form so that when I have friends or family taking up the spare room, I don’t wake them up.”

“Well ain’t that nice of you.” Mark chuckled.

“Now that we have all of that figured out, would you like some breakfast?”

“Please, I’m starving.”

 

“Here you go, some freshly cooked eggs from my neighbors chickens,” Jack placed a plate of eggs, potatoes, and fresh bread in front of Mark.

“Thanks.” Mark dug into the food as Jack sat down with his own plate. As Mark ate, Jack stared at him with curiosity. But once Mark looked up from finishing his plate of food, the stares were starting to unnerve him.

“Okay, Jack, What is up with staring?” Mark questioned

“What staring?” Jack asked, trying his best to act innocent.

“Oh don’t go pulling that.” Mark rolled his eyes, Jack laughed loudly.

“It’s just that you are… Unusual.” Jack picked up a bit of egg with his fork and ate it happily.

“I already knew that.” Mark picked up his plate and set it down in a bucket of water.

“That’s not what I meant, I mean that usually someone who can soul walk knows about their ability at a young age.”

“Does that mean something is wrong with me?” Mark asked

“No, It just means that something else was covering up your ability to Soul Walk. On purpose? I don’t know. But I have a friend in the Square who might be able to help us find out.”

“I’d love to take a look around here before heading home.” Mark smiled

“Alright! I’ll finish my food and then we can head to the Square to get some things.”

“And meet this friend of your who can help me or something.” Mark mumbled

“Yes, exactly.” Jack said around a mouthful of eggs.

Mark laughed, “Alright. I’ll wait outside for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me any advice in the comments below!


	4. First Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark head to the Gypsy Market. (It doesn't sell gypsies, that'd be weird)

The village market was in the middle of the village square, but Mark doesn't remember them being there.

"How did all of this get moved in here so quick?" Mark asked Jack

"What do you mean?" Jack asked him

"I didn't see them when I was here last night." Jack nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well many of traders and stall owners are gypsies who live in the woods between the kingdom and this village." Jack explained while looking at some unusual herbs, "so they arrive here just after dawn and leave just after dark or when they have nothing else to trade or sell. Which rarely happens." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense. But why would they live in the woods? It's full of wolves and other beasts."

"The gypsies are often protected by wolves, from what I have heard, a great ancestor of the gypsy leaders was protected by wolves when badly injured. So now the gypsies protect the wolves and the wolves protect them."

"That is actually kinda interesting." Mark stopped and looked at a stall of brightly colored fruit.

"Yeah it is." Jack turned to Mark "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why don't you know these things?" Jack asked suspiciously, "Everyone I know, knows these things, Why don't you?"

Mark scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know, but I'm glad that I know it now." Mark distracted himself by looking at a stall instead of looking at Jack.

"Well okay, maybe only my village knows these things...?"

"Yeah, probably, cause I don't know anyone who knows that, other than you." Mark's smile was small.

"Hm, yeah, that makes sense." Jack's nerves quieted down. Mark sighed lightly with relief.

"Well if you want to look around, go ahead, I'm gonna be a while."

"Alright, but I'm not going to stray far, that way if you need me I can help."

"Okay, thanks Mark."

* * *

 

 

Mark wandered farther than he thought he would.

He was incredibly lost.

The people spoke many languages, only a few he actually recognized.

Jack was no where in sight.

A small part of him told him to panic, he almost did.

Then he heard his name being called.

"Mark?" 

He didn't recognize the voice. Mark spun on his heels, looking for the source of the voice.

He saw it, a small woman with blonde hair up in a bun on top of her head. She gestured for him to follow, he looked around cautiously, but quickly followed. The woman lead him to a small, brightly colored caravan. She entered speedily, causing the draped curtain in the door way to sway slightly. He followed her in carefully, suddenly fearful that he may have just walked into a trap. But he found her sitting in front of a crystal ball with her hands carefully folded in her lap. She gestured to the seat across from her, he took a seat, suddenly nervous.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked

"No...?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." She said sternly

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You are confused, most of your kind is."

"My... Kind?"

"Yes, you mortals are often confused." She was making Mark more confused, "Now, let's get to business." She rubbed her hands together.

"May I ask you a question first?" She stopped suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What am I doing here?"

"You are here to learn something that may help you with the journey you are set to have."

"What journey?"

She chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I am not the one to tell you of your journey, the Great Oracle will do that."

"Alright, can you tell me your name then?" He was sure that something back at the market was messing with his head.

"Call me Wiishu, and I suggest that you don't forget it."

"Why? Will it be in a quiz at the end?" Mark asked sarcastically, she giggled and ignored his question.

She placed her hands on the crystal ball and it began to glow.

"Woah, how are you doing that?" Mark asked, staring intensely at the glowing orb.

"Magic."

"No, really, how are you doing that?" He glanced at Wiishu, she was rolling her eyes.

"Now let us begin." She said while removing one hand, the crystal ball dimmed slightly.

Then she took Mark's hand and placed it on the orb, it now glowed even brighter, but this time it had swirls of red inside it.

"Place your other hand on the crystal ball, please, Mark." He lifted his other hand up and placed it on the glowing ball.The room suddenly flooded with bright colors.

Mark opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a road. It was cloudy with dark grey clouds. He looked at his hands, they were slightly see-through, like when he was soul walking. He stood up and looked around just as something raced by.

It was a carriage, it was escorted by heavily armored guards on horses. It slowed down and then pulled off to a small village. Mark jogged up to the town to see people getting out of the carriage. He watched as they were greeted by the people of the village.

The Guards began letting the horses rest as the people from the carriage were introduced to the leader of the village.

A person in a dark cloak walked through Mark's body, causing him to shiver.

Then suddenly the horses, still with the carriage, reared up with fright.

The person had stopped by the horses and was staring at a young boy, who was on the carriage, had been knocked down with the rush to calm the horses. When the boy stood up the person was suddenly in front of them.

Mark took a step back. He thought, _How did they do that?!_

The child screamed as they were thrown back with a large burst of light. A slightly older boy rushed up to check if the younger child was alright, but then was thrown back as the cloaked person took him by the collar.

Mark ran up to the commotion to see what was happening.

The young boy scrambled back as a older man ran up and swung a sword at the person, but the person dodged the blade and fired a shot of light at the older figure. The boy screamed. Then the cloaked person turned to the boy who was still on the ground. The person raised a hand up at the boy, the boy raised his arms to protect themselves from what may happen. But then the person fired the burst of light at the nearby village and then ran away from the scene.

Mark stared at the burning homes.

_I remember this now_ , he thought, _But why am I being shown this?_ He thought, _This has nothing to do with "the journey I am set to have"!_

He then heard giggling and a small voice at the back of his head.

"You are right, this doesn't have anything to do with it at all." The voice said sarcastically.

Mark grunted.

"Why don't I show you something more interesting instead?" The voice asked as light engulfed him.

  When he finally opened his eyes again, what he saw was horrible.

A knight standing in the middle of a battlefield. The ground was littered with the blood and bodies of people and animals.

Mark fell to his knees in horror, the ground spun under him, making him sick. He watched as the knight lowered their sword to the ground, the knight soon joined the weapon on the ground.

"How about this?" the voice in the back of his head sounded pained.

Mark sputtered, his mind racing with questions.

The bright light appeared again, whisking him away from the nightmare.  

He opened his eyes once again, to see that he was next one of the cabins he saw the night before. This time it was bright out and he could hear the sound of people milling about. Then he heard a blood curdling scream, Mark didn't wait around, he immediately set out in search of the sound. He heard people behind him start running towards the source of the sound as well. When he found it, he almost turned all the way back around to run away from the bloody body of a young man in front of him.

People gathered behind him, the woman who found the bloody scene was turned away from the sight by another.

"Out of the way!" Someone yelled "Water Clan Leader here!"

Mark turned away from the gruesome sight, toward where the voice was. The man that pushed through didn't match the voice he had. He had dirty blonde hair and a light beard. As soon as the man saw the sight, he looked incredibly angry.

"Damn it, that's the third time, how is this guy doing this?" The man asked himself.

Another voice broke through the crowd, this time it was much more familiar.

"Excuse me, I need to get past." It was Jack, but it also wasn't.

His once dark brown hair was now a bright green. It had small flowers, vines, and twigs poking out of it. It would have made Mark laugh if he wasn't currently trying to swallow down bile.

"Oh no..." Jack said quietly

"Tell me again why you thought letting in a Fischbach was a good idea?" The other man turned to Jack with an angered look.

Jack swallowed thickly, he lowered his head in shame. "He was so nice though, Felix. And I didn't see any bad intentions in his soul!" Jack raised his head.

The man, Felix, glared at Jack. "You may not have seen it because he had no bad intentions towards you." Felix poked Jack.

Jack glared at Felix with as much intensity as Felix was.

Mark was so very confused. Fischbach? That's his family name, Did Felix mean him?

Mark clutched his head. The ground swam under his legs once again.

He heard the two begin speaking again after a long period of time.

"You do know that I soul walked with him, in his own mind. I didn't see anything wrong."

"Yes, but I still don't have a good feeling about him." Felix said as he turned away from Jack.

Some people started to move in to clear the area, Mark looked at everything except at the body at his feet.

"That's real nice Felix, but until the day you can use that feeling as evidence against him, I'm still gonna trust him." Jack turned away from the bloody scene and walked away from the direction he came from.

Felix put his head in his hands and breathed in shakily.

"I need to talk to Marzia." He said as he walked away.

Mark sat down and closed his eyes as people passed by to deal with the bloody corpse.

_Why are you showing me this?_ He thought, _What does this mean?_

"It means everything, Mark." The voice said, "this is all I can show you of this. But I can show you more, if you wish."

_Will all of what you show me, be like this?_

"No, I am not allowed to show you more like this, you will see them on your own."

_Fine_ , he thought, _why not?_

The voice giggled happily.

"Alright! Now where should we start?"

_How about someplace without a bloody body at my feet?_

"Alright, I can do that, but just so you know, your future seems to be full of murders and stuff like that."

_Well that's just wonderful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I rewrote this so many times! But now it is done!!! I will be out of town for awhile so expect no chapters for at least 5 days, but I'm currently working on chapter 5 as we speak! (write???)
> 
> I'm also using a different format, so I'm sorry if it's weird. D:
> 
> Please give advice or anything in the comments, I'm a newb at this. :)


	5. Introducing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack picks something up from the Market, A couple new characters get introduced, & Mark passes out and then almost passes out again.

"My, my! Look who it is! Our good friend, Jack!"

  
"Do you have to say that every time I see you?" Jack asked with a smile.

  
"You bet!" Jack took the mans out stretched hand, "How is Matt? Last I heard, he still had that nasty cough."

  
"I'm right here!" Matt stood up from the back of the stall, "I'm much better, thanks for asking!"

  
"Well, how about you, Ryan?" Jack looked through some brilliantly colored boxes of crystals.

  
"I'm doing well, I luckily didn't catch Matt's cough so I'm doing better than the last time you saw us."

  
"That's good to hear, now I bet you know why I am here." Jack looked up from the green box of crystals.

  
"Well, I am sorry to break the bad news, but, it arrived." Ryan said with a smile. Jack looked about ready to jump with joy.

  
"But before you can leave with it," Matt sneaked up behind Ryan and took the package, "I wanna know what you need this for."

  
"I don't need it for anything." Jack grumbled slightly, "I'm going to use it to change my hair color."

  
"Oh, green hair?" Ryan asked

  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to dye all of my head, it's just going to be the top part." Jack pointed to the top of his head to prove his point.

  
"That's gonna look great!" Matt popped up next to Ryan, "Can I ask why you want to do that?"

  
"I had a dream the other night that I had green hair. I think the fates might be telling me something."

  
"You're weird." Ryan took the package from Matt and gave it over to Jack.

  
"Yeah, I know." Jack placed the package of dye in his satchel as he said his good byes to Matt and Ryan.

* * *

  
  
Jack scanned through the crowd looking for a certain stall, when he heard someone's voice.

  
"Hey! Jack!"

  
Jack turned to face the voice. It was Danny quickly followed by Marzia.

  
"Danny! I haven't heard from you in a while!" Jack then got engulfed in a hug.

  
"I know! I just got back from the Fairy Kingdom."

  
"Great! How did that go?" Jack was let go from the huge hug.

  
"Very good! I had a great time."

  
"Wonderful!" Jack smiled widely at the taller man, "Hey Marzia! How did it go with your studies?"

  
"Good, still working on it." She smiled.

  
"Well, I'm sure Felix will want to see you, so I suggest that you find him."

  
"Thanks, Jack!" Marzia turned and left.

  
"How about you, Jack?" Danny turned to face Jack.

  
"I'm doing good, I have something of a visitor to take care of right now, and I just went and picked up the hair dye from Matt and Ryan." Jack pulled out the box that was stuffed in his bag.

  
"Nice!" Danny smiled, "What color did you choose?"

  
"Green."

  
Danny laughed, "Of course."

  
"Oh, shut up."

  
Both laughed as they walked to the next stall.

  
"Well, what about this visitor of yours?" Danny side-eyed Jack, "Is it a girl?"

  
Jack's ears tinted pink along with his cheeks, "No, it's a guy."

  
"I didn't know you were into guys." Danny smirks, Jack face palms with embarrassment. Danny giggles.

  
"It's not like that, he's never been here, and got lost in the forest when it was starting to get dark. So I invited him to stay until morning. And he is staying a little longer because he wants to check the villages out."

  
"Still sounds like you might be-"

  
"We are not in a relationship!" Jack whispered as he cut Danny off.

  
"'Kay!" Danny giggles, Jack walks towards the next stall. Danny quickly caught up with him.

  
"So what have shown this guy?" Danny asks

  
"Only the square so far."

  
"Where is he?"

  
Jack stopped. Mark was supposed to be following a little bit farther back. Jack whirled around and began looking around frantically.

  
"Mark?!" Jack called into the crowd.

  
No one replied.

  
Jack was about to race into the crowd, but Danny grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

  
"What are you doing?! I have to find him! Who knows what kind of trouble he may be getting into!"

  
"I know, I know! Calm down and think. Okay, where did you last see him, and what direction did you see him go?"

  
"Um, we had only just entered the square from the south end. He headed left, when I was facing north." Jack turned and faced north and then pointed to the left.

  
"Alright, we aren't incredibly far from the south end, let's head back and look for him."

  
"Okay, I don't know what he might find over there, but let's hope it's not trouble."

* * *

  
  
  
"Mark? Hey Mark! Wake up!"

  
"What-?"

  
Mark opened his eyes slightly, he was back in the gypsy wagon.

  
"You passed out. I had to stop the incantation to bring you back, or you would be stuck in the void." Wiishu looked at him with uncertainty.

  
"Thanks, I guess." Mark rubbed his eyes, hoping that he could properly see her.

  
"You are welcome. Now, would you like tea?"

  
Mark looked back up at her, "uh, sure...?"

  
"Great, hope you like it. It's my own special blend. It should help you out while we continue with this."

  
"Okay." Mark drank the tea and almost immediately felt better.

  
After a few minutes, "Shall we continue?" Wiishu asked.

  
"Sure, I feel better. We can continue."

  
"Great! Now put your hands back on the crystal ball."

  
Mark put both hands on the crystal ball as Wiishu did the same. The room suddenly filled with a bright light.

  
When Mark opened his eyes he was in a vast, dark cavern. How he knew that, he didn't know. It was silent other than the rhythmic dripping of water in the distance. Mark's eyes adjusted to the dim light and began walking farther into the cave. After a few minutes of walking around in the cave, he began to hear whispers. At first he shook them off, thinking that he was just hearing the wind whistling, until he could make words out of the small sounds.

  
"What should we do?" Asked the first voice

  
"I don't know, this is the first time I've ever seen something like this." The second voice was much calmer than the first.

  
"Should we contact the elves?"

  
"I've already sent someone out."

  
"Alright, and if that doesn't work?"

  
"We contact the Dwarves, and hope that the dragon keeper isn't with one of the Royal families."

  
Mark sped up and almost walked into the owners of the conversing voices. He noticed that the one he almost walked into was the man that Jack from the vision was talking to.

Felix.

  
The other man wore a faceless white mask. It ended just below his jawline, and the straps that held it securely in place disappeared underneath the darkness of the hood of his cloak.

  
Felix sighed heavily, "Okay, what should we do about the new comers?"

  
"One of them is much more powerful than we think, he should be tested."

  
"How? The tree is dying! We can't do-"

  
"We'll do it the old fashioned way."

  
"We can't! It's too dangerous!"

  
"We have to, we are going to need as many Mages as possible." The masked man turned away from Felix, "Someone who is seeking revenge is headed our way, Felix."

  
"Who?"

  
"Felix." The other man sighed with slight annoyance.

  
"Cry, you have to tell me. We have to protect everyone."

  
"I can't. The gods have already been working on this for a long time. Especially the goddess of fortune. She has already sent me a cactus."

  
"Shit," Felix rubbed the back of his neck, "What do we do then?"

  
"Try and find out what that mans element is through the old ways."

  
Felix rubbed his face in anger, "Fine, but now that I know that the gods have a part to play in this, I feel more helpless than I did before."

  
"I know, I feel the same way."

  
"Well can you sense anything now that you can tell me?"

  
The masked man, Cry, as Felix called him, went still.

  
"Yes, I can tell you that somebody right now is watching this conversation."

  
Mark's eyes widened.

  
"Who? A God?"

  
"No, someone else."

  
"They must have a god show them this then, they must be in a vision."

  
"Yes, in fact, if I am sensing this properly, they are right behind you."

  
Mark took a step back, _This is a trick, right?_ He thought, _Someone else is here, **right?**_

  
Cry took a step forward, "it's a man, and he has a large part to with this."

  
Felix whirled around and faced Mark, but didn't see him.

  
"Can you see him?"

  
"No, all I can do is sense that he is there."

  
"What kind of large part?" Felix scowled.

  
"I am not sure, it is hidden."

  
"Then send him back, he has heard to much." Felix growled

  
Cry sighed then raised his hand up and suddenly Mark couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

  
  
"Mark!"

  
Mark sat up suddenly, instantly regretting it.

  
"Oh, ouch." He put his head in his hands.

  
"I'm sorry about that." Wiishu grabbed his shoulder and handed him another cup of tea.

  
"It's alright, other then the fact that I will have a headache for a while."

  
Wiishu giggled and sat back with her own cup of tea.

  
"I don't think I should do another one of those though." Mark added after sipping on his tea.

  
"I'm only doing this once, so are you absolutely sure?"

  
"Yeah, I think I am done. I should return to my friend anyway."

  
"Oh? Who is this friend?" She asked politely.

  
"His name is Jack, he's showing me around the place. And so far I think I've been hallucinating."

  
"This is no hallucination, but take what you have seen carefully. Some may happen, some may not."

  
Mark shrugged, "Okay." _Most certainly a hallucination_ , he thought, _only a hallucination would say that they aren't a hallucination_.

  
"Goodbye Mark Fischbach. I hope you take care." Wiishu sipped her tea as Mark slipped out of the wagon.

He took in his surroundings, hoping to see Jack in the crowd of people. He walked around for a few minutes, his blinding headache not helping him search for Jack any faster. Then he heard someone call his name.

  
"Mark!"

  
Mark turned toward the voice and headed for it.

  
"Mark!"

  
"Jack?!" Mark yelled over the crowd, standing on his toes in order to do so.

  
He gave Jack a small smile once they properly reached each other.

  
"Mark! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Jack smiled at Mark, then noticed how tired Mark looked. "Hey, you okay?"

  
"Yeah, other than the fact that I feel like I'm about to fall over."

  
"Let's get you back to my cabin, and fix you up."

  
"Thanks, Jack."

  
"No worries." Jack slung Mark's arm over his shoulder, "Also, I want to introduce my friend, Danny." Jack motioned to the tall, curly haired, older man who also helped Mark.

  
"I would shake your hand, but I can't really right now." Mark huffed. Danny laughed, startling Mark.

  
"Don't worry about it. We can properly introduce each other at Jack's place."

  
"That reminds me," Jack cut in, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

  
"I'd love to!" Danny's hair bounced around and into Mark's face, "But only if your guest is okay with it."

  
"Yeah, that's cool with me. As long as I am not the one making the dinner, I'll be fine." Mark exaggerated the last word slightly, causing the other two to laugh.

  
"Okay, I'll help Jack with the making of the food, and you can nap."

  
"Thank goodness." Mark sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was real busy these past couple of weeks. But I have already finished the next chapter and have been working on the one after that. So hopefully new chapters sooner than this one was! 
> 
> Please give me any advice, I need it. 030


	6. Now we wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make wakes up from his nap, The Council is met, and Everyone waits.

Once the three boys made it back to Jack's cabin, Mark collapsed on his borrowed bed and fell asleep.

As promised, Danny helped Jack make dinner for the three of them. All the while talking about his travels to the fairy kingdom with Marzia.

Jack was in the middle of sorting some of the books on his shelf, when Mark walked in the room with a serious case of bed head.

Mark didn't even notice Danny giggling as he sat down at the table.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked quietly.

Mark seemed to be still sleeping. Jack walked up and gently shook Mark's shoulder.

Mark sat straight up, a look of fear across his face. But instantly calmed when he saw that it was just Jack.

"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy. I had a nightmare." Mark rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, I guess I should have given you another bottle of the stuff I gave you the other night." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about that Mark."

"It's okay, I thought I would be tired enough to not have to deal with that." Danny walked up with a bowl of food, Jack took it and placed it in front of Mark. "Thanks."

Mark picked up the spoon and began to eat. But Jack still stood next to him. Mark noticed that he hadn't sat down.

"Why are you still standing there?" Mark's voice was just above a whisper.

"Why'd you get so tired when you got separated from me? You didn't run a marathon." Jack ignored the question that was asked of him.

"I think I might have gotten drugged up." Mark said as he ate more of his food.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "And why do you think that?"

"It was that or the Lady I met was actually showing me the future," Mark snorted, "Which I highly doubt."

"Well, Oracles are real, but you said that you saw the visions?"

"Yep," Mark slurped his food slightly, "I sure did."

"Shit." Jack said under his breath. He turned to Danny, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Does that mean-?" Danny began.

"No, like Mark said, he may have just been drugged slightly or smelled something to cause hallucinations." Jack spoke like he was trying to calm himself instead of Danny.

"Should we take him to the council? They should be having a meeting right now."

"Yes, we should." Jack turned to Mark, "Do you feel well enough to walk?"

"Yeah? But I swear you guys, it's nothing to worry about!" Mark finished his food and took his bowl to the sink.

Jack huffed, "Yeah, okay, but we just want to be careful."

"Okay." Mark shrugged and followed Jack out of the kitchen.

Danny followed Mark with a worried look on his face, but said nothing. Jack grabbed his bag before dumping most of the contents onto a nearby small table. The three walked out of the cabin and back towards the village square.

* * *

 

When the group arrived at the Council, Mark was unimpressed. Jack had described them as leaders and intimidating people. But the building that they held their meetings, was small and didn't look big enough to hold a small horse.

"Well, this certainly looks promising." Mark said sarcastically, Jack glared at Mark over his shoulder.

The three entered the small building and then Mark understood.

_It was underground._

"Oh." Mark's voice echoed down the stairs. Both Danny and Jack shushed him.

They began down the stairs, after about fifteen feet, Mark noticed that the torches in front of them were lighting on their own and flickering out behind them. Mark was about to ask about them, but decided against it because he didn't want to get shushed by his companions again. And so they continued down a hallway in silence.

When the group arrived in a well lit cavern, Mark's breath was taken away. The walls were covered in brightly colored crystals, torches lit them up and cast a rainbow of colors on the walls.

At the far wall of the cavern was a large group of people around a circular table.

Danny hesitated, but Jack began walking towards the other group. Mark walked after Jack all the while looking at his surroundings.

Then Mark bumped into Jack, who had stopped and was hoping to get the attention of the council's members.

"Mark!" Jack harshly whispered to the man.

Suddenly the voices of the council went from a loud chatter to dead silence. Jack instantly looked up to see that all eyes were on them.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Asked a voice from the back.

"I, uh." Jack's mouth suddenly felt like it was full of cotton. "Uh, I brought someone who I, uh, need you all to look into." Jack felt the tips of his ears heat up with embarrassment.

He pushed Mark in front of him. Causing all of them to look at Mark. Mark waved slightly.

Then someone gasped. "I know who that is!" The voice said loudly, "That's Mark Fischbach!"

The crowd broke into angry whispers and annoyed groans. Jack's eyes widened, _Why didn't he realize that?!_

"Calm down everyone!" A familiar voice called into the crowd.

Almost all of the council members had gone quiet. Jack felt Mark stiffen, he quirked an eyebrow at the action. A blond man with a light beard stepped out of the crowd and opened his arms to Jack. Jack recognized that it was Felix.

"Jack! Good to see you! I have some bad news though." Felix lowered his arms.

Jack stepped out from behind Mark. "Isn't there supposed to be a good news too?" Jack asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not this time I'm afraid." Felix looked slightly sad, "We must tell you of something we were hoping wouldn't happen." Felix gestured for them to follow.

Jack hesitated and glanced at Mark, who still looked stiff as a board.

Then Jack felt angry.

He was unsure why, he didn't know who Mark was until now, but that doesn't mean he should feel angry at him. Mark didn't give Jack a last name, and he was obviously trying to blend in. Even though he had a bright red shirt underneath his cloak. Jack mentally smacked himself. Mark was wearing bright clothing.

Bright, expensive, clothes.

Jack took a deep breath, he should have asked more questions about Mark when they met. But he trusted him too quickly. He breathed a silent prayer to the goddess of fortune, that it was because of fates, and not because he was stupid.

Danny shook Jack's shoulder slightly, pulling him from his thoughts.

Jack looked up at Danny, Danny's face was a mess of unreadable emotions. Danny gestured for them to follow Felix, Jack sighed and began pushing through the crowd after Felix.

* * *

 

Once Jack found Felix, he saw what Felix wanted to show them.

It was the entrance to the Cave of Oracles.

"Felix, why are you showing us this?" Jack asked quietly.

"Because I'm guessing Mark needs answers to something. Doesn't he?" Felix looked past Jack and looked at Mark, who only just arrived with Danny.

Mark scowled, "How do you know that?" Mark crossed his arms.

"Because I have a friend who said that you would be needing answers when you got here." Felix smiled slightly, but it faded as he walked into the next cavern.

Jack followed Felix closely with Mark and Danny right behind.

"Pewds? That you?" Called a voice from farther in.

"Yes, it's me. But I brought visitors."

The same voice cursed loudly before quickly calling into the air, "They are here!".

Felix sighed before stepping up the pace. Jack was confused, and slightly scared.

The four soon arrived in a room lit up with unusual crystals. A man sat in a chair next to a long table in the center of the room. He was wearing a mask with an unusual symbol on it.

"Hello. I'm Ohmwrecker. But everyone calls me Ohm. Also, nice to see you again Felix."

"Same to you Ohm." Both curtly bowed to each other.

"The others are gathering their things, but I can bring you in so you can talk with some of them." Ohm spoke to Felix, but was looking at Mark.

Mark spoke up, "I believe it is best that we stay together."

"As you wish," Ohm nodded, "In the meantime. Please place any and all weapons on this table please." Ohm stood up and gestured to the table next to him.

Mark stepped forward and gently placed his dagger on the table.

Jack placed his bag on it, and Danny raised his hands up.

"No weapons." Danny said to Ohm. Ohm looked Danny up.

"No weapons." Ohm repeated.

The five sat in silence until a voice was heard down the way to their right.

"Ohm!"

"Can I bring them down now?"

"No, were did you put my bag?!"

"In your room." "No! It's- Oh. Thanks Ohm!"

"Idiot." Ohm shook his head.

Felix chuckled, "It's gotten worse I'm guessing?"

"No, Delirious has gotten better. But he has gotten even more stupid."

"I heard that Ohm!" Replied the voice named Delirious.

Ohm laughed so hard, he clutched his stomach.

"I'm not going to give you that potion now!" Delirious laughed.

"Oh come on! I was only joking!"

"Yeah, sure!" Ohm laughed again.

Then a much deeper voice cut into the air.

"Ohm, you can bring them in now."

Ohm stopped laughing and began walking into the next room. The room had a large gathering of Masked people. They all watched as the five entered a staircase heading down.

Jack was unnerved by the literal blank stares he was getting.

Once they reached the bottom, Jack realized that they were in a large library. Some masked people moved around, putting back books, reading, and staring at them. In the center of the library was a circular drop with railings around it.

Ohm walked toward it, with everyone else close behind. "Is it okay if I bring our new companions in?" Ohm called down.

A loud swear was heard, "Not yet! I'm not ready! I need... I'm not sure what I need. But give me a moment!" Some more loud swears ran out from below, followed by the sound of someone falling over, and then swearing again.

After waiting for a few minutes, Ohm called down again. "You okay Cry?"

"I'm fine! Just a little unprepared for this! How many of them are there?"

"Four people, including Felix."

"Oh! Felix get your butt down here! I need your help cleaning things up!"

"Alright I'll be right down!" Felix ran down some stairs off to the side.

"What do we do?" Danny asked for the first time in a while.

"We wait until we are allowed down there." Ohm replied while walking over to the door and leaning on the wall next to it. Jack sighed and plopped down next to the railing. Danny leaned over the railing and looked down. Mark looked around and watched the people milling about.

"Now we wait." Jack repeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Great Prophecies have begun.


	7. DRAGONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds out about Jack a bit more, Jack naps, everyone meets Vanoss (who will be more important later on), Mark gets some knowledge about where his brother may be, & Jack writes down information about dragons.

Mark sighed, stood up, and brushed off his red shirt.

_This is taking forever_ , he thought.

"I'm bored." Mark said quietly, as he pushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Don't blame you." Danny replied, "Jack's already fallen asleep, and he rarely ever does that."

Mark chuckled, "Yeah he's not the kind of person to sleep very much." Mark sighed sadly. "Jack told me he has nightmares."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he told you that."

"I have nightmares as well, and he gave me something for them and we found out that I can spirit walk." Mark looked up at Danny.

Danny looked at Mark with wide eyes. "Really? Jack can spirit walk as well, and he can also see spirit walkers." Danny chuckled "He's the last one to ever be born with it naturally. It doesn't help that he is also the last of his kind either." Danny stared down at Jack sadly.

"What do you mean?" Mark quirked an eyebrow and turned to face Danny a bit more.

Danny glanced over at Mark, "He is part pixie." Mark made a confused noise. "It's like a fairy, but the size of a human. And they are very unlikely to kill you."

"Do fairies kill?"

"Depends on if you properly interact with them. Jack can speak to them no problem, and they think that he is one of them. If fact, he is so trusted by them, that they tried to make him their ambassador."

"Woah."

"Not only that but Jack actually has a friend in the fairy Kingdom. It's the heir to the throne, Sam Septic."

Mark looked disgusted, "Septic? Doesn't that mean 'infected'?"

"Yeah, apparently its got control over infected elements."

"Like what?"

"Bodily wounds that are infected, or plants that have been diseased. Stuff like that." Danny shrugged.

"That's both disgusting and interesting."

Danny laughed, it woke Jack up.

"What-?" Jack stood up, "oh, I forgot that we are still here." Jack plopped back down.

Ohm moved from the wall he was leaning on and stretched his arms over his head, his grey shirt lifting slightly.

"We should be able to go down soon." Ohm walked up to the railing Mark and Danny were leaning against. "Can we come down now?"

"Almost!" Felix walked into view, his cloak swooshing slightly with the movement. "Cry is getting himself set up and ready in case he passes out." Felix ran from view when a large crash was heard and multiple swears following it.

Ohm leaned away from the railing and groaned. "Why today of all days?! I just finished dinner!"

"What else were you going to do, Ohm?" Jack asked sarcastically

Ohm sighed, "Sleep probably." He shrugged, "I was kinda hoping that I wouldn't live to see the day when one of the great prophecies begins."

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Danny replied "I was also not expecting to be part of one."

"Uh, what do you guys mean?" Mark looked between the others.

Jack rolled his eyes, "The Great Prophecies are about eight or nine prophecies that the Dragon Oracle predicted. And so far I believe we are in the beginning of the first prophecy."

"How do you know? What is the prophecy?" Mark asked

"I don't remember it all that well really, and the fact that you have to translate it from the Dragon's written language, makes it hard to understand." Jack replied.

"Oh, so what kind of prophecy will, Cry, tell us?" Mark questioned

"It depends," Ohm spoke up, "Sometimes it goes very well and we get a good prophecy. Other times, Cry will start screaming and eventually pass out."

The other three cringed.

Mark held the railing a little tighter, "That's great." he said sarcastically.

Ohm chuckled, "Yeah, he gets it the worst out of the rest of us." Ohm gestured slightly to the other people in the room.

"So all of these people are Oracles?" Jack asked

"Yep, we can control the visions though. We are also able to go out to the rest of the land. But I prefer helping Cry. So I stay down here most of the time."

"Why do you all wear the Masks?" Danny piped in.

"So that if there is ever a time when Oracles are hunted for their connections to the Gods, we can easily escape."

"Hide your face, so that if you are hunted you can't be recognized." Mark connected.

Ohm nodded his head, "Yep. And you three are the first in years to come in here who are neither Oracles or Clan leaders."

"Clan leaders?" Mark asked

"Felix is one of the Clan leaders." Jack told Mark softly

"But Clan?"

"Yeah, I'm in the Earth clan, Danny is in the Air Clan, and Felix is the leader of the Water Clan."

"What do those represent?"

"Did you not realize that you are in the Mage Community?" Jack asked with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Mark had a focused look on his face as he mentally connected things. "Oh! Now things make a lot more sense!"

Jack laughed loudly, calling the attention of some of the oracles nearby.

"Jack!" Mark laughed lightly, "You are so loud! Sush!!"

Jack quieted his laughter until it was snickers. Danny giggled as Ohm shook his head.

"Ohm?" A different voice asked.

Ohm looked up, "Oh, Vanoss!" Ohm bowed curtly to the newcomer.

Vanoss wore a long deep red and black cloak that reached the floor, his face was covered by a interesting mask covered in feathers. Jack stood up and also began to bow, before Vanoss raised his hand.

"No need," he told Jack "Only other Oracles need to bow." Jack nodded slightly, but stayed standing.

"What do you need, Vanoss?" Ohm asked politely.

"Well I would like it if you could get Delirious to stop beating me at the new game we got." Vanoss cocked his head like a bird would.

Ohm chuckled, "I can't help you with that, Wildcat is the one who brought that."

Vanoss sighed dramatically, "Oh well." His voice sounded like he was smiling, but it was hard to tell for sure because of his mask.

"Now what can, _I_ help you with?"

"I came to meet the newcomers!" Vanoss brought his hands up into the air, happily. "I also came to see if I may see some of their future."

"Well one of them may be a bit reluctant to you, seen how he only just figured out that he was in the Mage Community."

"Well it's certainly not the Earthen Mage here," he gestured to Jack, "or the Air Mage." He looked at Danny, before turning and looking at Mark.

"You just had to say something about how I can't put all the puzzle pieces together." Mark crossed his arms with a fake pout.

Vanoss chuckled, "Well seen how you and your family have barely even noticed us, it's not surprising." His voice held an air of... Anger? Disappointment?

Mark's pout changed to a sad frown, "I-I never realized that my family hasn't been here." He glanced over at Vanoss, "Sorry, I guess."

Vanoss tilted his head upward slightly and remained silent before gesturing for Mark to come up to him. Mark hesitated slightly, but still walked up. Vanoss put his hands around Mark's hands and sighed as his body relaxed. Mark felt his knees began to buckle under him. Vanoss removed his hands from Mark's, as Mark regained his balance.

"What did you just do?" Mark asked, his voice holding a sense of distrust.

"I'm sorry if it hurt, but that is how look into people's futures. I have to often pull your soul apart in order to see even a tiny bit of your future."

"It didn't hurt, it just made me kinda dizzy and weak in the knees."

"Interesting, no one has ever felt that way before, at least to my knowledge."

"Delirious and a few others also see ones future the same way, and they have never told me of that happening before." Ohm crossed his arms in thought.

"Well, Mark is the youngest heir of the largest Kingdom in Uskos," Danny cut in, "Which we only found out a few hours ago." He mumbled.

Vanoss hummed, "And he is here to get answers from Cry?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, we heard that his older brother had gone missing, but didn't think that Mark would be the brother spoken of in the great prophecy." Ohm answered.

"And why not?" Vanoss asked with a laugh in his voice.

"I don't know, I guess we just didn't put it together." Ohm shrugged as he returned the light laugh.

"I guess we should send a message out to your Kingdom then." Vanoss turned to leave but Mark stopped him. "

But what about the whole looking into my future bit?" Mark asked

"What about it?"

"Did you see anything?"

"Only a little bit, and are you sure you wish to know of it?"

"I'm not sure, I kinda do but will it help me find my brother?"

Vanoss hummed again, but now that Mark was close enough to properly hear it, it actually sounded like a low cooing noise.

"It may, but as with all futures, it may change."

"If it could help me find Thomas, I'm willing to hear it." Vanoss stayed silent for a moment, but began speaking after taking a moment.

"What I have seen is not something from your eyes but from someone's or something else's eyes."

"Then how is it my future?"

"I don't choose what I see, Mark, but the Gods do. And from what I've learned in all my time as being an Oracle, you often don't see what you were hoping to see."

"How will it help me then?" Mark waved his hands around in confusion.

Ohm chuckled, "It may help you more then you think, but you never know for sure, it may change hugely or only slightly."

"Now do you still wish to know of it?" Vanoss asked

"I guess? It won't hurt if it will probably change."

Ohm and Vanoss exchanged glances before Vanoss began to speak.

"The four Dragons wait in silence for the Stolen Prince to find them once again, he enters in silently with a young man close behind. They both bow to the mighty creatures. The prince speaks quietly, but it echoes around the room. 'I am here to wait and watch for my brother.' The Prince pauses before continuing to speak, 'I wish to stay with you, if you will allow.' The dragons stay quiet before chirping to each other. Then the four mighty Dragons turned back to the two humans and clicked their teeth together. The young man behind the Prince steps forward and translates for the Dragons. 'They said that your brother is already looking for you, and that having you here will strengthen the magic in the land.' The Prince nodded and bowed once again to the Dragons before leaving the room."

Mark stood silently in front of Vanoss, then Vanoss turned and left.

"Dragons?" Mark said quietly

"Yep." Ohm chuckled

"But Dragons are...?"

"Alive."

"How? I thought..."

"That they all died due to that disease a few millenniums ago? Nope, they didn't die because the disease couldn't infect the dragons that hadn't hatched yet. And so, once the disease had stopped, the dragons returned stronger than ever. In fact they are immune to most known diseases."

"I didn't know that," Jack piped in excitedly, "I wish I had my notebook so I could write that down."

"Is it in your bag?" Ohm asked "Yeah, so is my staff though."

"Just leave your staff and all other possible weapons up on the table. You can bring your bag with your notebook down here."

"Okay! Thanks Ohm!" Jack ran back the way they had come to get his bag.

"Okay, what I want to know is, how does he fit his whole staff in his bag?" "

Well some people don't have a full staff, but just call it that because there is a difference between a everyday staff and a Witches wand."

"I know that, because I have a half-staff. But you said he was an earth Mage, don't they like to stay rooted to the ground? It's just that I expected him to have a full staff."

"Actually I think he does," Danny cut in, "It's just that he has an Almost Never Full Bag."

Ohm nodded, "He seems like the kind of person to have enchanted his bag to do that."

Mark was very confused, "I'm lost." He told the other two.

"An Almost Never Full Bag is like those legendary Bottomless Bags. Except that you can fill them, but it's hard to." Ohm told him.

"Why didn't I know of that?!" Mark whisper yelled.

"Well as said earlier, Jack is an Earth Mage. Earth Mages focus primarily on nature magic, healing magic, dispelling magic, and concealment magic. And because of the healing magic, he will focus a lot on herbal remedies. Which causes him to need space in his bag for all of the herbs he collects."

"Oh, well, can I learn to that?"

"What power or energy do you focus on primarily?"

"High magic. I also have a experience with Royal magic as well, because of the whole 'Prince' thing."

"Alright, but what specifically? Like offense or defense?"

"Defense, I don't ever want to hurt anyone. But my mom always makes me carry around a dagger just in case."

"See because of not having any experience with witchcraft, you can't really enchant a bag like Jack's."

"Can't someone else do it for me?"

"No, part of the incantation includes you saying 'my bag' or whatever item you choose to have enchanted."

"Can I learn it then?"

"Yes, because of having a expertise in High magic, you should be able to learn how to."

"Awesome!" Mark cheered

"What is awesome?" Jack asked as he came up to the talking group.

"Mark wanted to learn how to get an Almost Never Full Bag." Ohm leaned on the railing.

"Oh, well if you like, I could teach you at some point."

"Yeah! I'd love that." Mark said excitedly.

The three continued to talk as Jack wrote down the information he had learned only a couple minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this chapter made me stay up real late for a couple nights. But I'm so glad that its finally done!!!
> 
> Bonus chapter in a little while too! ;)


	8. Bonus!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh where are Mark's good friends at?
> 
> ;)

Loud, heavy footsteps thundered through the hallway and up some stairs, the man stopped and checked the youngest Prince's study before continuing his thundering steps to a room at the far end of the hall.

"Bob?" Asked a voice from the chamber's door as it squeaked open.

"What is it Wade?" Asked Bob as he packed up his things into a bag.

"Why are you packing?" Wade stepped into the room, his light armor making noises as he walked up behind Bob.

Bob stopped packing for a moment and turned to glare at Wade. "Why are you here?"

"You disappeared after you went and talked with Tyler."

Bob rolled his eyes, "That's cause he asked me to do something for him." He continued to pack his bag.

"Does that thing include you packing up?" Wade leaned over Bob's shoulder.

Bob almost smacked him, on purpose? Who knows.

"Yes, it does Wade. Because as you know, Mark should have been back here yesterday evening. And he's not. So Tyler asked me to go look for him. He also said that I could bring a guard with me if I wanted." Bob stopped for a moment before continuing, "He kinda told me to, but it felt more like a suggestion than order." He shrugged.

Wade chuckled and sat down in a chair before continuing his questions. "Who you thinking of taking with you? Matthias? Jorden?"

Bob turned and glared at Wade again.

"What?! What did I say wrong?!"

"Nothing." Bob smiled mischievously.

"Then who are you taking with you?"

" _You_ , you moron."

"Oh," Wade paused, "Wait, you can't take me with you! I'm the General! What if a war starts while I'm gone?"

"I doubt that a war will start while you are gone."

"Please don't jinx us." Wade shook his head.

Bob laughed as he picked up his bag and his short sword. Wade laughed too, just before noticing that Bob was done packing.

"I guess I should go pack then." Wade said as he stood up from the chair he sat down in while waiting for Bob.

"Yeah, I'll get the horses ready."

Wade spoke over Bob slightly."I'll tell Minx that she is left in charge while we are gone."

"Okay. As I said, I'll get the horses ready."

"Okay! I heard you!"

"I swear you are going deaf."

"Just because I have a receding hairline, doesn't mean I am old!"

"And I am not the one who put those together."

"Oh shut up." Wade mumbled as he walked back to his room.

* * *

 

Wade walked down the steps to the horse stable with a bag on his shoulder and peasant clothes on to be a bit more disguised.

"What took you so long?" Bob asked as Wade walked up.

"I was getting dressed in something less flashy and also telling Minx that we were leaving to find Mark. She didn't look so thrilled."

"I'm pretty sure no one would be thrilled to have the whole weight of a Kingdom on ones shoulders." Bob replied.

"That's true." Wade nodded in agreement.

"Before we go," Bob began, "Where do you think Mark may have ended up? We contacted the Elves and they said that he left. And apparently he left in huff because some of the Elven Lords were kinda trying to get Mark to marry one of the Princesses."

"He probably didn't like that, seen how he was looking for answers to where Prince Thomas had gone." Wade slung himself up onto his horse.

"Yeah, _probably_." Bob replied sarcastically, as he too got on his horse.

"Now, I think we should head to one of the outlining villages before we go looking in the forest."

"Good idea. If anything he found something and decided to stay the night and then come back."

"Alright, I think we should search for a little bit before finding an Inn to stay the night at." Wade thanked the stable boy and the two began on their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I love Bob and Wade's banter.


	9. The looking pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack scribbles in his notebook multiple times, Mark is confused and uneasy, Felix leaves the room, Cry pokes at Mark's magic, and they see the FUTURE.

As Mark talked with Danny and Ohm about kinds of magic he could learn, Jack sat on the floor and scribbled in his notebook. Filling it with doodles and things he had accomplished throughout the day. Like the fact that he went and checked on Matt to make sure the potion he made to help him get over his sickness worked. And how he got his hair dye while he was at it. He wondered if using the natural hair dye will affect his magic.

 _That has been heard of happening_ , he thought.

He doodled some more before deciding that he was done drawing, he put his notebook into his bag and pulled out a pillow. He placed it up against the railing everyone was standing next to and sat quietly. His short nap he took earlier had filled him up with energy. But sitting in that weird position gave him a crick in the neck, but he was feeling a bit more rested. He also didn't spirit walk. He wrinkled his eyebrows together.

 _Why didn't I spirit walk?_ He thought, _is it because of the cave? Is there some magical quality that this place holds?_

Mark bumped him slightly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"So with Elemental power you are born with it. It often starts to show around the ages of 7 and 10." Danny explained to Mark.

"Oh, okay. But how does the whole Ancient Power work?" Mark questioned.

Ohm crossed his arms in thought, "The Ancient Power works through the water of the mountain, or in this case the sacred mountain spring. It's also nicknamed the Great Mother." Ohm paused as he thought, "When you were about 15, did you get taken to the spring?"

"Yeah, my Dad was with me and he gave me a cup, he told me to choose a spot to get the spring water from. I climbed to the very top and got water from their."

Ohm shifted slightly, "Interesting, from what I have learned, people either went to the closest one or to the one slightly higher up from that."

"I know, I remember seeing the wear from people's feet on the rocks along those spots. I didn't want to be like my ancestors. So I decided that I needed to give my all and go to the top. Even if there was no difference in taste."

"I'm proud of you." Danny smiled, Mark laughed.

"Yeah, thanks."

"To explain how the Ancient power works a bit more, it works by being fed to the newborn child for a couple months. After that it won't need replenishing until around the age of 15. And even then as you said all you need is a cup of it to replenish oneself."

"It was a very large cup, it was more like a small bowl really." Mark cut in.

Ohm paused, "Interesting, that kinda changes all that knowledge now." He looked to the floor in thought, "but as I was saying," he continued, "All you need is a bowl sized cup of water to replenish oneself. Then at the age of 25, you do it all again."

"Wait, 25?" Mark asked with a confused look.

"Yeah? 25? Did you not hear me correctly?"

"No, I did. It's just that I'm 25."

"Well, if what Vanoss had to say about your future was true. I'd have to say that your brother is waiting for you at the Great Mother with some Dragons."

"Oh, but why did he disappear without leaving a note or something?"

Both Danny and Ohm shrugged. Mark huffed with a small amount of frustration.

Then everyone was startled by a voice calling up from the railing.

"Get your stupid butts in here!" Felix's voice cut into the small amount of noise from the library.

Jack sat up and put his pillow back into his bag and tugged it over his shoulder. Ohm began walking towards the door by the time Mark and Danny calmed down from that slight heart attack. Ohm gestured for them to enter and they all began down some stairs before entering the large cavern.

The room had a dark green curtain in the middle which blocked whatever on the other side from being seen. Felix stood in the middle with his arms crossed.

"Hurry up, I still want to have dinner with Marzia at the end of this." Felix turned and ducked into the other side of room.

Jack and Danny hurried after Felix.

"Who's Marzia?" Mark asked Ohm.

Then Mark was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the next room by Jack. Ohm then made his way up the stairs with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Mark got hit in the face with curtain as he was pulled into the other side of the room. Once he looked back up he saw that this side of the room was lit up with bright candles on almost every flat surface. Crystals in a range of colors jutted out of the walls and ceiling. A small body of glowing water was in the corner of the room.

A man with his back turned to the three newcomers, was sat in front of the glowing water. He sloshed it around with the end of his staff. The staff glowed with a bright light as they approached.

"Please, have a seat." The man pointed to a long table close to the ground, it had small pillows instead of chairs and each spot had a cup of tea.

Jack sat down and leaned up against the pillow provided. Danny followed suit and then began drinking his tea. Mark hesitated, his body filling with unease. Jack glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow with a silent question. Mark tried his best to shake the feeling of unease before taking a seat next to Jack. He had a hard time swallowing his tea normally.

Everything didn't feel right.

He once again tried to shake the feeling.

Jack placed his hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark jumped slightly, but only relaxed slightly once he saw that it was Jack. Jack gave him a reassuring smile before drinking his tea. Mark swallowed hard again. Then a voice cut into Mark's clouded head.

"Are you alright? You look kinda pale, Mark." Danny set down his tea.

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak.

Danny looked to Jack, then Jack opened his bag and rummaged around until he found the bottle he was looking for.

"Here Mark." Jack put a few drops of the potion into Mark's tea, "it'll taste bad but your voice will come back."

Mark gulped down his tea, and immediately regretted it. He felt himself sway slightly. Jack grabbed his shoulder and waved a hand in his face, but he couldn't hear anything but an insistent ringing. He tried to shake his head to see if that would help. It didn't. He then heard a voice.

"So you are the infamous Mark Fischbach, youngest of the Royal Fischbach Family. Other then your step-mothers grandchildren." The voice stated. Mark looked around until he saw him.

The man who was sitting at the edge of the water was looking right at him. He was sat right across from Mark. He was wearing a white mask with two eyes and one straight line for a mouth. Mark recognized him.

It was Cry. The masked man with Felix in that vision or hallucination that woman, Wiishu, showed him.

"You know of me?" Asked Cry, "Who told you of me? Was it Jack?"

Mark blinked slowly, the world slowly returned to normal. He could hear his surroundings again and the unease was gone. Cry was still sat across from him with crossed arms, obviously awaiting an answer.

"No, Jack didn't talk about you. It was a woman in the market earlier today who showed me." Mark croaked out.

"Did you get a name?" Asked Cry.

"Yes, she said her name was Wiishu."

The others went silent.

"Are you sure?" Cry leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table

"As sure as I can get when I still believe that it was a hallucination."

Cry looked to Felix, who made an unusual face. He bowed and then left.

"Why'd you make Felix leave?" Jack asked, his face pulled into a mixture of confusion and anger.

"He wasn't with you originally, only you three are allowed to hear the prophecy. You can tell other people about it, but you are the only ones allowed to see it."

"See it?" Danny sat up straight.

"Yes, you will know what I mean when the time comes."

"Okay," Mark paused, "But what was with that whole talking to me in my head thing?"

"He talked to you in your head?" Jack leaned over to look better at Mark, checking to see that he wasn't kidding.

"I did." Cry answered, "And that whole thing is one of my abilities. It obviously made you feel uncomfortable, right?"

"More than uncomfortable, I had a gut feeling telling me that I shouldn't be feeling that!" Mark gestured wildly, almost smacking Jack.

Cry chuckled, "I was pulling at your royal magic, I knew who you were as soon as you stepped close enough."

"How?" Jack asked

"Each Oracle has their own powers, I have the ability to see the lines of fate and the lines of magic. It's much easier to see the lines of magic."

"Now I really need my notebook." Jack began digging through his bag in search.

"What does it look like?" Asked Danny

Cry paused, it almost looked like he fell asleep. But he began speaking shortly after.

"The lines of magic look like the veins in ones hand." He brought up his hand and showed the bluish color of blood under his skin. "But the lines of fate look like fabric, strings tied together and interwoven with each other."

Jack scribbled furiously as Cry spoke to them.

"Sorry to be a wet blanket, but I kinda came here for answers..." Mark mumbled before sipping on his tea.

Cry chuckled, "Then follow me." He got up, grabbed his staff, and walked over to the pool of water in the corner of the room.

Mark stood up, fixed his shirt and walked over. Jack huffed and put away his notebook as Danny and he stood up and followed Mark.

"This," Cry waved his staff over the pool of water, "Is a sacred spring."

"Like the one in the mountains?" Mark asked.

"Yes, but this one doesn't have magical properties like that." Cry dipped his staff into the water, "But it does have magical properties of its own." A picture of Fischbach Kingdom came into view on the surface of the water.

"How are you doing that?" Danny asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Magic."

"That's my family's kingdom." Mark said quietly.

"Yes, and it appears that," the picture suddenly zoomed away from the kingdom, and to two figures on horseback, "That you have some friends looking for you."

"That's Bob and Wade!" Mark exclaimed, "Why are they looking for me? They could have some guards doing that!" Mark grabbed the top of his head with anxiety.

"They must really care about you if they are coming after you themselves." Danny pointed out quietly.

Mark made a frustrated noise and dragged down his hands from the top of his head. Jack quirked an eyebrow in question. Cry moved his staff through the water again and the picture focused on the mountains, then zoomed in and Prince Thomas was seen stood in front of a large waterfall with different tiers to it.

"That's the fountain that you drink from." Mark pointed out.

"Yes, I've seen it multiple times. It seems that prophecies like to focus around it." Cry waved his staff through the water again, it changed to a picture of a sleeping dragon.

It was dark in color, with shiny scales of red. It lightly puffed out smoke as it slept. Mark stared at it curiously.

"Interesting, this dragon is very unusual." Cry tilted his head, but said nothing more.

Cry stirred the water one last time. This time it showed a woman with a mask in front of a desk looking through some papers. Her hair was slightly unkempt and the two strands of purple hair in front was slightly faded.

"That's Minx, The Royal Adviser. Looks like Bob and Wade left her in charge." Mark looked down at the pool of water in interest.

Cry hummed before pulling his staff out of the water and sitting on a rock surrounded by candles.

"Is that it? Is that the prophecy?" Jack asked, stepping away from the water.

"No, I still have to tell you what I got from that." Cry adjusted himself on the rock.

Mark continued to stare at the lightly glowing water, he ran his hand through his hair and stepped away hesitantly.

"Now, to the prophecy!" Cry said enthusiastically.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based Jack's notebook off of the fact that Jack has said and shown that he in fact does that.  
> And the magical look idea based off of TrulyMightyPotatos fantasy stories.
> 
> Please tell me if there is typos or anything else in the comments!


	10. The Crystals are a Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shortest Prophecy Ever, Jack and Mark stare at the table, Felix finds some crystals with weird growths in them, and Jack becomes the True Irishman he is.

The holes for Cry's eyes began to glow, and everyone prepared for what the Oracle had to say. Mark was expecting that Cry would blurt out lines of poetry, that somehow told the future. He was _incredibly **wrong**._

 

_"It shall be when great friends fall and a loss happens, the eldest brother must wait for the young heir and the return of the dragons."_

 

Cry sighed and clutched his head, "Well that was shorter than I expected. I'm going to be a bit dizzy for a little while though."

 

Mark stood silently in between Jack and Danny. Danny was the first to speak.

 

"That's It?" He asked

 

Cry looked at Danny, confusedly, "Apparently. I kinda expected some long lengthy thing that made me pass out, but I'm still here." Cry shrugged before getting up and walking to the opening in the ceiling and calling up for Felix.

 

When Felix came down he found Mark sitting at the table with his head in his hands and Jack staring at a wall blankly.

 

"What did you do to them?" Felix asked with a hint of amusement

 

"Told them one of the shortest prophecies I've ever done." Cry replied as he mixed a potion in with his hot tea.

 

"Really?" Felix walked up and helped Cry set up some tea.

 

"Yep, and only Mark and Jack seem to be breaking down though." Cry gestured to the two sitting at the table.

 

"Where is the third one?"

 

"At the spring, he wanted to see if he could see images in it."

 

"I thought you were the only known one to be able to do that without having water magic?"

 

"I am, but I didn't tell him that. He deserves to take a moment to himself. Especially since I could tell the goddess was interfering with the prophecy."

 

Felix nodded his head, "So now that's going to be drilled into their heads now."

 

"Yep, but Danny came out of it really quick, I mean, he's talking! No one ever talks after they get a prophecy told to them like that!"

 

Felix made an unusual face, "I'll look into it." Felix clapped his hand on Cry's back, causing Cry to almost spill his tea.

 

Felix walked over to the spring where Danny was and sat down next to him.

 

"How you feeling?" Felix asked as he handed Danny a cup of tea.

 

"Okay, I guess. I was a little woozy, but now I just feel really uncomfortable. I'm not sure why though."

 

"The magic of prophecies is often forced into ones magic, which is what is making you feel uncomfortable. But Mark and Jack can barely speak because it's forced its way much farther into their magic than yours."

 

"Why?" Danny swished the water around with his hand.

 

"I don't know, it may be that you are not overwhelming important for the prophecy it self."

 

"So I'm not important to them?" Danny gestured to Mark and Jack sitting silently at the table.

 

"No, it means that the prophecy thinks that you unimportant right now," Felix explained, "Later on this feeling may come back after a major event from the prophecy. But right now, you are unimportant to the prophecy, but you are important to them. Just because you are in the prophecy, means that you are important."

 

Danny swirled the water around, "What now?" He asked, continuing to look at the water.

 

"We wait for Jack and Mark to recover and wait until the prophecy begins."

 

"Alright." Danny's blue cloak swooshing as he stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Cry. 

 

"You alright?" Asked Cry, looking up from his staff, which was glowing once again.

 

"I'm fine, I just don't feel so good. Felix already explained what the feeling is from, it's just that it won't go away."

 

"Yeah, the magic is still burrowing into your fate magic. It's going to feel uncomfortable." Cry continued to sit quietly.

 

Danny sat down next to him, almost like fell over, but he laughed it off quickly. Felix decided to clean up the room. Including dusting off some of the crystals.

 

"Hey, Cry?" Felix called over

 

Cry looked up, "Yeah?" He got up and began walking towards Felix.

 

"These crystals, they have some unusual growths in them." Felix pointed to the crystals he was looking at, near the bottom of them, was dark colored.

 

"Unusual." Cry stared at the crystals curiously, "I've never seen this happening before."

 

Danny got up and walked over, the crystals seemed to be losing their glow because of the dark growths inside them.

 

"Is it a disease?" Danny glanced at Felix

 

Cry chuckled, "I've never seen a crystal get a disease before, so I don't know." Cry stared at the crystals.

 

"I guess I should talk to the two crystal experts when I get the chance." Felix continued to clean some of the other crystals.

 

"Who? Matt and Ryan? I can talk with them. I know them pretty well." Danny piped in.

 

"Sure, go ahead. They will probably be more open with you anyways."

 

Danny chuckled nervously, "What do you mean by that?"

 

Felix began to talk but Cry spoke up, "Not everyone likes him. They think he's some sort of demon."

 

"I can be."

 

"I know, I've seen you yell at your dog just because he looked at you funny."

 

Felix laughed, "I remember that. He stared at me even after I finished yelling at him."

 

Cry stood up straight, "I also remember when you stole Marzia's shoes."

 

"Yep." Felix smiled proudly.

 

"You stole your own girlfriend's shoes?" Danny asked

 

"Not really steal, but just snuck away with them." Felix continued his cleaning

 

"You didn't sneak, they made a ton of noise as you walked." Cry sat back down at the table with the currently spacing out, Mark and Jack.

 

Danny stared at Mark and Jack, they barely moved the entire time Danny was talking with Cry and Felix. He walked up and waved a hand in front of Jack's face. All Jack did was blink. Jack's eyes were completely glazed over, Danny worried that Jack might go into a coma if they weren't careful.

 

"Should we take them home?" Danny asked.

 

"You can try, but they might not respond." Felix stopped cleaning up and walked up.

 

"I don't want to leave them here, Jack has to work tomorrow, and I know how much he hates not opening his shop on time." Danny sighed

 

Felix hummed, "Well I can help, I think I am done here." He glanced at Cry, who was drinking tea in silence.

 

"Alright, I'll get Jack, Can you get Mark?" Danny began to help Jack up.

 

Felix made a disgusted face before grabbing Mark's arm and roughly helping him up.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived back at Jack's cabin, Jack began to respond to what was happening.

 

"Where are we?" Jack slurred, his eyes were half open and still glazed over.

 

"We are at your cabin Jack." Danny set Jack down on the floor and set a blanket on him.

 

"I can't sit down Danny!" Jack whined, "I need to water my plants!" Jack began to get up, but fell back down.

 

Danny sighed as Felix set Mark down on a chair. Mark slumped slightly, he was a little pale.

 

"Would you get Mark some water while I deal with Jack?" Danny asked Felix.

 

Felix nodded and walked into the kitchen.

 

"Danny!" Jack almost yelled, "Do you have my Bag and staff?!"

 

"Quiet down Jack!" Danny whisper yelled, "And yes I do."

 

"Good." Jack whispered mockingly, Danny rolled his eyes.

 

Felix came back with two glasses of water, and handed one to Danny and then tried to get Mark to drink the water.

 

"Is that for me?! Your so sweet Felix!" Jack giggled.

 

"It's like he's drunk." Danny chuckled.

 

"I guess, but with Mark, it's like he's dead." Felix struggled to try and get Mark awake enough to drink the water.

 

Danny gave Jack the water and watched as Jack's hands shook enough to almost spill the water on him.

 

"I'm going to make tea, I'll be right back." Danny told Jack.

 

"Okay! I still want to water my plants though!" Jack continued to drink his water.

 

* * *

 

Once the tea was done, Danny came back out to find Jack leaning up against the chair Mark was still in.

 

"Getting yourself comfortable?" Danny handed Felix a cup of tea.

 

Jack continued to stare at the cold fireplace.

 

"Do you want me to start a fire?" Danny asked Jack.

 

Jack looked up at Danny, "What did that prophecy mean by 'a loss happens'?"

 

Danny thought for a moment, "I don't know Jack. It may mean you lose a possession or something else. But right now I am more worried about you. Okay?"

 

Jack stayed silent for a moment, "I guess, I just feel like that it is important."

 

"Well it was in a prophecy, it probably is." Felix continued to drink his tea.

 

Danny glanced at Felix before continuing to talk with Jack.

 

"Do you want me to start the fire?" Danny asked Jack

 

Jack stayed quiet for a moment.

 

"Sure." Jack slurred again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it looked longer then it actually was. XD


	11. Time for some Rest (featuring: Tea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a coughing fit, Danny and Felix make Jack a potion, And everyone sleeps.

The fire crackled and snapped as Jack watched.

 

He was still slightly affected by the magic of the prophecy. But was acting more like himself.

 

Mark however, was still completely still. Felix thought that it was best if they wrap him up and try to get him to sleep.

 

It worked quite well.

 

Danny decided that making some food for everyone was a good idea while Jack and Mark rested. Felix however, was unsure of what to do. He obviously didn't want to be there, but stayed for Jack's sake.

 

Danny came out with a bowl of soup for Jack and Felix, Felix thanked him and sat next to Jack, away from Mark. Danny then left the room again to get his own bowl of soup.

 

"How you feeling?" Felix asked out of the blue, startling Jack.

 

Jack sighed, with annoyance or exhaustion, Felix couldn't tell.

 

"Fine, I guess. Just tired." Jack wiped at his eyes.

 

Felix hummed as he watched Jack eat the soup with shaking hands.

 

Felix thought about helping Jack eating his food, but decided that Jack probably would put up a fight and spill the soup.

 

Felix ate his food.

 

Danny came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Jack, but faced him.

 

"You cold?" Danny asked as Jack put down his empty bowl, his hands were still shaking.

 

"Kinda, my hands aren't shaking because of the cold though. Don't worry."

 

"I'm still going to." Danny mumbled as he ate his soup.

 

Jack chuckled lightly, before it turned into a hacking cough.

 

"You okay?" Felix asked after Jack stopped coughing.

 

Jack shook his head.

 

"Do you want anything for it?" Danny set down his bowl of half eaten soup.

 

Jack held his hand up and pushed himself off the floor. Felix helped him stand properly, but Jack shook him off and wandered into the other room next to the kitchen.

 

The two followed after Jack.

 

Felix found him coughing while looking through a book in a room full of plants. Jack saw them come in, and scowled slightly before another group of coughs. Felix grabbed the book Jack was holding before he dropped it.

 

"What are you doing? You need to be resting, we'll make you a tincture for your cough." Felix rubbed Jack's back as he finished coughing.

 

Jack shook his head again and took the book from Felix. He turned to a page marked with notes, and then pointed to one at the top of the page.

 

"This one?" Felix asked as Danny came up behind them

 

"Yes," Jack choked out, "Follow my notes and then give the potion to me." Jack then stumbled past the two and went sit down next to the fire again.

 

Felix went out of the room with Danny hot on his heels and into the kitchen to help get the potion ready for Jack.

 

* * *

 

"We need spring ginger, ember shiso, ivory tree blooms, fire nigella, and dragon garlic." Felix spoke out softly.

 

"I'll get the ginger, the shiso, and the garlic." Danny opened the pantry and carefully made his way through the crowded room.

 

"I'll get the ivory blooms and the nigella, I guess." Felix sighed before making his way to the backyard garden full of fresh herbs.

 

Once the two found what they needed they met back up in the kitchen with the ingredients.

 

"I wasn't sure how much garlic we needed, so I grabbed what was there." Danny put the two large bulbs of garlic down on the counter.

 

Felix looked at the recipe book, "Well, you got exactly what we needed." he smiled.

 

The two began the potion by crushing the ginger and putting it in a medium bowl.

 

"We need to add a small amount of water!" Felix told Danny, they both scrambled to add the water.

 

They then stirred the mixture until it was goopy and messy. Then they added the shiso carefully.

 

"We need...Sea water?!" Felix huffed

 

"I know someone who keeps sea water, and they owe me a favor. I'll be right back!" Danny then raced out of the cabin.

 

Felix checked on Jack while he waited.

 

When Danny came back, he was holding a large jar of water.

 

"Got it. Apparently, just mentioning Jack was enough to get them to give me the water, he goes by and picks up sea water a lot apparently."

 

"It wouldn't surprise me. He probably needs it for different potions and plants." Felix took the jar and dumped the liquid into a pan to warm it up.

 

Then they added the goopy mixture and let it reduce as the recipe said. When it was done, it was a thick syrup. Then they added the ivory bloom and nigella, then they reheated the mixture and added the garlic. They let the mixture steep before whisking it heavily.

 

It was done.

 

"Well, I hope we did it right." Felix wiped his brow with his sleeve.

 

Danny chuckled, "It would suck if we didn't. I don't think I can do that again."

 

"I think this recipe included the use of magic. It's not surprising if you are tired."

 

Danny laughed, "Yeah that would explain it."

 

"Let's put a little bit of this into some tea, and give it to Jack." Felix sighed.

 

"A no magic tea?" Danny laughed.

 

"Yeah, no magic." Felix made up some tea and put a little bit of the potion into the cup for Jack.

 

The two exited the kitchen with the cups of tea, it looked like Mark was awake.

 

"He heard you two making noise in the kitchen and woke up." Jack took his cup and drank it quickly.

 

Mark grunted in reply and pulled the blanket closer.

 

"Do you want some tea Mark?" Danny asked

 

"Please." Mark croaked out, his voice was scratchy and quieter then normal.

 

Danny hurried back into the kitchen to get Mark some tea.

 

Felix sat down next to Jack and drank his tea in silence. Danny then returned and gave Mark his tea.

 

"Thanks." Mark said quietly.

 

Danny smiled while sitting down next to Mark. The four drank their tea in comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

The tea pot was empty by the time the sun had rose up.

 

Felix had to leave early because he missed having dinner with Marzia, and Danny left just before sunrise after tucking in Mark and Jack for some sleep.

 

When Jack woke up, he felt better than normal.

 

_Must have been the potion from last night_ , he thought, _I better check on Mark._

 

Jack pulled himself out of bed and into the room across the hall to check on Mark. He was surprised to find out that the bed was empty.

 

Jack shrugged and went back into his room to change into his gardening clothes. He skipped down the stairs and found Mark sitting at the dining table with a blanket over his head and a cup of tea in hand.

 

"Morning, Mark!" Jack patted Mark on the back.

 

All he got in response was a groan.

 

"I know you're tired, but I have work to do today. So either you stay here and groan, or you come with me to my plant shop." Jack stirred his tea with a smile.

 

A moment of silence.

 

"...I will stay here." Mark replied

 

"You are no fun." Jack turned around and chugged down his tea.

 

Mark watched as Jack finished off the entire mug of tea.

 

"Yeah, fun." Mark replied sarcastically.

 

Jack chuckled after he finished his tea.

 

"Well, if you need me. I'll be at my shop called 'Purewood Plants'."

 

"Okay, I probably won't need you." Mark sipped on his now cold tea.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a strong prince I don't need no help. Except from advisors, and servants, and soldiers, and..."

 

"Just go already!" Mark sighed.

 

"Kay, fine, be that way." Jack left the kitchen.

 

"Prince Mark Fischbach!" Jack called from the living room.

 

"No, leave me to die in peace." Mark face planted onto the table.

 

Jack's laughter could be heard from many houses down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the shorter chapters, I thought it was longer, but then I edited it.
> 
> Please tell me if there is any typos or anything else in the comments please!
> 
> Thanks!


	12. Time to Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack opens shop, Felix drops by, Mark still feels like crap, they enter the forest, & they prepare for battle.

Purewood Plant shop doesn't just sell plants, but also potions and books and a number of different things.

 

Jack made sure all of them were in order before he opened his shop. He also liked to wait and see if Sam would turn up.

 

Just then the ten inch tall fairy flew in through the open window.

 

"Speak of the devil." Jack laughed

 

Sam squeaked in reply.

 

"Go ahead Sam, I watered the air plants already."

 

Sam flew up to the small swing hanging from the ceiling and sat down.

 

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

 

Sam chirped.

 

Jack chuckled, "I thought so." He smiled.

 

Customers came and went. Some bought plants, some sold plants, and others were just there to look. But Jack greeted them warmly none the less.

 

It was sure to be a great day.

 

* * *

 

Felix entered the shop early in the evening, an hour before Jack planned closing up shop.

 

"What yah want Felix? You never come by here unless you are bragging about something or are asking me to do something." Jack sighed, suddenly he felt very irritated by Felix's presence.

 

"Oh, I'm offended!" Felix mocked offense before chuckling, "You know me too well, Jackaboy."

 

"So I'm right?" Jack asked as he wiped down the dirty counter in between the two.

 

"Yes, in a way. This time I'm not asking though." Felix set his arms down on the counter as Jack finished.

 

"Oh that's marvelous." Jack rolled his eyes

 

"Shut up, it's not my fault the council thinks forcing people to practice their skills in a 'versus game' is a good idea."

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

Felix sighed, "The council decided since from what Cry told everyone is that the prophecy wasn't horrible, that you can include Mark in the game as well." Felix started to head toward the door.

 

"He will be thrilled!" Jack said sarcastically

 

"Don't forget! Magic items are allowed!" Felix then left the shop quickly

 

Jack sighed before continuing to clean up his shop.

 

* * *

 

Mark continued to sit in the kitchen drinking his cold tea a few after Jack left. But at some point after the sun rose to its highest point, he decided to go get dressed. Afterward he made himself a small bowl of soup and ate his first meal of the day. But he could barely keep it down, and once he did. He immediately dozed off.

 

Once he woke himself back up again, he ate another bowl of soup. This time he had no trouble keeping it in. He happily ate until he couldn't eat anymore and pulled himself up the stairs and into the guest room to sleep.

 

Mark awoke to a knock on his door, he turned around and found Jack in a dirty shirt.

 

"Did you sleep the entire time I was gone?" Jack asked with the hint of an amused smile.

 

"No," Mark said sleepily, "I ate food while you were gone and then slept." Mark rubbed his eyes.

 

Jack laughed as he leaned on the door frame.

 

"Shut up." Mark face planted back into the pillows.

 

Jack chuckled before speaking, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble but, I need your help and you can't argue."

 

Mark's muffled groan cut into the conversation. Jack began laughing again.

 

"What do you need from the mighty Mark?" Mark turned around so he was laying on his back.

 

"You need to join me for a game, of sorts."

 

"What kind of game?"

 

"A fake fighting game."

 

"Like training? Are you saying that I'm not a good fighter?"

 

"Well, I haven't seen you fight, so I don't know about that. But yes, a training of sorts."

 

"Why?"

 

"Felix dragged me into it. He also said that you are allowed to join in, so you can't get out of it now."

 

Mark groaned again, "When is it?" He sat up and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes.

 

"Tonight, it's supposed to start at sunset." Jack crossed his arms. "So you have a little while, but I need to change clothes before we go."

 

"Go change, I'll be here." Mark told Jack as he sat up.

 

"Felix also said that you can bring magical items and powers, so grab your stuff before we go." Jack walked out of the room to get cleaned.

 

"I only have one with me..." Mark reached into his bag next to the bed and pulled out his shiny dagger.

 

* * *

 

The two arrived at the edge of the forest and followed a path into an area full of people getting dressed up in makeshift armor.

 

"Well this looks promising." Mark joked

 

"Don't forget that most of these people have control over the elements and will happily kick your butt." Jack then walked off into a blue tent.

 

Mark swallowed thickly but followed Jack into the tent anyway.

 

The tent was full of people who were looking over a large map, Jack walked up behind someone and whispered to them, Mark stood at the door waiting. When Jack walked back he pulled Mark outside the tent.

 

"Okay, so you are going to be with me and we need to get you armored up." Jack then walked over to a large tent with Mark in tow.

 

The two stood side by side as everyone else filed out. Then Jack pulled Mark over to the side as more people began entering the tent.

 

"Here, put this on." Jack handed Mark a piece of leather chest armor.

 

Mark stared at it stupidly, and Jack noticed.

 

"...Do you not know how to put on armor?" Jack asked with a confused look.

 

"Well, as you found out yesterday, I am a Prince." Mark pointed out, Jack scowled at him.

 

"Which means?" Jack asked, still scowling.

 

"Which means that usually someone else puts it on me." Mark muttered

 

"Seriously?" Jack asked with an air of annoyance in his voice.

 

"Yeah?" Mark rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Jack sighed and began showing Mark how to properly put on some armor. After showing Mark how to put it on, Jack realized that the armor was too small. Mark stood with his arms slightly away from his body, like a penguin.

 

"Um, Jack? I think-"

 

"I know I can tell. Let me help." The two worked the armor off and then this time Jack let Mark put the armor on himself.

 

Mark still needed some pointers but got the new armor on correctly.

 

"Great!" Jack clapped his hands together, "Now let me get mine on while you pull on the foot gear."

 

Jack pulled on his chest armor in a matter of minutes and then helped Mark pull on the heavy boots. Once the two were done, they joined Felix and Danny who were waiting outside the tent.

 

"Glad you two could join us." Danny laughed

 

"Mark needed help with his armor, so shut up." Jack then walked up to Felix to discuss something.

 

Mark stood next to Danny until he realized that Danny wasn't wearing armor.

 

"Why are you not wearing armor?" Mark asked

 

Danny chuckled, "The game is for the Fire clan and the Earth clan. Not the Air clan. Sorry man." Danny shrugged.

 

Mark sighed and pulled out his dagger, twisting it between his fingers as it glowed a light red color. Danny stared at in curiosily.

 

"Um, are you sure you want to do that? You might want to save your magical energy for later." Danny pointed out.

 

Mark glanced at Danny and then realized what he was talking about.

 

"Oh yeah, I probably should." Mark sheathed his dagger and then pushed his hair out of his face.

 

Mark then began to fiddle with his armor nervously, Danny once again noticed.

 

"Are you okay Mark?" Danny asked carefully

 

"I'm not sure, I feel unusual. Something doesn't feel right."

 

"Like what?"

 

"I don't know." Mark muttered

 

The two stood in silence and watched as groups of people passed by with equipment and other things. Once Felix and Jack stopped talking, they walked back over to where Mark and Danny were standing. Felix had a large smile, while Jack had his arms crossed with a look of annoyance and distaste written plainly across his face.

 

"Alright Mark, Jack is team captain as always." Felix glanced over his shoulder at Jack before continuing, "and Danny is the shot caller," 

 

Danny nodded, "So if someone gets injured, everyone pauses and the hurt get taken to the med tent." Danny explained to Mark.

 

"And more will be explained by Jack." Felix clapped Mark on the shoulder and whispered in Mark's ear, too quiet for anyone else to hear. "Play fair, or I won't." Felix then leaned away from Mark with a fake smile.

 

Mark had gone slightly pale, but held his straight face. When Felix walked away, Danny told Jack to go brief his team and Mark on what was happening. Jack sighed before walking over to a light pale green tent. Mark followed after regaining his com posture.

 

 --

The tent was chock full of all different kinds of people, each with the same dark green chest armor. Mark came up behind Jack, many people looked at him with curiosity. But Jack caught their attention with a loud cough.

 

"As you all know, we are going up against the Fire clan." Jack began, "And being the Earth clan means it's going to be easier to defeat them then lets say, the water clan, but it's still going to be hard. We are starting here," Jack pointed to a spot on the map in front of him, "It's by the creek, which means that they are going to have a harder time. But it also means it will be harder to fight with your elemental energy. So, some of you will need to be careful if you haven't mastered that part of your energy yet." Jack continued to speak, but mark began to tune out.

 

Then his name was spoken.

 

"This is Mark, also known as Prince Mark Fischbach of the Fischbach Kingdom." Jack gestured to Mark.

 

Mark waved lightly.

 

Some of the other people in the room bowed slightly to Mark, others, however, did not.

 

"He will be joining us today, and Felix made him join, so I think its okay to push him around a bit."

 

Some of the people laughed, Mark crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

 

"Now, I suggest getting your things and moving out. We got Danny as our shot caller, so don't worry."

 

Some people cheered and raced out of the tent, others once again bowed to Mark and then left.

 

"Well, are we ready?" Mark asked Jack

 

Jack shrugged, "I have my things already, do you?"

 

"Yep! I have my dagger, and I can grab a short sword if needed."

 

"Good, beacause some people around here would be happy to put you out of your misery."

 

"I don't feel misery though...?"

 

"It's an expression, you idiot."

 

"I know, I was trying to be funny."

 

"It didn't work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of inspiration from the Percy Jackson books for this chapter. XD


	13. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth Clan gets ready, the fight begins, Mark gets surprised, and the team loses.

Once the fighters had gathered the supplies that were needed, Jack guided the group to the area that they would be 'guarding'. The group practiced while they waited for the game to begin.

 

Mark practiced hitting a target with his dagger, he hit it perfectly each time.

 

"Hey, you're doing a great work with that dagger of yours." Jack walked up to Mark with Danny right behind.

 

"Thanks, but I think it's the fact that this," he waved his dagger, "Is enchanted. Not my skills."

 

"But still, you are doing great." Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

 

Mark continued to practice as Jack and Danny watched as he tried from multiple angles to hit the target.

 

Then a loud rumbling sound erupted from over the trees.

 

"That would be the queue to get ready." Jack turned sharply and gestured for the team to get ready.

 

A _second_ rumble of a horn.

 

"Get ready!" Jack yelled into the crowd

 

_A third._

 

Mark braced himself to begin running out into the field.

 

_A fourth._

 

The front row of people shifted nervously.

 

Then a _fifth_ loud continuous rumble.

 

"GO!" Jack yelled once again.

 

The first row bounced forward and into the fight, while the second row held long poles. The poles had pointed ends but didn't look sharp enough to cause harm.

 

Shouts and the sounds of fighting echoed out of the woods.

 

The third row patiently waited in an unusual pose. Jack stood behind them, his eyes scanning the tree line for movement.

 

A unusually loud scream erupted from the forest and broke from the tree line.

 

The men were wearing dark red leather armor and face paint that was smeared across their faces.

 

"Now!" Jack yelled

 

The third row all suddenly moved in the same forceful movement. They planted their feet squarely and moved their hands in the same outward way.

 

Suddenly, the ground erupted and large pillars of stone flew upward, blocking the way for the opposite team to reach them.

 

Mark jumped back with surprise.

 

"Hold!" Jack motioned for group with the spears to step back.

 

The spears group pointed out above the pillars so the opposing team couldn't even jump over if they tried.

 

Suddenly a bottle of liquid was thrown over the wall.

 

"Get back!" Jack yelled to the group of waiting archers, but it was too late, the group was pulled into a gelatinous blob and stuck together.

 

Jack grunted in frustration. Mark stood away from the blob of people stuck together.

 

Then suddenly the air smelled, _unusual_ , Mark could only describe the smell as the smell before a thunderstorm.

 

"Hit the ground!" Almost everyone dropped to the ground as a small bolt of lightning hit the ground. The loud sound of thunder followed right after.

 

Then the air began to tingle and then the sky flashed white.

 

Mark suddenly couldn't breathe. All he could do was panic as he waited for his hearing to return, he rolled over onto his back. He watched as the stormy cloud lit up with the beginnings of another bolt of lightning. Mark coughed as his ears rang and his body worked again. He pulled himself up and suddenly he felt something tugging at his heart.

 

Something, _Powerful_.

 

Mark watched some of the others get up as the opposition began to attack the wall of stone. Jack rushed over to him, he could barely hear him.

 

"...alright?" Jack's voice sounded far away, but he was right next to Mark.

 

"I think, but I can barely hear you." Mark exclaimed

 

Jack smiled, "...keep going?"

 

"Maybe?" Mark chuckled, suddenly invigorated.

 

Jack chuckled, "Ready to fight?" He finally heard everything Jack said.

 

"You bet."

 

Jack then hollered at some of the other members of the team, he gestured to the wall. They nodded in agreement, the spear men held out their spears. The few archers that were freed from the blob, pulled back the strings of their bows. And then Jack pulled Mark up to the wall, Jack then tapped the bright green bracelet that he wore and it then turned into a glowing green shield.

 

"Like it?" Jack teased

 

"Ah, mine is better." Mark smirked

 

Jack rolled his eyes.

 

Then the team behind them raised up their hands and then pulled it back into there bodies, then forcefully pushed outward.

 

The stone walls made a clunking noise before suddenly flying forward, screams of terror quickly followed.

 

Jack ran into the woods with Mark close behind.

 

* * *

 

The battle in the woods was intense.

 

Fighters clashed weapons and loud war cries could be heard throughout the area.

 

Jack immediately rushed in and pushed one of the opposing team members to the ground. He made some of the same movements that the team back at the starting point made. Forceful feet placements that brought rocks and clumps of earth out of the ground. The opposing team tried to fight back against him with their own powers, but would then realize that it didn't work.

 

Mark watched from the sidelines, and as he watched someone walked carefully up behind him.

 

Jack turned and was about to tell Mark to help him, when he noticed the man behind Mark.

 

"MARK!"

 

Mark then felt an arm wrap around his throat, he tried to get his dagger, but was panicking to much to focus on where it was.

 

Then he felt it again.

 

Something pulling at his heart strings.

 

But now he realized what it was.

 

"Royal magic." He thought out loud

 

"What? What are talking about you pig?" Asked the man who was pulling him backward quite quickly.

 

"My magic you asshat." Mark pulled his elbow back and nailed his attacker square in the chest.

 

The man's air rushed out of his lungs as he let go of Mark.

 

"I forgot how Royal magic kicks in when it thinks you are in real danger." Mark pulled out his dagger, "I guess that means you are an actual danger to me." Mark pointed his dagger at the man. The point began to glow bright red.

 

The man pulled himself up, Mark stood back but followed the man with his dagger.

 

"Of course I am, especially since you seem to be a danger to this community."

 

Mark quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

 

That seemed to get the man even more angry with him. But Jack then raced in.

 

"Woah, what did I just walk in on?" Jack asked

 

"This man admitted to trying to kill me." Mark said bluntly

 

Jack raised his eyebrows and sighed, "Danny!!" Jack called out into the darkening sky.

 

The air Mage quickly arrived.

 

"Yep?"

 

"Can you remove this guy?" Jack asked

 

"What for?" Danny sat in an invisible chair.

 

"He admitted to attempting to try and kill me." Mark piped in.

 

Danny waved his hand effortlessly and the man began to float.

 

"I'll take him to Felix." Danny the disappeared over the top of the trees with the man floating right behind.

 

"Shall we continue the battle?" Jack asked, as he turned to face where he came from

 

Mark nodded, he was starting to feel a bit exhausted from the use of his Royal magic.

 

The two quickly found the battle area again but discovered that the fight had made its way to the Earth clans starting point. Jack tapped his bracelet again and it popped into a shield once more. He the ran into the fight once more. Mark followed closely and fought some of the opposition. He often heard screaming from the Jack was in, he didn't know if it was Jack or the people who crossed his path.

 

Once the two made it back to the starting point, they noticed that the opposing team had just reached the point where they would win.

 

A loud horn rang out, announcing that the Fire clan team had won and the Earth clan did not.

 

Jack scowled fiercely at the two men who had reached the point and were high fiving each other. Mark's jaw dropped.

 

"How..? We were so close!" Mark exclaimed angrily

 

Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, the earth clan decided that even though they lost they still deserved something. And so the team went into a pub. They ordered drinks and were just sitting down...

 

When the Fire clan burst into the pub, happily singing in celebration.

 

Jack sulked further into his seat. Mark glared at the other team. Some of the earth clan members decided that they had enough and just straight up left, while others sat drinking down more ale.

 

"I really don't like those guys." Mark then took a swig of his drink

 

"We've beat them almost every time. It's always when some of them learn something new that we lose." Jack swirled around his ale with anger.

 

"Is there a way to stop them from learning?"

 

Jack and a few other earth Mages laughed heartily.

 

"The fire clan is passionate about a lot of things, it comes with the elemental abilities." One of the other team members piped in.

 

Jack nodded.

 

Another team member spoke, "They are most passionate about themselves." The whole team erupted in laughter.

 

Mark smiled and drank down the rest of his ale before pushing it away.

 

"Don't worry Mark, those fights only happen every two weeks!" Jack laughed

 

Mark laughed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of inspiration from the Percy Jackson books for this chapter.  
> Sorry about Mark not kicking a lot of butts, but that one guy he kicked is important don't worry. ;)
> 
> Jack is very aggressive when he wants to be as well. xD


	14. First Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehehe

Minx sat at her desk, head in hands as she reread a note. She ran a hand through her dark hair before sighing. Abruptly, she stood from her chair and stuffed the note into her pocket. She fixed her hair at the mirror and opened the door to the hallway. In front of the door was Ira, one of her servants.

 

"Yes, Ira?" Minx asked, staying still as the servant began.

 

"I came to tell you that the others successfully completed the first mission." Ira's red cloth mask covered her lower facial features. It moved fluidly as she spoke.

 

"Good, will they begin the next mission?" Minx passed Ira and slowly started down the hallway.

 

Ira walked just behind Minx and continued talking.

 

"Yes, as soon as I join them."

 

"Wonderful." Minx put her hands behind her back.

 

"But, Advisor, I would like to have more details about what exactly we are doing."

 

"I left them vague, because I want you to do them how you see fit."

 

"I understand that, but is there any specific _ways_ to do it?"

 

Minx paused her walking, almost causing Ira to run in to her.

 

"Hm, use more human ways of doing it. I want to hear about it as well, make sure people know what is happening."

 

"Yes, Advisor." Ira bowed and scurried off to join her team.

 

* * *

 

"Ira! You made it!" Anuka hugged Ira in greeting.

 

"Yes, and before I left I was able to get the Advisor to specify on the orders."

 

"Oh! And what did she say?" Anuka's light skirt blew in the breeze.

 

"To use more human ways of doing it. And to make sure word got out of what was happening."

 

"So no _killing_ reporters?" Anuka giggled.

 

Ira laughed in response.

 

Soon the others joined the group.

 

"Well? When should we start?" Acedia sipped out of her clay cup.

 

"Soon, I hope. My blood is already pumping." Luxuria smiled largely, so large it looked unnatural.

 

"We need to plan correctly before deciding who to begin with." Invidia brushed off herself.

 

"Yes, but we should start soon, so that the Advisor sees our progress." Ira tapped her finger against the table that the group had picked out in the market square.

 

"We should also talk about this in a more private place as well?" Gola sat forward in her seat, making the beads in her hair shake.

 

"Yes, I've requested a room in a inn while we waited for Ira." Anuka stood from her chair and began walking.

 

The others quickly joining her, the group moved through the crowd easily and made it to the Inn before nightfall. Once they all piled into the room and set out their things, they began planning.

 

* * *

 

"Ira!" Gola shook awake Ira from sleep.

 

"Yes?" Ira placed the dagger she swung out, back into its place.

 

"We were about to get ready, it turns out our target is fond of standing outside at the edge of the river at night. We were going to let Acedia take it."

 

"Yes, let her. But I want someone to watch how she does, all we need next is _another attempted murder_ on our hands."

 

"You hear that Ace?" Gola bragged

 

"I did, but what you didn't tell Ira was that the guy likes to drink ale and then stand at the waters edge. I bet that he is very disoriented when he's like that. Easy to _drown_."

 

"Good, it should be easy then." Ira placed her head back on the pillow, her red hair fanning out.

 

"Hopefully, otherwise it's going to cause a ruckus." Acedia yawned.

 

"That it will." Gola pulled on a dark cloak and pinned it shut with her favorite green pin. "I'll watch over Ace. We will be back as soon as we can."

 

The two exited the room and carefully made there way out to their victim's supposed location. They found him staring down at the rushing water, he was swaying with the effects of the ale he had drank and the flow of the water. Gola perched herself on top of a house, carefully to not make any noise. Acedia approached the man and took his arm, whispering lightly into his ear. He swayed once again before sluggishly replying to Ace.

 

"I would love a bath!" The man exclaimed.

 

Then suddenly the man was pushed into the rushing water of the river and held down. He barely struggled, and before you knew it, he went still. Acedia smirked happily, before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being so short, but I wanted this part to be a seperate chapter from the next bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> ;)


	15. First of the Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New hair, a body is found, tea time, Darkness, screams and shouts, Remembrance, Light, & Deaths.

Jack tiredly wiped down the counter of his shop before sighing with exhaustion. He really needs to stop agreeing to lead the team. It would stop all the aches and pains he was feeling. But he knew Felix would just get him to do it anyway.

The only way to get Felix to lay off him is to act sick. And he knows he is a horrible liar.

 

Jack brushed his newly dyed green hair out of his eyes. He smiled with remembrance at the face Mark made when he went downstairs to start breakfast.

 

_It was dumbfounded but happy at the same time._

 

_"It looks awesome!" Mark finally told him._

 

_Jack chuckled, "Thanks, I read somewhere that it may grow things in my hair."_

 

_Mark laughed, "Like what?"_

 

_"I don't know, it's different for everyone. But from what I've heard, grass is the most common."_

 

_Mark's smile widened with mischief._

 

_Finally he yelled out, "GRASS HEAD"_

 

_Jack burst into laughter, he almost spilled his newly made tea because of it._

 

 

Jack shook himself out of the memory with a smile as he heard the bell above the door ring. He turned only to see a disheveled Felix, his clothes dripping wet with water... And was that blood?

 

"Felix?" Jack's eyes widened, his happy thoughts were quickly forgotten.

 

"I-I know you aren't a water user, but I need your help." Felix's eyes were frantically searching Jack's own eyes.

 

"Okay, what do you-?"

 

Jack was then yanked from behind the counter and out the door.

 

"Felix! My plants! I need to lock up shop!"

 

"No time Jack. And it's not like someone's going to steal your plants."

 

Jack huffed and allowed himself to be pulled along.

 

When they stopped, Jack was sure his wrist was bruised. But the thought quickly left him as he saw the sight.

 

A group of people were trying to remove a body from the rushing river water, but were struggling to get the body out before the water began to rush again.

 

Jack quickly stepped up. He planted his feet and then raised his hand up high in the air. The muddy earth under the body raised out of the ground.

 

Jack then took his front foot and put it behind him, and moved his raised hand farther behind his head. The rocks moved out of the river stream and on to solid ground, the rocks on the bottom acting as wheels to move the chunk of earth along.

 

Jack then lowered his hand very slowly, the chunk of earth slowly crumbling down, allowing the body to sit on top of the pile.

 

Jack stood up straight as the water mages stepped back from the river to look over the body.

 

Felix sighed and then turned to Jack. "Sorry to rope you into this, but I needed an earth Mage. And you were the first one I thought of."

 

Jack looked up at Felix, "It's fine. But what happened?", Jack pointed to the blue grey body.

 

"We aren't sure yet. But I hope to find out. Hopefully it's just a drunk who was a little clumsy." Felix looked back over at the Mages examining the body.

 

"Hopefully." Jack brushed off his apron, before realizing that he needed to get back to his shop.

 

"I need to get back to my own job. I'll see you around?" Jack began to step away.

 

"Hopefully not to much." Felix continued to stare at the corpse.

 

Jack backed away, suddenly not feeling too well.

 

* * *

 

When Jack returned to his shop, he happily found it untouched. And surprisingly Mark was sitting on the counter, tapping his fingers against his knee.

 

Mark looked up at the sound of the bell.

 

"I was wondering where you were! The sign still said open and everything!" Mark jumped down from the counter with a worried expression.

 

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Felix came in and asked for help." Jack passed by Mark and began tending to some of the plants.

 

"Well that explains it." Mark crossed his arms.

 

"Not all of it." Jack mumbled, just loud enough for Mark to hear it.

 

Mark shifted on his feet, "What do you mean?" He walked closer to Jack, who began to water one of the plants.

 

"A body was found in the river." Jack said bluntly, not meaning for it to sound as harsh as it did.

 

Mark's eyes widened, "O-oh." Mark turned away for a second.

 

Jack stopped watering the plant. He brushed his hair out of his face, only to notice a little sprout sticking out of his hair.

 

He laughed gently, and carefully brushed his hand over it.

 

Mark turned back around at the noise and noticed what had happened. Mark's face widened with a smile, but it looked a bit forced.

 

"I didn't notice this earlier, must have just happened." Jack chuckled

 

"Maybe when you were out and about with Felix?" Mark swallowed thickly.

 

"Yeah, maybe with the little bit of sunshine and water?" Jack questioned

 

Mark shrugged, "Maybe." He smiled.

 

The two continued to talk, every once and a while Mark would notice a small daisy blossom sticking out of Jack's hair which would abruptly change the conversation. But the two stayed the rest of the day there.

 

Mark would sometimes help Jack do things, like water one plant or put a bit of dirt on this plant, or move this plant to this larger pot.

 

To Jack, Mark was a lot of help.

 

To Mark, Mark was a clumsy mess.

 

Once they closed up shop, the two made it to the Market to buy some things before the market left at nightfall. Mark had to drag Jack away from some carts because he wanted to buy a plant or something else he saw. But once they had the needed things they left quickly to start up dinner.

 

"Jackkk" Mark called out to Jack.

 

"Yeah?" Jack called back from his green room.

 

"Where do I put the, uhhh," Mark glanced at the jar of leaves he was holding, "Wild cherry leaves?"

 

Jack didn't immediately respond, and Mark was about to go and ask properly, when the door swung open. Jack stood in the door way about to say something when there was a knock on the front door.

 

Both turned to look at my the door before Mark walked over quickly to answer it.

 

Behind it was Danny, he was breathing heavily like he just ran a mile getting here.

 

"Danny?" Mark adjusted the large jar in his hands so he wouldn't drop it.

 

Danny coughed before gesturing if he could come in. Mark swung the door open wider to let him in. Danny quickly entered the room.

 

Jack appeared up behind Mark, effectively scaring the crap out of Mark. Who almost dropped the jar in the slight panic.

 

Danny coughed again before settling into a chair. He shivered, even though the room was warm from the fire a couple feet away. Jack picked up a blanket and put it around Danny's shoulders, Danny mumbled a quiet thank you before coughing again.

 

"What happened to you?" Mark asks bluntly

 

Jack silently glared at him as he sat across from Danny.

 

Danny gave no notice to the blunt question. Jack looked to Mark and then the jar of leaves Mark was holding, then mouthed to Mark, "Go make tea with those." Mark then scurried off to make wild cherry tea.

 

Jack patted Danny's shoulder, "You okay?" He asked.

 

Danny nodded, before coughing again.

 

"Mark's making tea, it should help with your coughing." Jack told Danny gently.

 

Danny nodded once again before settling into the chair properly. Once Mark returned with the tea, Danny drank it quickly and almost immediately began talking.

 

"Marzia told me that a body was found in the river earlier today."

 

Jack stopped drinking his own cup of tea to reply.

 

"Yes, I was there to help them remove it." Jack said quietly.

 

Danny nodded hurriedly, "Is that what the prophecy meant? 'A loss happens'?"

 

Mark's eyes widened, "Maybe. I never thought that it might mean something like that." He turned away slightly in thought.

 

"I did. I kinda suspected that." Jack replied as he swished his tea.

 

Mark narrowed his eyes, "What made you suspect that?"

 

"They way Felix acted after I helped him." Jack glanced up at the two.

 

Danny's eyebrows rose in surprise.

 

"What do you mean, Jack?" Danny leaned forward in his seat.

 

"He said that he hopes that it was just a clumsy drunk late at night. But I got the feeling he knew more than he was letting on."

 

"Does that mean he knows who did it?" Mark asked, shifting on his feet.

 

"No, not exactly. But it may mean he thinks that more will happen. Hopefully it's just the once." Jack answered.

 

Mark then felt an odd lightness in his head.

 

He stumbled, watching things happen in slow motion.

 

Jack dropping his tea as he jumps up to grab Mark.

 

Danny's face turning toward him with a look of fear.

 

And then blackness.

 

* * *

 

"MARK?!" Jack shook Mark's limp body.

 

"Jack don't panic! He's still breathing, still alive." Danny tried to comfort Jack, but he too, was afraid of losing this new friend.

 

"HOW CAN I NOT PANIC?!" Jack practically screeched.

 

"Do you have something that can wake him up? Smelling salts? A potion or herb?"

 

"Um, maybe? I-I'll have to go look."

 

"I'll stay with him Jack, go find the things you need."

 

Jack hopped up from the floor where he was kneeling and raced into his green room.

 

"Stay with us Mark." Jack mumbled to the room.

 

* * *

 

Mark awoke to the sound of a scream.

 

But when he looked around he no longer was in the cabin with Jack and Danny.

 

He was in the middle of the main street of the Mage community.

 

He stood up and followed the rush of people. Once he made it and ghosted his way through the crowd he found a familiar gruesome sight. He tangled his hand in his hair.

 

_I remember this._ He thought, _I know what's happening._

 

"Out of the way!" Someone yelled "Water Clan Leader here!"

 

Mark's head swiveled towards the sound.

 

_Felix._

 

Felix emerged from the growing crowd, only to groan in frustration.

 

"Damn it, that's the third time, how is this guy doing this?" 

 

Another voice broke into the crowd, Mark almost sighed in relief.

 

"Excuse me, I need to get past." Jack arrived at the front of the crowd. His hair chock full of flowers, leaves, and twigs.

 

"Oh no..." Jack said quietly.

 

"Tell me again why you thought letting in a _Fischbach_ was a good idea?" Felix snapped at Jack, turned to Jack with an angered look.

 

Jack swallowed thickly, and lowered his head.

 

"He was so nice though, Felix. And I didn't see any bad intentions in his soul!" Jack raised his head.

 

"You may not have seen it because he had no bad intentions towards you." Felix poked Jack.

 

Jack glared at Felix with as much intensity as Felix was.

 

"You do know that I soul walked with him, in his own mind. I didn't see anything wrong."

 

Felix paused, "Yes, but I still don't have a good feeling about him." Felix said as he turned away from Jack.

 

"That's real nice Felix, but until the day you can use that feeling as evidence against him, I'm still gonna trust him." Jack turned away from the bloody scene and walked away from the direction he came from.

 

Felix took a deep, shaky breath. "I need to talk to-"

 

Mark's eyesight suddenly went white.

 

When he reopened them, he saw Jack and Danny in front of him.

 

"Glad you are back." Danny smiled.

 

Mark's mouth open and closed like a dying fish. Both Danny and Jack quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"Mark, you okay?" Jack grabbed Mark's shoulder.

 

_"There's going to be more deaths."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small side effect that happens if you get something told to you by the Goddess of Misfortune and Fortune, and have the ability to soul walk.
> 
> You often get mental flashbacks.
> 
> :)


	16. The Dragons Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo, sorry about this being short AND late.

This wasn't the first time Prince Thomas had to wait with the dragons and the dragon keepers. However, he was hoping that it would be only a one time thing. 

 

Apparently it was not.

 

Now he just had to wait for his brother to get here.

 

 

It was taking longer then he thought.

 

 

"Your highness?" The youngest dragon keeper peeked by the door, the boy was about at the age of sixteen or seventeen years old.

 

"Yes?" Thomas looked up from his book.

 

"The _dragons_ wish to speak with you." 

 

Thomas stuck his bookmark inside the page and quickly followed the young dragon keeper.

 

When they arrived, Thomas immediately knew something was wrong.

 

The three dragons where conversing in their usual, unusual language, but it was not the happy chirps Thomas had heard many times before.

 

Instead, it was deep grumbles, like that of thunder and lightening. Or the shaking of a mountain.

 

It was anxious and not what Thomas was hoping to hear.

 

The three dragons noticed him and the dragon keeper. They bowed their heads, as did Thomas and the dragon keeper. Then they immediately began talking again.

 

This time, the dragon keeper was translating for Thomas.

 

"Something has happened, the starting of something that was not supposed to happen for another decade." The dragon keeper translated.

 

"Something deadly and horrible. Something that will bring chaos." The dragon keeper was struggling to translate when the dragons were conversing so quickly.

 

"A prophecy has been told, one death starts the beginning of so many more. A forgotten God to be returned to their respective home. A burning passion and hatred. A happy man turned sour. A hopeful queen kicked from the throne. A rat in the millions of mice." The dragon keeper took a breath and continued.

 

"Crystals losing their light, dying from an unknown sickness. Animals hiding from the storm. A protective shield lost and taken apart. An icy cold heart, burned."

 

The dragons stopped speaking, the dragon keeper sighing as they finished.

 

"What does this mean?" Thomas asked the room.

 

The first dragon began speaking. The dragon keeper sighed in frustration but began again.

 

"Stay. No leaving. Stay here until storm passes."

 

"What storm?" Thomas asked

 

The second dragon began speaking.

 

"The purple storm. The beginning of the end."

 

Thomas stood there, utterly confused.

 

Then the third dragon began speaking.

 

"The prophecies of our ancestors are beginning. The Time That Has Been Fortold is beginning."

 

The dragons stopped speaking. And didn't look like they would start speaking again.

 

Thomas hesitantly left, the dragon keeper right on his heels.

 

Once the two had left the dragon cavern, Thomas stopped the young dragon keeper.

 

"What did they mean by all that?"

 

"I'm unable to properly explain it to you. It's hard to describe when it's from an ancient language."

 

Thomas sighed, "But what they said? That I have to stay here until the storm passes? What does it mean? There is no storm outside."

 

"It was the best word I could use to describe it, but a storm isn't always weather." The dragon keeper smiled, bowed, and left.

 

Leaving Prince Thomas to stand in a dark hallway with tons of questions and no answers.

 

* * *

 

When Thomas arrived back to his room, he knew that he needed to do something to get his mind off of the matter.

 

He pulled out one of the many blank canvases he brought with him when the dragon keepers asked for him.

 

He painted the first thing on his mind.

 

A dragon.

 

A dark purple one. It was leaning over its prey with claws outstretched and jaws open wide. It was hidden in the shadows just out of sight. At first glance all you saw was the uncaring sheep. But when you looked closer...

 

Thomas moved the canvas away, happy now that he had the darker thought out of the way. And he began painting once again.

 

This time it was a warm fire.

 

But the longer Thomas worked on it, the more he noticed the harsh, hidden part to it. He sighed in frustration.

 

Thomas placed this canvas away, just like the last.

 

He began again. This time, he hoped, would be different then the last two.

 

He began painting a rock, about the size of his fist. But then it grew into a crystal. An easy, dark blue. He added in more detail, and the crystal began to look like it was glowing. Thomas sighed happily. He then added in small amounts of red and green, to add the slightest of colors.

 

He sat back happy with it.

 

Then he noticed something.

 

Thomas scowled and placed the canvas with the others.

 

 

He was going to run out of canvases if he wasn't careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell you the truth, Thomas is as confused as Mark.
> 
> I'm pretty sure it runs in the family.


	17. The New Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam smacks into a window, Mark thinks Jack is talking to a cactus, something has happened to the magic, Felix tells Jack some news, Jack gets a headache, Felix and Jack throw around some words, and Jack regrets life decisions.

Jack sat in his green room. The plants were flourishing, the wind was blowing outside, letting in just the slightest of breezes.

 

Then Jack heard a smack.

 

Something ran into the window behind him.

 

"Oh no. Not that poor chickadee again."

 

Jack turned around and faced the window, only to see Sam.

 

"Sam?" Jack walked up to the closed window and opened it.

 

Sam rushed in, the fairy's voice a string of unusual sounds.

 

"Sam, Sam. It's okay. I got you." He whispered quietly.

 

Jack carefully scooped up the shaking fairy and began walking to the kitchen.

 

"What happened, Sam?" Jack asked carefully as he placed the still shaking fairy down on the counter.

 

Sam's voice came out in stutters of the same unusual sound as before.

 

Jack looked up from the small plate of food he was preparing, "Somethings happened to the magic?"

 

Sam nodded furiously.

 

"What happened? Do you know?" Jack pushed over the plate of food.

 

Sam's green wings twitched as they shook their head no.

 

"Did you talk to Marzia?"

 

Sam began babbling again, this time coherent enough that Jack could understand them.

 

"Marzia was unavailable?" Jack's eyebrows twitched "Is she sick?"

 

Sam shook their head no once again.

 

"Why wasn't Marzia there then?"

 

Sam was just about to begin speaking again when a deeper voice cut in.

 

"Are you talking to the cactus again?"

 

It was Mark.

 

His hair was mused about and he had a cold cup of tea in hand.

 

"You're up late." Jack said sternly

 

"Thanks mom." Mark replied, walking to the still warm pot of tea that was made for Sam.

 

"Don't drink that Mark."

 

Mark paused. "Why?"

 

Jack then gestured to Sam who was staring up at Mark with bright, _poisonous_ , green eyes.

 

Mark's eyes widened at the sight.

 

"Is that a fairy?" Mark's voice was full of awe. "They are so adorable!"

 

Jack laughed, "Just wait until you see the bad side. You won't think they are adorable then."

 

Sam's giggle came out as the sound of leaves rustling.

 

Mark squeaked, "They talk like- uhhh," Mark was struggling for words.

 

Jack threw his head back with laughter.

 

"Stop laughing at me! I just woke up!" Jack continued to laugh.

 

Mark rolled his eyes. Then refocused on Sam.

 

"Hi fairy." He mumbled as he waved his hand lightly.

 

Sam giggled again and waved back. Mark's face was full of happiness.

 

Once Jack stopped laughing, he began to explain to Mark why he couldn't drink the tea.

 

"The tea has some magic in it. It can only be drank by fairies."

 

"Why?" Mark tilted his head.

 

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Jack mumbled.

 

But he began speaking again. "The fairies use a form of magic called 'fairy dust'. It comes from the water in the mountain, but it's put through the soil of a magical tree. The tree acts as a way to quickly pass magic where it needs to go from place to place. There is one in Dragonfly mountain. And one down with the oracles. The one with the oracles is believed to be just a sapling. Even though it looks much bigger then any normal sapling. But it's rumored that because there is a new tree, means that the old tree is dying or is going to die."

 

"Oh."

 

"And from what I got from Sam a moment before you came in, was that something has happened to the magic."

 

"Is that a good thing?"

 

"I'm not sure yet." Jack shifted awkwardly.

 

The three sat in silence until there was sharp, quick knocks on the front door.

 

"Um, I'll get it." Mark ruffled his hair before trying to make it look a bit more presentable

 

Felix was at the door, he had Marzia and a few other people behind him.

 

"Uh, is Jack here?" Marzia asked.

 

"Nope." Mark said smugly.

 

Jack then scoffed behind him and pushed Mark out of the way. Sam sat on his shoulder.

 

"I'm here. Mark's just being stupid."

 

"We came to inform you that the leader of the Earth clan, just passed away last night." Felix's face twisted into a different expression towards the end of the sentence, but quickly vanished.

 

Jack sighed lightly, "Have you come to also inform me that I now am the leader?" Jack asked quietly.

 

Felix nodded, his expression of one of pity.

 

"What does that mean?" Mark asked, confused.

 

"I'm going to have to close my shop." Jack ran a hand through his hair, "and not talk to you about council things."

 

"Like kingdom secret things? Except it's not a kingdom?"

 

Felix's expression soured.

 

"In a way, yes."

 

"Well, I can take care of your plants until things get sorted out."

 

"It's not like that, Mark. I've been voted to be the permanent leader."

 

Mark immediately realized what it all meant.

 

"You're going to sell your plants? And your shop?" Mark asked quietly, his face full of concern and worry.

 

"Yeah. With the council and who knows what else, I'm going to have my hands full."

 

Mark nodded somberly.

 

Jack turned back to Felix, who now had a sad look on his face.

 

"Thanks...For informing me Felix."

 

"No problem." Felix and the group with him said their goodbyes and then left.

 

It left Mark and Jack to stand on the patio as the crickets chirped and the distant wolves howled.

 

* * *

 

Jack awoke the next morning to a splitting headache.

 

This was _not_ going to be his day.

 

Jack pulled on clothes and made sure his hair was okay.

 

He walked down the stairs to find Mark already making breakfast.

 

"I decided to make you breakfast since I'll be leaving tomorrow." Mark looked up smiling, but his eyes looked sad.

 

Jack smiled, "Thanks Mark." He patted Mark on the back.

 

"Welcome."

 

Mark served them nicely cooked eggs and ham. Jack made himself tea and then said goodbye to Mark.

 

Mark stood in the kitchen with his arms crossed.

 

"Well what do I do now?"

 

* * *

 

When Jack walked into the council room he was bombarded with hellos and congrats on the leadership.

 

_What's so happy about having more stress added to your life?_ He thought.

 

When Jack took his seat at the table, Felix began speaking.

 

"As you all know, we lost Mitch the other night. And our good friend and strongest Earth clan member, Sean William McLoughlin, was voted to take his place." Felix gestured to Jack sitting with a few of the other Earth Clan members.

 

Jack bowed his head.

 

Felix began again, "But what was not told to the public, was the fact that Mitch was murdered."

 

A wave of gasps echoed around the room.

 

Felix waved them down. "This is the second murder in the past two days." Felix paused, glancing at Jack, who was putting things together.

 

One of the other Water clan members began to speak, "We aren't sure why someone would start killing our people, but we do have some suspicions."

 

Felix started once more, "One of them being Mark Fischbach."

 

Jack's eyes widened.

 

"He arrived here just over a week ago. These people are being killed with human blades. How is this a coincidence?"

 

Jack slammed his hands on the table, "Do not start naming names until you have evidence Felix! Until you have solid evidence, he is a free man."

 

"A free man? He always has been Jack! He's royalty! He always will be until the people fight back!"

 

"He isn't hurting anyone!"

 

"He might have!" Felix swung his arms wildly with emotion.

 

"No evidence!" Jack's yell echoed through the cavern, leaving everyone silent.

 

"I knew I never should have willingly accepted this stupid leadership." Jack pulled his hands off the table and quickly walked away. Leaving the council, behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being kinda short, but it seemed longer when i was first writing it.
> 
> But Felix is something of butt. Probably the whole butt actually.
> 
>  
> 
> Any questions? Ask me below or at my Tumblr @moondragon12 !!


	18. Bad Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack walks away, Felix grumps, and Mark has another nightmare.

Jack hadn't stopped walking.

 

He walked past the market. He walked past his home. He walked past the tree line and into the woods.

 

Then he stopped, finally.

 

His feet hurt.

 

Jack sat down on the ground, and then fell backwards onto his back. He stared up at the tree canopy, birds darted in and out of the tree branches, singing beautiful songs. Jack closed his eyes, hoping to find peace.

 

He felt the energy beneath his hands and focused on it. It came into a clearer view and he saw it.

 

He saw what Sam was talking about the night before.

 

A few young roots were weaving themselves into the the older ones.

 

The great tree was losing its power.

 

Jack sighed. He pulled himself out of the trance and continued to stare up at the rolling clouds and the tree canopy.

 

* * *

 

Felix was bound to find him, he was just hoping that it would be later on.

 

"Not now Felix." Jack sighed, his eyes still closed.

 

"I just want to talk to you."

 

"And I don't want to hear the dirt you have on Mark. He's proven he's better then we think."

 

"Could be a facade." Felix replied sitting next to Jack.

 

Jack opened one eye to scowl at Felix.

 

"Okay okay." Felix sighed, "I'm sorry I got you mad though. I know how much you hate being mad. Which is kinda ironic."

 

Jack snickered and sat up. "Is that your way of apologizing?"

 

"I said sorry!" Felix practically squeaked.

 

Jack laughed again.

 

Felix sighed with a smile, it quickly turned to something more serious.

 

"I am sorry though. I truly mean it. I lost my temper, and it didn't help the situation."

 

"I think if you were super calm about all of it, I would have felt ten times worse." Jack mumbled just loud enough for Felix to hear.

 

"I guess me losing my temper is a good thing then." Felix smirked.

 

"Not always." Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

 

"Hmm, yeah. But I'll always try."

 

Jack smiled, then realized that it was past noon now.

 

"I need lunch." Jack began picking himself up.

 

"I can take you out to that sushi place we like? As an apology?" Felix jumped up.

 

Jack sighed, "I want to check in with Mark first. He's leaving tomorrow. So he might be planning something."

 

Felix smiled, "Alright." Once Jack turned around, Felix sighed through his nose.

 

 

Once the two made it to Jack's cabin, they both realized that it was a bit more then past noon.

 

Mark rushed into the living room with a wild look on his face.

 

"Where were you? I thought you might have died!"

 

"Not Dead." Jack smiled

 

"I made you lunch, but it's probably cold by now." Mark chuckled nervously.

 

"Great! Felix can eat It!" Jack smirked.

 

"Hardy har." Felix mocked.

 

Mark's eyebrows quirked in confusion.

 

The three walked to the kitchen, where there was a fairy rummaging through the cupboards.

 

"Sam! What have I said about eating my sweets!" Jack rushed.

 

Sam's head popped out of the cupboard, the fairy's face covered in a mixture of colors.

 

Jack sighed, "Come here, let's get your face cleaned up. Or the other fairies are going to be upset they didn't get any."

 

Sam grumbled, but complied.

 

Mark and Felix stood awkwardly in the doorway.

 

"So, anything interesting happen at the council?" Mark asked

 

Jack paused, but quickly continued his cleaning of Sam's face again. Felix's face fell, but he said nothing.

 

"All take that as a 'Yes, but we can't tell you.' Which I'm fine with getting. This is your guys community. Not mine, or my family's."

 

Jack looked up from his cleaning with an obvious smirk. Felix frowned.

 

"And I'll take the weird looks as a good reason to escape this one sided conversation and leave the room to continue packing my bags up." Mark quickly left the kitchen.

 

"Happy now?" Felix grumbled

 

"A bit yeah, now if you'll accept it as truth, that will make me a whole lot happier." Jack glanced over his shoulder at Felix, who was sulking.

 

"Until he's proven otherwise, I'm not letting up."

 

Jack sighed, "I kinda expected you to say that."

 

Once Sam was cleaned up, Jack sat up straight and turned to Felix.

 

"Still up for the sushi?" Jack asked

 

Felix looked up from staring at his shoes, "Yeah, sure!"

 

"Alright, I'll go tell Mark so he doesn't freak out again."

 

Jack quickly made his way to Mark, while Felix quietly fumed.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so you remember when the prophecy finished and I was cleaning up?" Felix spoke up over the chatter of the busy restaurant.

 

"Kinda? I was still really out of it." Jack then chomped down on another sushi roll.

 

"Well, when I was cleaning, I noticed one of the crystals in the room had this growth like thing in and around it. Cry got Matt and Ryan to check it out by bringing them a sample of it. They said that when they cracked open the crystal to get a better look, that the growth was visibly moving! And that it was dark colored and goopy and super sticky."

 

"Gross." Jack said before eating another sushi roll.

 

"That's what I said. And so Matt and Ryan got some of their friends to check it out, and apparently it's some sort of poison. It's a rare poison, and they aren't sure how it occurs. But the last case of something happening like this, was back when the Dragon Wars were just beginning."

 

Jack paused his eating, "So are you saying that a war of some sort may breakout, because of this rare poison?" Jack stuffed another sushi roll in his mouth with a look of obvious amusement.

 

"No, what I'm trying to say is, before the Dragon Wars happened, there was a prophecy. And I think something is happening because of the prophecy."

 

Jack stopped eating.

 

"So, will you tell me what the prophecy is?" Felix asked.

 

Jack sighed, "It shall be when great friends fall and a loss happens, the eldest brother must wait for the young heir and the return of the dragons."

 

"So, great friends fall. Is that referencing the deaths?" Felix ate a sushi roll in thought.

 

"Well, young heir probably means Mark. And the return of the dragons bit probably means that the dragons have something to do with all of this."

 

Felix hummed in thought.

 

"A loss happens may mean, losing something."

 

"Or someone."

 

Felix turned to Jack with a quirked eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, like the deaths?"

 

"Hmm, maybe."

 

The two then continued to eat sushi in silence.

 

* * *

 

"Well, I guess I could take a nap." Mark sat on the edge of his bed, his bag on the floor in front of him.

 

"I might get my nightmares again though."

 

Mark fell back on his bed, his head narrowly missing the wall.

 

"I'll take a nap. Nightmares come at me I'm ripped." Mark yawned before drifting off.

 

 

_Mark!_

 

"Mark!!

 

Mark, wake up!!"

 

_That was Thomas's voice!_

 

 

"Mark! You have to go!

 

You have to move!"

 

_That...That was Jack's voice._

 

 

"Mark, get up!

 

We need to move, now!"

 

_That's Wade's voice..._

 

 

_I can't wake up, why can't I wake up?_

 

 

"He needs to wake up!

 

We need to wake him up!"

 

_That's Bob..._

 

 

"What do we do?"

 

Jack's voice sounded panicky.

 

 

He needed to wake up to tell his friends he was okay.

 

 

Mark tried to move his hands, blink, something!

 

 

But _nothing_ happened.

 

 

A light, bubbling feeling began in his chest.

 

 

"Mark!

 

The people need you!

 

You must fight it!"

 

_Fight what? Thomas help!_

 

 

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

 

 

**_WHY CAN'T I MOVE!_ **

 

 

Mark woke up covered in sweat, on the floor, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave any notes or theories or whatnot below in the comments!!


	19. Memories

When Jack arrived home, he smiled and set down his bag.

 

Then he noticed the fate sound of someone crying.

 

Jack stopped and listened carefully. Hoping that he was just hearing things.

 

Then he heard footsteps, and saw Mark come down the stairs.

 

Mark's shirt was stuck to his back with sweat, and he was wiping at his eyes.

 

Mark didn't notice Jack and walked past him, into the kitchen.

 

Jack waited a moment before following Mark into the kitchen.

 

He saw Mark standing at the kitchen counter, looking out the window as some tea began to boil.

 

Jack came out of the shadows enough for Mark to see him. When Mark turned, he almost jumped into the air with fright.

 

"Jack, holy crap. I didn't hear you come in. You scared the living daylight out of me."

 

"Sorry, I thought you saw me."

 

"Ah, it's okay. Want some tea?" Mark turned to get another cup.

 

"Sure, if you are willing to talk to me." Jack tilted his head.

 

Mark stiffened, "About what?" Mark's voice was shaky.

 

Jack thought about asking him why or if he was crying, but decided to go a different route.

 

"I talked to Felix earlier. I just want to say this out right now, but he really does not like you."

 

Mark coughed, "Glad to know I wasn't just picking up on things that weren't there." Marked coughed again.

 

"No, he just really dislikes you."

 

"Good to know. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Mark asked hopeful.

 

"No, there is more to talk about."

 

"Alright, go ahead." Mark frowned slightly.

 

"While you and I were completely out of it after the telling of the prophecy, Felix apparently found something in one of the crystals in the cave."

 

"Something _, in,_ a crystal?" Mark questioned.

 

"Yeah, and Cry had it tested by some friends of mine. They cracked open the crystal and found a rare poison inside it." Jack continued.

 

"A poison grew inside of the crystal?" Mark asked, almost mockingly.

 

"Yeah," Jack scowled at Mark slightly, "And Felix told me that the only other time something happened like this, was when the Dragon Wars were just beginning."

 

"Woah." Mark drank some of his tea, almost burning the roof of his mouth.

 

"Yeah! And Felix thinks that something big, like the Dragon Wars, is going to happen because of this prophecy."

 

"Let's hope not."

 

Jack nodded.

 

* * *

 

"Mark?" Jack called up the stairs.

 

"Yeahhhh?" Mark poked his head past the corner and into Jack's view.

 

"I'm going to the market to get some things. You wanna go or stay?"

 

"I'll go! I might find something to take as a souvenir."

 

Jack laughed as he grabbed his bag and left with Mark right behind.

 

 

They quickly arrived. The day was starting to end, and so some of the carts were starting to leave.

 

Jack ran through and by the crowds that were either grabbing last minute things, or were packing up and leaving.

 

 

Mark quickly lost Jack.

 

 

That light, bubbly feeling had begun to bloom in his chest again.

 

 

Things were going too quickly, it was so hard to tell what was Jack and what was just a large plant.

 

 

Mark continued to stumble through the crowd until he finally got out of it.

 

 

He still lost Jack though.

 

 

* * *

 

Jack didn't even realize Mark was gone.

 

That made the next few moments even worse.

 

A scream of bloody murder erupted from the middle of the crowded square. Jack raced towards the source, carefully passing by people.

 

When he reached the source of the sound, he immediately looked behind him for Mark.

 

Mark, _was no where to be seen._

 

"How is he doing this? This is the third one."

 

Jack looked over to see Felix.

 

"So what excuse do you have for that Fischbach now?" Felix turned his head and scowled darkly.

 

Jack floundered, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on land.

 

"He...was just behind me."

 

"And what? Up and disappeared?" Felix chuckled, but it held no humor. "Well you can obviously tell where he was. Hm?" Felix smirked.

 

"You still need evidence, Felix." Jack's words finally made it out.

 

"I think, no alibi, human blade murder weapons, and the straight up fact that him and his family _ignored us since the beginning_ , is great evidence in my book." Felix huffed angrily.

 

"But he still needs to be put up for trial and the council has to judge the facts."

 

"Yes, and you know this will be the first thing I bring up tomorrow."

 

Felix then turned away from Jack and left the scene as some of the other council members began to lead people away from the crime scene.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark walked back to Jack's cabin, he immediately started a fire in the fireplace and heated up the cold room.

 

Even though they were gone for only a few minutes, the cabin still began to get a bit chilly.

 

Mark thought maybe making dinner for Jack would be enough of an apology for losing him in the crowd.

 

And since he was leaving tomorrow afternoon, he thought it would be nice to make Jack the first meal they had together. Bean and chicken stew.

 

 

The soup was almost done when Mark heard the front door open, and slam closed.

 

Mark immediately thought that Jack must be really angry then.

 

But then he heard a sigh and Jack walked into the room.

 

Mark's heart was beating, he thought his hands were shaking, so he quickly hid them behind his back.

 

"Hi, Mark." Jack looked at Mark carefully.

 

"Hi, Jack. I made food. I thought it would be a good enough apology for losing you in the crowd." Mark hurriedly brushed his hair out of his face before hiding his shaking hand again.

 

Jack sighed and uncrossed his arms, "Thanks Mark. But, I have something to tell you."

 

"Oh, oh yeah?" Mark's voice cracked slightly.

 

"Another body was found, in the square."

 

Mark's face went pale, _memories_ flooding back.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"And since you weren't there, with me, when I found it, Felix feels like you may have had something to do with it."

 

Mark's jaw dropped open, "He thinks-! What! I wouldn't hurt anyone, unless it was self defense, but I would not murder!" The sentence ended with a squeak of Mark's voice.

 

Jack sighed, "I know, but Felix has something of a grudge against you. And he has blamed the past deaths as your doing as well."

 

"What? I thought the other deaths were accidental or natural, not murder."

 

"Felix told that to the public in order to not cause a panic. But the other two deaths, were murders."

 

Mark's hands really began to shake, and Jack noticed this as Mark ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Hey, hey, I'm going to defend you." Jack tried to comfort Mark, "And Felix doesn't have any real, solid evidence yet. I think it will work out. But I don't suggest leaving, that may make you look like you are trying to get away from it." Jack crossed his arms.

 

"You will really support me?" Mark asked with slight shock and amazement.

 

"Yes, to the greatest extent that I can." Jack nodded.

 

Mark hugged Jack suddenly, squeezing the air out of him.

 

"Thank you Jack." Mark held back tears.

 

"Hug, too tight." Jack lightly hit Mark's arm.

 

"Oh sorry." Mark released Jack from the hug and Jack gasped in air.

 

"You idiot. If you killed me, Felix would straight up kill you."

 

"Well I promise not to kill you then." Mark told him, "not like I was going to anyway..." He muttered.

 

Once Jack could breath normally, the food was done cooking.

 

"Is this...?" Jack began as he took his first sip of the stew.

 

"Bean and chicken soup? Yes." Mark smiled lightly.

 

"Did you make this because you wanted to remake the first food we had together?"

 

"Yep. It was supposed to be like 'Hey I'm leaving tomorrow I made this' but I guess that's not happening."

 

"Yeah, sorry about that Mark."

 

"Not much you can do about it." Mark chuckled lightly.

 

"Not really, no." Jack chuckled as well.

 

The two gathered bowls and continued to eat in silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything will come true. 
> 
> But some will happen, but 
> 
> end 
> 
> differently.


	20. To catch you up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a summary of what's happened over time as the things in past chapters have happened.
> 
> See any parallels?

"Wade, I swear-"

 

"Bob, it's fine. Okay? He's fine, everything is fine." Wade exaggerated the words.

 

"No, Wade it's not. There is apparently deaths happening in the 'Mage Community' and Mark is the main suspect!" Bob exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

 

"Yes, but we got this information from a shady bartender. You can't trust everybody." Wade waved his hands around to express his frustration and exasperation with Bob.

 

"We should at least check it out." Bob crossed his arms with a stern look. It reminded Wade of the Prince Thomas when talking to the Prince Mark about the trouble he got himself into.

 

Wade sighed, "Okay, fine. We will check this possibly false information we have gotten, and hope for the best."

 

* * *

 

One of the young servants poked their head into the study,"My lady, Captain Schied wishes to speak with you." They told her.

 

"Thank you Will, I will be right with him." Her voice was sophisticated and held an air of power.

 

The servant quickly left the room.

 

Once she no longer heard the servants footsteps, she stood and faced the large mirror behind her. She quietly removed the lavender colored mask covering her face and carefully inspected her face.

 

None of the scars had faded.

 

She quickly pulled on her mask once again, careful to not disturb the sensitive skin that had been distracting her all day. She sighed and fixed her clothes in the mirror, making sure her hair looked a bit more presentable. Then left the study quickly with her hands behind her back.

 

* * *

 

Thomas flopped down on his bed, he couldn't sleep.

 

His dreams full of harsh winds and cries of help from his friends and family. But awake, all he could do was draw, but he used all of his supplies quite quickly. He was not used to the sudden need to get _something out._ Whenever it be something he saw or heard in a dream, or just something he couldn't stop thinking about, he had to get it out on paper or canvas.

 

Then, the young dragon keeper knocked on the Prince's open door.

 

"You alright my lord?" The boy asked.

 

"No, I am not. After speaking with the dragons, less then three days ago, I have had some problems."

 

"Some people experience unusual things after speaking with the dragons. Do you wish to tell me, so I may offer help?"

 

Thomas slowly sat up, "I've been having weird dreams, most are of a strong wind. Pushing me back and forth, sometimes pulling the air from my lungs. Some are just like that, but have the strong cries of my family and friends in need of my help. Other times I have an idea or thought, and I must write it down. Doesn't matter if it's canvas or paper."

 

The dragon keeper smiled lightly, "You are experiencing the most common side affect to talking with the dragons."

 

Thomas sighed in slight relief, "What is it? What does it mean?" Thomas asked.

 

"When the dragons speak, it's basically, that you are being told a prophecy."

 

Thomas paled slightly, "Oh." He sighed and brushed a hand across his face.

 

"But don't be worried, my lord, the dragon speak is very loosely translated. It could mean many different things. And some may never happen. Some may happen, but not the way you saw them as. That could make them better, or worse."

 

Thomas sighed, thanked the young man, and prepared himself for a long night of many unusual dreams.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, Bob, we _have_ been heading to the Mage community. But it's getting dark, and I hear wolves. I think we should head back and get an inn. We can do this later."

 

Bob huffed, "Fine, Wade." Bob quickly turned his horse around and began heading out of the woods.

 

"Now, how hard was that?" Wade smiled cheekily.

 

Bob directed his horse closer to Wade's and promptly shoved him ever so slightly.

 

"Now that wasn't very good. Need to get out in the field again! Maybe you should-"

 

Bob shoved Wade off his horse.

 

"Oops." Bob laughed as Wade sat up coughing.

 

"Thanks, I needed to be put in my place while Mark wasn't here."

 

Bob laughed again.

 

* * *

 

"Hello Minx." Tyler stood from his desk, mouth quirking up in a slight smile.

 

"I was asked to come and see you. Do you need something?"

 

"I know you are very busy with work. But the Queen asked to see you."

 

Minx shuffled, "The Queen?" Minx steadied her voice.

 

"I know it has been quite some time since you both spoke," Tyler began leading Minx from the room, "But the Queen said she needed some guidance since both her children are missing and the Royal General is currently looking for them." He explained.

 

"I can understand that." Minx walked next to Tyler.

 

"Here, she's waiting."

 

Minx quickly stepped into the Queen's study, and then stepped into the light of the fireplace.

 

"Your highness, you wished to speak with me?"

 

The Queen didn't move from the seat she was seated in front of the fire.

 

"Your highness?" Minx stepped a little closer, her boots making slight clacking noises as she moved.

 

"Minx, where are my children?" The Queen finally spoke.

 

Minx exhaled quietly, "I know where Prince Mark is." She told the Queen.

 

"And where is this?" The Queen asked, still staring at the fire in front of her.

 

"A place called 'Mage Community', your highness." Minx replied.

 

The Queen was silent for a moment.

 

"How come I have never heard of this place?"

 

"It was in the making for a few years, it has only recently begun gaining notice. They only announced that they were a true community last year."

 

"Did we send a gift?" The Queen asked

 

"Yes, your highness."

 

"Good. When a community comes together like that, you should support them unless they plan on hurting people."

 

"Some of them do hurt people."

 

The Queen went silent, "They do?" the Queen asked.

 

"Yes, some use their powers to hurt others. But they stay hidden in the community. Never usually found because of a lack of government in the community. It lets in one horrible person, and then more join in."

 

The Queen was silent again.

 

"Have you been helping them find these people?"

 

"Yes, I have helped them. But lately something has been happening there that could put your son in danger."

 

"In what way?"

 

"Someone has been killing people in the community. Most of the evidence points toward Prince Mark."

 

The Queen sighed, "If we try to get him out of there, it would look like we are covering something up. He must get through this."

 

"Yes, your highness." Minx smiled behind her mask.

 

\--

 

**_Thomas!_ **

 

"Thomas help!"

 

_Mark?_

 

"Thomas, we must go! It's not safe! She's going to kill everything in her way!"

 

_Who?_

 

"Thomas! Wake up!"

 

_Mark... I can't._

 

"Prince Thomas!"

 

Thomas jolted up in bed, the Dragon keeper moved before possibly getting smacked in the head.

 

"Your highness, are you alright?"

 

Thomas took a shaky breath and shook his head no.

 

"You were talking in your sleep when I came to check on you."

 

"Another one of the dreams." Thomas sighed and leaned back on his bed.

 

"Ah, I could make you some tea. Would that help?"

 

"If it can help me with these dreams, then sure."

 

"Alright, I will be right back." The dragon keeper stood up and raced out of the room.

 

When he returned, he had two small dragons right behind him.

 

"Sorry about them, they like to follow me around a lot."

 

One of the dragons gently climbed onto Thomas' lap.

 

"Oh goodness, I'll get him off you." The dragon keeper moved to remove the dragon.

 

"No need, it is fine. They remind me of my mothers dogs, and how they liked to cuddle me."

 

The dragon keeper nodded and stood back. The other dragon jumped up onto the bed and curled around Thomas' feet. He chuckled and sipped on his tea while petting the one in his lap.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Any questions you can hit me up here or at Tumblr!


	21. The Accused

That morning, Jack knew it was gonna be a bad day.

 

 

He woke up to find he fell asleep on his book, effectively drooling all over it.

 

When he got dressed, he noticed his shirt had a hole in it.

 

Then when he started breakfast, he found that he left the window open in the kitchen and a squirrel had come in and eaten all of his walnuts and hazelnuts!

 

Jack rubbed at his face and forced himself to stay positive.

 

When Mark came downstairs, he looked like he just had a bath in sunlight he was so bright.

 

"Morning Jack. I would say good morning but it looks like it isn't for you." Mark chuckles.

 

"No shit." Jack rubbed at his face again before drinking more of his tea. He made sure to add a bunch of honey to try and help his day.

 

"And I think you have a hole in your shirt." Mark points out.

 

"Not this one too!" Jack grunts in frustration.

 

"Go change, I'll make breakfast." Mark pushes Jack out of his kitchen and Jack reluctantly goes up the stairs to his room.

 

In the next few minutes, Jack got to get a good shirt and make sure to put on all the needed things for today. And made sure to make himself look presentable.

 

Overshirt? Check.

 

Coat? Check.

 

Bracelet? Check.

 

Bag? Check.

 

 

That should be it.

 

Now for breakfast.

 

 

Jack bounced down the stairs, his bag making clunky noises.

 

"You look better." Mark hands Jack a plate.

 

"I hope so, I washed my face like seventeen times."

 

Mark laughed, and almost choked on his food.

 

"Don't die please." Jack laughs lightly.

 

"No promises." Mark wheezes and coughs.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and then ate his food quickly.

 

As he was walking up to the council entrance, his stomach started to hurt.

 

He ate his food too quickly. Jack rubbed his hand across his face and then pushed open the door.

 

When he reached the council room, only a few had arrived. He was glad, he wasn't late like he thought he was. Felix was sitting at the table, some of the other Water Clan were standing around him, talking with him or just nodding along to who was talking at the time.

 

Then Felix noticed Jack, Jack gave him a small wave and started for his chair.

 

Jack had just pulled his seat out when Felix asked, "What are you doing here Jack?"

 

"I'm here for the council meeting."

 

"But aren't you supposed to be in a the woods helping the youngsters train their powers today?"

 

Jack's eyes widened, "That's today?" Jack muttered.

 

"I believe so." Felix looked to one of the other clan members, they nodded.

 

Jack cursed himself, and then flew back up the stairs and out the council entrance.

 

When he arrived at the forest line, he was out of breath. He then slowly walked into the forest and saw a group of young children sitting in the grass making flower crowns.

 

"Jack!" One of the kids yelled when they saw him.

 

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late."

 

"It's okay, we were making flower crowns!" Piped in a young girl.

 

"I see that, they look very well made."

 

"Really?" Asked one of the kids.

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Casey made them!"

 

The young girl was seated in the grass, she waved at Jack very casually.

 

"How you doing Case?" Jack bent down.

 

Casey made an okay gesture with her hand.

 

"I'm glad, I guess we should start the training?"

 

Casey nodded and stood up.

 

"Alright, everyone, let's go to the meadow!"

 

Some of the kids cheered and ran down the path to the meadow. Others followed behind Jack.

 

"So, why were you late?" Asked one of the older boys.

 

"I went to the council instead of here. I didn't realize what day it was." Jack chuckled.

 

"Nice job." The boy replied sarcastically.

 

"Don't remind me."

 

 

Surprisingly, the training went down without a hitch. They were all interested in what Jack was saying.

 

He was a bit more then relieved when they all went home to their families with no problems. When he got home, it was only late afternoon.

 

"Welcome back. How things go?" Mark looked up from reading a book.

 

"Well, I didn't realize that today wasn't a council day."

 

"Oh no." Mark laughed, setting the book down.

 

"I found out that I was training some of the young kids. Which actually went down really easily."

 

"Glad, kids can be big pain in the necks or really intelligent and interested in what you have to say."

 

"...How do you know something like that?" Jack questioned.

 

"I have like fifteen nieces and nephews."

 

"Woah. I thought you only had one brother?"

 

"My dad remarried."

 

Jack then realized, "oh." He said softly.

 

"Well I made something of a lunch for you." Mark changed the subject, "Hope it's good." He pointed to the table where a large sandwich sat on one of Jack's favorite plates.

 

"Thanks Mark." Jack sat at the table and dug in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, some angry pounds came from the front door.

 

Jack was sitting in the living room while Mark was just standing at the top of the stairs when they heard it.

 

"I'll get it." Jack leaped up and opened the door.

 

It was Felix.

 

And he was _very_ angry.

 

He pushed his way past Jack and immediately noticed Mark who had come down the stairs.

 

"I ought to kill you right now you piece of-"

 

"Felix, woah, calm down. What happened?" Jack held Felix back.

 

Felix glared at Mark over Jack's shoulder. Mark had backed away slightly, the magic pulling at him to get out of there.

 

"Another body was found earlier, another death by human blade." Felix seethed.

 

"Felix you still need evidence. Stop pinning this on him!" Jack practically yelled.

 

"Jack, it was one of the other water mages. And it had a note on it." Felix was trying to calm down, but their was a dark light behind his eyes.

 

Felix removed the note from his pocket. The note had blood and fingerprints on it.

 

 

_"Only a few left._

_Send your regards to the Royal Advisor._

_\- M.F"_

 

 

"M. F?" Jack questioned

 

"Mark Fischbach." Felix pointed angrily at Mark.

 

Mark's magic was pulling at him.

 

Felix stepped closer, his body language full of anger.

 

Mark stepped back as Felix got closer.

 

 

Then suddenly, Mark's magic kicked in.

 

He punched Felix square in the jaw, and ran out the back door and through Jack's garden.

 

"Felix! Holy shiet!" Jack grabbed at Felix, Felix tossed him off.

 

"Why did you ever trust him." Felix said it more as a statement then a question.

 

Jack's hands and head dropped shamefully. Felix rushed out the back door, calling for his people to help him search the woods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark ran faster and faster, but he knew his magic was going to stop any second and he would go tumbling.

 

Then his magic pulled him up a tree.

 

Quicker then he ever did as a child, he climbed the tree and got quite high before his magic gave out and he almost fell out of the tree.

 

Mark pulled himself into a fork in the tree branches to catch his breath.

 

"Now they really think I did it." Mark muttered to himself, "Thanks a lot magic." He chuckled. But stopped himself so he could catch his breath again.

 

_Then he heard voices._

 

"The tracks are so unusual. It's like he was walking, but with long strides." Someone spoke.

 

"It probably has something to do with his magic." Another piped in.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I've heard stories, he has powerful magic. Passed down from his family line. His magic might be covering up his actual tracks."

 

"How are we going to find him then?"

 

"I don't know, just keep your eyes peeled."

 

The two walked past the tree Mark was in, Mark made sure to quiet his breathing.

 

Once they were a suitable distance away, Mark quickly, carefully, climbed down the tree.

 

He then headed back the way he thinks he came, and found Jack's cabin.

 

Mark carefully opened the back door and slipped in.

 

He just needed his bag, and then he would be gone.

 

Mark carefully walked around the cabin, using the furniture to hide the sound of his feet.

 

Once he made it up the stairs, he peeked into Jack's room.

 

He didn't see him, but that didn't mean he wasn't somewhere in the house.

 

Mark carefully walked up to his bag, slung it over his shoulders and turned around only to face Jack.

 

"Hi Jack." Mark squeaked in fear.

 

"Bye Mark." Jack had a sad look on his face as he tossed out liquid from a potion bottle onto Mark.

 

Mark's eyes rolled into the back of his head when the liquid touched his skin.

 

Tears streamed down Jack's face.

 

"Sorry, _friend."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> (I actually cried so yeah)


	22. The Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squirrel is chained up, but for how long?

"Okay, Wade. No more dilly dally. We go to the Mage Community and talk to their superiority." Bob slung his bag over his shoulder, his cloak billowing from the action.

 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, Bob. We'll do it." He grabbed his bag.

 

Bob grinned happily as they made their way to the stables.

 

"Hi there Misty." Bob greeted his horse.

 

The horse neighed happily at seeing him. He fed her an apple before slinging his bag onto her saddle. Wade's horse, Will, turned and looked over and huffed almost directly in Bob's face.

 

"Yeah, yeah love you too." Bob patted the horse's nose and pulled out a red apple for him. Misty tried to take a bite, but Bob gave it to Will.

 

"Are you feeding them apples again?" Wade asked, walking into the stables and putting his bag on Will.

 

"Yep, and you can't stop me." Bob said sing-song.

 

Wade laughed and unhooked Will. Bob did the same and the two walked out to the trail into the woods. They got on their horses and began into the woods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They crossed a bridge and through a meadow.

 

The horses trotted along happily, until they reached an area where the sun rarely touched the ground.

 

The horses were slowed down so that they didn't accidentally hit a fallen tree or something.

 

Then Wade held up his hand. The horses stopped. And now they could hear rustling in the brush.

 

 

Wade was about to tell Bob to back up slowly when out popped a squirrel.

 

The two sighed.

 

"That was kinda scary." Bob said, slightly breathless.

 

Wade hopped down and reached into his pocket. He bent down in front of the squirrel, holding out a walnut.

 

Then Wade noticed something.

 

The squirrel had a small _collar_ around its neck, and a leash was attached. The end of the leash disappeared into the bushes...

 

 

Then suddenly Wade was face down in the dirt. His vision swimming.

 

When the world no longer spun, the squirrel was staring right at him.

 

"Wade!" Bob called, the sounds of struggle were just behind Wade.

 

Wade couldn't move cause of the heavy weight on his arms.

 

Then suddenly Bob was next to him. His face in the dirt as well. But blood was dripping down his forehead.

 

 

Something _snapped_ _deep within him._

 

 

Wade forcefully rolled over so his attacker was now under him and he punched the guy in the face. He stood up, his foot picking up to kick an attacker in the gut. Then he threw another punch at the third attacker.

 

The attackers were now on the ground. Wade caught his breath and helped Bob up.

 

"What the hell just happened?" Bob asked breathless once again.

 

"I don't actually know." Wade chuckled.

 

Wade was about to help Bob onto Misty, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then everything went black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wade!" Bob fell out of Wade's arms and back onto the ground.

 

One of the attackers had picked themselves up and hit Wade with a heavy rock.

 

Bob tried to stand up, but just fell back down. His head swimming with colors.

 

One of the attackers spoke, "Search their bags." The other two picked themselves up and went to the now skidish horses. They searched their bags and immediately they found something.

 

"Sir, this is the emblem of Fischbach Kingdom."

 

"Coming to get your poor princy, huh?" The head attacker asked Bob and then kicked him in the gut.

 

"Come on, we got exactly what we wanted. Let's take them back to the community, and see if Felix is happy with what we found."

 

The other attackers laughed before grabbing Wade and slinging him over his horse's saddle. Bob was picked up off the ground, his hands tied behind his back and pushed onto Wade's horse. The main attacker saddled up onto Misty and started in the direction the two friends were originally heading.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Bob finally saw light again, he saw a town busiling with people.

 

The men pulled the horses into the city and up to large stone house.

 

Bob was pulled off the horse and Wade was dragged into the house, he was then pushed into the house by one of the men. Then Wade was picked up and carried down a short hallway, Bob was quickly pushed after him.

 

When he arrived in the room, it showed a staircase down and a man standing next to the stairway entrance in heavy armor.

 

"What are you here for?" Asked the man at the doorway.

 

The main attacker spoke, "To deliver these two down to the jail."

 

"Do you have note from the council?"

 

"No, but we were here to meet Water clan Leader, Felix, here."

 

The man at the stairway stepped aside and let them pass.

 

Bob was then pushed to follow the man carrying Wade, but he almost fell down the stairs instead.

 

 

Once they were downstairs, the small staircase opened up to a large room. Wade was set down and Bob was pushed to his knees next to Wade.

 

"Now what sir?" Asked one of the attackers.

 

"Now we wait and see if Felix turns up with our money."

 

 

A few minutes later, Wade started to move.

 

The two attackers didn't notice.

 

When Wade's eyes opened, he blinked a few times before carefully sitting up.

 

The two attackers still had their backs to them.

 

Wade stood up on shaky legs, before quietly walking up behind the main attacker.

 

Then Wade wrapped his arms around the attacker's neck. The attacker began hitting Wade's arm, trying to claw Wade off him.

 

_But Wade was seeing red._

 

_And he made no move to slow down._

 

Once the main attacker was down, and his armor clacked against the ground, did the other attacker turn to look.

 

But Wade was already there. Already throwing a hard hit to the other man's temple. Hard enough to knock him out.

 

Wade stopped.

 

He was breathing heavily, hands clenched.

 

"Wade?" Bob asked carefully.

 

Wade turned around, his eyes glowing like hot embers.

 

Bob gasped.

 

Then Wade collapsed onto his knees.

 

"Wade? What just happened?" Bob scooted closer.

 

"I don't know. I just felt so angry."

 

"I believe that's what we would call a _feral Mage_." A man said, he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He held a short sword in hand and three other men came down the stairs, they too holding weapons.

 

"A Feral Mage? Do you have a different name for everything?" Bob asked

 

The man chuckled, "In a way. But we are both not here to learn words. You are here for your friend." The man smirked.

 

"How do you know who our friends are? We don't know your name and I doubt that you know ours." Wade snapped.

 

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" The man chuckled, then walked further into the room, "I'm Felix. Also known as the leader of the Water Clan and one of the original founders of the Mage Community." He over exaggerated a bow and then pointed his sword out at Wade.

 

"Now stay over there, _Feral._ " Felix snapped.

 

Bob swallowed thickly.

 

"Now, what are your names?" Felix asked, sickly sweet in tone.

 

Wade was about to speak when Bob cut in.

 

"I'm Bob, and that's Wade." Bob said truthfully.

 

"Bob!" Wade whispered angrily.

 

Bob glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Well, we are going to have to keep the feral one from you, but how do you feel about joining your friend?"

 

"In what way? Cause I would rather not die."

 

"Your friend isn't dead. _Yet._ " Felix sneered.

 

Then, Felix gestured and two men grabbed Bob and dragged him farther into the jail.

 

The bars of each cell weren't made of iron like he thought they would be, they were made of wood.

 

When his arms were finally let go of, the men untied his arms and then pushed into a cell.

 

When they left he turned around and saw that someone else was in the cot. He went and looked at them, only to realize it was Mark.

 

"Oh no." Bob whispered, "Mark you have to wake up!" Bob began shaking Mark lightly.

 

But nothing was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being short!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed none the less!!


	23. Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade gets put in a new cell, learns some stuff, and realizes he has a big problem.

Wade was dragged off to a different building.

 

He wanted to kick and scream, but the fact that he had a sword at his throat, made him think otherwise.

 

The men threw him into a cell, this time made of an unusual metal and stone he didn't recognize.

 

A few hours later a woman in deep red robes was allowed into the cell. A guard stayed outside while the woman stood in front of Wade.

 

"Who are you?" Wade said warily.

 

"You can call me Foxtrot until you have gained enough of my trust." She replied.

 

Wade made a face but accepted it, "What do you want with me?" He glanced up at her.

 

Her hair was tied up and her arms were crossed over her chest, "I was told you are a feral. And that I gotta train you so you don't accidentally kill yourself." She tilted her head.

 

"I don't even know what a feral is." Wade chuckled, but it held no amusement.

 

"Then let's start there. A feral is when you have the base of elemental magic and it's not fully developed. From what I got, they think you got fire elemental magic."

 

"So?"

 

"It's the most dangerous of the four elements. You can easily kill someone. Including yourself."

 

Wade huffed, "Wonderful."

 

"I'm a master of the fire element. I'm here to make sure it actually is fire elemental magic and not earth or something. And train you." She uncrossed her arms.

 

"Alright. What do I do?" Wade stood up.

 

"You sit back down." She said with a smile.

 

Wade groaned and plopped back down.

 

"You put both hands on top of each other over your heart. Your heart is the where fire elemental magic comes from. Earth magic it's the feet, air magic is the hands, and water magic is the mind."

 

Wade did as he was told, but felt stupid while doing it.

 

"Do you feel anything?"

 

"My heart beat."

 

"Other then that."

 

"...a calmness?"

 

"Alright. Tell me. When do you feel least calm?"

 

"When I'm fighting. Or when I'm angry."

 

"Both of those can be expected from a fire Mage. How often do you fight?"

 

"Depends. Sometimes I spar with others. Sometimes I actually fight. But I don't do that very often."

 

"Alright." She paused, "how often do get angry?"

 

"Often enough."

 

"How often?" She pushed.

 

"Why do you have to know everything?" Wade asked, annoyed with the stranger.

 

"I'm asking a question."

 

"And I don't want to tell you." His blood started to boil.

 

"Tell me." She pushed again.

 

"I don't-" He started to get up but then he didn't feel well and fell back down.

 

"Oh goodness." He muttered

 

"So that's how easily you can get angry apparently." She had a smirk written plainly across her face.

 

"What the hell do you want from me?" Wade huffed.

 

"For you to gain enough control to be useful."

 

"And what happens if I don't want to be useful?"

 

"Then you'll die from the base elemental magic killing you."

 

Wade looked up sharply, "What?"

 

 She bent down and whispered. "If you don't gain control, you'll die from the magic."

 

Then she left.

 

* * *

 

"Mark wake up you son of a-"

 

Mark jolted up.

 

"Thank god Mark." Bob huffed in relief, tilting his head back.

 

"Bob? How the he-" Realization flashed across Mark's face, "You came looking for me?"

 

"Yes! What the hell were you up to?! You were supposed to go to the Elven kingdom!"

 

"I got lost! Someone took me in, and then we got swept up in some problems." Mark shrugged.

 

Bob pinched the bridge of his nose. "You got lost?"

 

"Yeah, I accidentally wandered into the forest and when I realized where I was, it was almost sunset."

 

"So you willing accepted help from a stranger? You are a prince! You could have been killed!"

 

"Well, the guy did try to threaten me with a knife. But my magic didn't kick in like it usually does when that happens. So I went with it." Mark shrugged.

 

Bob sighed.

 

"If Wade was here he would be laughing so hard." Bob chuckled.

 

"True." Mark laughed

 

Then Bob went quiet.

 

"You okay Bob?"

 

"Mark, I was hit on the head with someone's elbow. How okay do I look?" Bob did in fact have some dried blood in his hair.

 

"I wish I could heal it." Mark remarked sadly.

 

"Yeah, well I think I should rest."

 

"Where's Wade?" Mark asked getting up to help Bob into the bed.

 

"Somewhere. They split us up. They said he was a feral? I don't know what that means."

 

"Neither do I." Mark sat on the floor as Bob began to doze off.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Mark woke up with his head feeling fuzzy.

 

He couldn't recall if he had a dream or not.

 

But Bob was still laying in bed. His head was no longer bleeding and Mark carefully pulled the blanket away from Bob's head to look at the wound.

 

It wasn't as bad as it seemed.

 

No bones broken.

 

But how did he start bleeding from a blow to the back of the head? Especially one where there was no broken bones?

 

The man who attacked must have had something sharp on his elbow in order to scrap Bob's head like this.

 

Mark stood back and then sat down on the floor.

 

Now he had to wait.

 

Like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoy this chapter even if its short.
> 
> :)


	24. Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sigil is found, the four senses, untamed power, The Quiet Council, and Memeories.

Jack didn't like this.

 

Not one bit.

 

Mark was a great friend! A little confused maybe, but not at all violent.

 

Why would he kill people then?

 

Felix stepped into the Council room, some guards right behind him that Jack didn't recognize. They looked slightly beat up, but semi-okay.

 

"Some men entered our community grounds with the sigil of the Fischbach Kingdom." Felix through down a small bag with a decorative Kingdom sigil.

 

The sigil was of two squirrels holding a shield with a crown above it. The Squirrels shimmered with color and the shield was a beautiful bright red.

 

The Council room erupted into talking, some accusing Mark of ordering these men to kill people.

 

Jack stood up from his seat, the chair being pushed back with the force.

 

"And what did they have to say for themselves? _Or did you kill them?_ " Jack questioned harshly.

 

The room went quiet.

 

Felix glared at him from across the table. "I didn't have them killed, I had them subdued. And one of them was found to be a feral."

 

Some of the council attendees gasped.

 

"Of what magic?"

 

"Fire, or from what I got from our leading training Mage, Lava magic." Felix sighed.

 

Jack's eyes widened.

 

"How are we going to contain a Mage that powerful?" One of the air mages asked.

 

"Well, he seems to have no idea he even had this power, which means if we can get him to listen, he can be trained to control it."

 

"And will he listen?" Jack asked.

 

"So far, our training Mage has had no problems other then him showing attitude. Which is normal for most fire Mage beginners." The fire Mage leader replied.

 

Some people chuckled.

 

"That's good to hear." Jack said, relieved.

 

"But since he has so much power, it's likely other ferals gathered to him." Said the air Mage from before.

 

"Does that mean the other man is a feral as well?" Felix asked.

 

"Possibly, we should have him checked just in case." The air Mage rubbed at his chin.

 

Felix nodded. "Alright, we get that checked on as soon as he is well, one of the guards that were there to subdue them, went a little farther than necessary and injured the other man."

 

Some people groaned.

 

"Were there orders of not hurting them?" Jack asked with an agitated sigh.

 

"Yes." Felix grated out.

 

"And you know that means the deal gets lifted if the orders aren't followed." The fire Mage leader stood up from her chair.

 

The two men who followed Felix into the room started to protest, but the fire Mage leader turned her head. They quickly stopped and stood still. She sat back down.

 

"Now what are we going to do about the Fischbach boy?" Asked the fire Mage leader.

 

"Now that he's locked up, I suggest waiting and seeing if another murder happens." Jack quickly replied.

 

Felix glared at him, but Jack ignored it.

 

"That seems reasonable to me, it would prove if he really killed anyone and not just that someone was setting him up." Agreed the air Mage leader.

 

The fire Mage leader nodded her head.

 

Felix sighed heavily, "Fine. We wait then." He glared at Jack as he spoke.

 

But Jack was looking at the fire Mage leader.

 

"Pyralis, are you alright?" Jack asked her finally.

 

"I'm unsure if I'm sensing another powerful fire Mage or just the power of the feral."

 

"Why? Is it a bad feeling?" Asked Felix.

 

"No, it's calm. But it feels like if I get to close, I could unknowingly awake it."

 

"You are able to sense it that clearly?" Asked one of the air Mages.

 

"Jack here is not the only one who can sense the magic of our world." Pyralis glared at the young Mage through her hanging hair. The young Mage immediately sat up and looked away. Pyralis smirked lightly.

 

"And not to long ago, I was able to sense the fact that the old magic is being interwoven with a newer, fresher, magic." Jack spoke up.

 

"When did you sense it?" Felix asked.

 

"The day I stormed out of here because you didn't listen to me." Jack said bluntly.

 

Felix's lips pulled into a straight line.

 

Pyralis smirked. "I'm still surprised you're an earth Mage, you have the guts and passion of a fire Mage."

 

"Who ever said that earth mages couldn't have passion and guts?" Jack questioned.

 

"Certainly not me." Pyralis laughed.

 

The air Mage leader raised his eyebrows with contained amusement.

 

"Well I sensed something as well." _It was Danny._

 

Jack's eyebrows raised in question.

 

"And what was it?" Asked Felix.

 

"A storm is brewing. But not in the sky. It's being contained somehow."

 

"You've never showed the symptoms of being able to sense the magic in the air before." Spoke the air Mage leader.

 

"That's cause I don't think this is a thing someone like that could sense." He looked directly at Jack when he said this. His eyes wild with panic.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow in question before realizing what Danny had meant by it.

 

Jack looked down at the table, and placed his hand upon it. He tuned out the chatter of the council room and listened to the sounds of magic. Then he felt a sharp pain, but didn't pull away. He continued looking in the magic and listening to the sounds. Then he felt another sharp pain, this time it seemed to pull him. He followed it until he recognized the magic of kingdom protection spells.

 

He followed the magic until he found the source of his pain.

 

_A feral lightning Mage._

 

_And it was in the kingdom._

 

 

Jack pulled away from the magic forcefully. His eyes opened quickly and his breaths were small sharp bursts. Just being that close to the ferals magic made him unwell.

 

"Jack are you alright?" A voice spoke up.

 

He looked up to see Pyralis looking directly at him.

 

"I found another feral." He said weakly.

 

"Someone get him some water, and then speak to us once you have your breath back." Felix ordered.

 

Jack waved off who was ordered to get him water and he began to get up to get himself, when he collapsed. His legs gave out and the ground spun under him. Jack closed his eyes as he was helped up and back into his chair.

 

A cup of water was placed in front of him. He glared at it before grabbing it and carefully sipping at it.

 

"So why did you go diving head first into the magic?" Felix asked, almost annoyed, after Jack was able to breathe normally.

 

"I wanted to prove that the new magic is so powerful, that I could pull on a new strand and have something happen. Instead I was dragged into a kingdom."

 

"You could sense you were in a kingdom?" Pyralis asked.

 

"Not only could I sense the many people in the area, but the kingdoms protection spells."

 

Pyralis looked impressed.

 

"In the kingdoms heart, I sensed an untrained weak feral. But there was one other one. One who had _already_ experienced the unleashment of their power. A lightning Mage."

 

Pyralis immediately looked upset. "That is not good. First a lava feral and now a _living_ lightning feral?" She sighed.

 

"What did you do?" Felix asked, his eyes, now wide with worry.

 

"I got myself out of there. But now I can feel the after affects of electricity in my magic."

 

"How so?" Asked the air Mage leader

 

"Buzzing, in my head. The extra power. The _untamed_ , extra power." Jack's voice shook. "It didn't help I removed myself from the magic too quickly."

 

More water was placed in front of Jack. He glared at the cup again.

 

"I wouldn't be surprised if the feral knows that I was looking at their magic now." Jack grabbed the cup and drank all of it.

 

"What does this mean?" Asked Felix.

 

"I'm not sure." Jack answered.

 

The council room went quiet.

 

* * *

 

Once the council members had left, and Jack and Felix were the only ones to remain, Felix stood up. He walked around the table and offered his hand to Jack.

 

Jack looked up at Felix carefully.

 

Felix's face was softer, trusting. And reminded Jack of a time before all this.

 

Jack took his hand, careful with his first steps. He didn't want to collapse again.

 

Felix helped Jack out of the council room and out to the busy town. They took shortcuts that Jack forget about and then they ended up at Felix's home.

 

Felix opened the door and Jack stepped into the warm home. Jack smiled softly, remembering the time when he was taken in by Felix.

 

Marzia stepped out of the living room and greeted Jack warmly. As she always did.

 

"Jack, it's great to see you. How you feel?" She asked.

 

"To tell you the truth, not my best." Jack chuckled nervously.

 

Marzia smiled lightly, "I'll make tea. You go rest in the living room."

 

Jack entered the room, it had more books then he remembered. The bookshelves lining the walls of the room were packed full of books. He ran his hand across a few before finding a seat near the lit fireplace.

 

Felix sat across from him, but stared at the fire.

 

"I do hope you realize why I put Mark under lock and key." Felix spoke softly.

 

"In a way, I do. But I trust him. I don't think that he would hurt anyone." Jack replied, glancing at Felix.

 

Felix nodded. "Well, I hope you do feel better about all of this soon. A new generation of magic users is on the rise. We must keep our eyes peeled for them."

 

Jack nodded.

 

"I also hope you feel better in general." Felix spoke up.

 

Jack glanced up.

 

The light of the flames danced across Felix's face. His eyes searching Jack's.

 

"And I hope you are well." Jack replied curtly. A smirk appearing across his face.

 

Felix snorted lightly. It caused Jack to start laughing.

 

Marzia then walked in with the tea. She placed the tray next to Jack, and handed him a cup of hot tea to him.

 

"Thank you Marzia. I feel better already." Jack smiled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Please don't be afraid to ask me any questions about this story! If you need an explanation of how the magic works or how someone looks or dresses! Just ask me!! Im always open on Tumblr!


	25. Hot Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob gets patched up, some testing happens, Wade's fine, and fIRE!!

Two healers were tending to the wound on Bob's head. Apparently he wasn't supposed to be hurt, and Felix apologizes.

 

Mark didn't feel like that was quite right.

 

Felix didn't like being nice to almost anyone.

 

Except Jack.

 

Felix was nice to Jack.

 

Sometimes.

 

 

Once the two healers left, a man with a wispy beard walked up to the cell. The guard unlocked it for him and he entered just inside the cell.

 

"Who are you?" Bob asked, glancing at the man.

 

"I'm here to see if you are an air Mage."

 

"Are you guys just doing this as a form of torture or something? Because it's starting to feel like it." Bob sighed dramatically.

 

The man chuckled, "No. But others will come down here to see if they can tell if you are a Mage of their clan."

 

"So I'm being tested?" Bob asked.

 

"Why didn't I go through any testing?" Mark piped in.

 

"You lived with one of the best magic sensors for almost a full week. I doubt he would have missed the fact that you have elemental magic." The man barely glanced at Mark.

 

Mark sighed, disappointed. Bob patted Mark's head before standing.

 

"You won't need to stand for this test. Just raise your hands up to face level."

 

Bob sat back down before lifting his hands so they were just in front of his face. The man tilted his head before shaking his head.

 

"No, you are not a air Mage."

 

"Thank god." Bob sat back.

 

The man left the cell.

 

 

Two more people showed up. One from the water clan, he glared at Mark for most of the test. Mark looked away. Not wanting to seem threatening. The other was from the earth clan. The man shot Mark a pitiful look that only made Mark feel worse about his situation.

 

Then the very last one showed up. They were from the fire clan.

 

Mark watched as she asked Bob questions. Often trying to make him angry. Bob always regained control of himself.

 

"Unless you are a highly trained fire Mage. I think you're clean. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help your friend."

 

Mark raced up, she turned quickly. Her eyes trained on him carefully.

 

"Are you talking about Wade?" He asked.

 

She hesitated. "Yes. Your friend is very powerful, and stubborn. He'll need to be properly trained before being let back in with you two."

 

"Is he alright?" Bob asked

 

"As well as any other feral lava Mage can be."

 

"And that means?" Mark questioned.

 

"Good." She shrugged before walking out of the cell.

 

Mark sighed and sat back down in his spot on the floor.

 

"Well at least we know he's in good hands." Bob chuckled.

 

Mark laughed lightly.

 

* * *

 

That night, Mark awoke from a bad dream. He was sweating heavily. He tilted his head back and rested his head against the cool tile of the wall. But it still felt like his skin was on fire.

 

Maybe it had something to do with the potion Jack thrown at him. Some after effect.

 

Mark nodded to himself and tried to settle back down to sleep. But he kept tossing and turning, unable to fall back to sleep now. He silently cursed himself and sat back up.

 

He rested up against the tile again and let it cool him off slightly.

 

 

Mark didn't sleep for most of that night.

 

He tried to resettle in but it never brought sleep.

 

The next morning he was very grumpy.

 

"Morning Mark." Bob said surprised. He obviously didn't expect to see Mark awake as early as him.

 

"Been awake for awhile, Bob."

 

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Did you have a nightmare?" Bob asked as he fixed the bedding material.

 

"Yep." Mark replied with an annoyed sigh.

 

"Did you try to sleep again after you got over the nightmare?"

 

"Of course I did Bob! You think I haven't been trying to sleep for the past few hours?" Mark replied angrily.

 

"I was just asking!" Bob said putting his hands in the air.

 

"Yeah and I'd like it if you'd stop asking." Mark finished.

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Bob got up and walked over to Mark. Mark glanced at Bob, but said nothing. He was then startled when he felt Bob grab his arm. He tried to yank it away but Bob had an iron grip on him.

 

"Let go of me Bob, I don't want to talk." Mark said harshly, harsher then he wanted.

 

"Mark you're burning up." Bob tried to lift Mark up. But Mark grabbed one of the cell bars and didn't look like he planned on letting go.

 

"I'm always warm, Bob. Let go!" Mark tried to pull his arm away again.

 

"Mark, this isn't your usual body temperature. All I have touched is your arm and you feel like your getting warmer by the minute!" Bob was desperately trying to get his obviously sick friend into bed.

 

"I don't care. At least that way I can't be framed for anymore murders if I die."

 

"Mark!" Bob said, exasperated.

 

"Let. Go." Mark ground out.

 

"Not until you admit that you don't feel well and need rest." Bob bargained

 

"No. I'm not doing it. Now let go of me."

 

Bob finally let go, but only because he felt like Mark's skin was literally on fire.

 

"I'm only letting go because it feels like your skin is on fire." 

 

"Maybe I am, and we just don't know it!" Mark said sarcastically, but the sarcasm fell flat.

 

"I will dump water on you if needed."

 

"Don't." Mark looked up at Bob with a glare.

 

"I will."

 

"Just leave me alone!" Mark finally snapped.

 

Then Bob gasped and pointed to Mark's shoulder. Mark turned and looked.

 

The wooden bars of the cell they were in, _were on fire_. Right where he was leaning against it.

 

Mark scrambled back, effectively bumping into the jug of water they had and knocking it over. Some of the water hit Mark's hands, making them steam and sizzle.

 

"Oh no!" Bob coughed as the flames began to engulf the rest of the cell.

 

No guards were here yet, it was too early in the morning.

 

_They were alone._

 

 

Mark began calling out.

 

"Help! Someone please! There is a fire! Help us please!" He called out before coughing.

 

No one came.

 

The two continued to call out until most of the cell door was on fire and had spread to other cells.

 

They both had crouched down and pulled their shirts up to help with the smoke.

 

Then Mark scurried over to the corner he leaned up against, it was mostly just burnt with a few flames here and there. Then he sat down and kicked on it, breaking the weak wood and allowing them an escape route from the smoldering room.

 

Mark helped Bob through then pulled himself through the opening. Then both were off.

 

They quickly found the exit and stumbled out of the building.

 

Smoke was drifting out of windows and the open door.

 

Mark sat down on the ground and coughed.

 

Once he was done having a coughing fit, he noticed that his hand was smoking. He stared at it, until it burst into flames.

 

Then he screamed.

 

Bob grabbed Mark's wrist and pulled him up and over to the nearby river.

 

_And threw Mark into it._

 

Mark popped up out of the water quite quickly, and was steaming.

 

"I told you! I told you, your body temperature was too high!" Bob exclaimed.

 

Mark gasped for air while glaring at Bob.

 

"Help me out of here." Mark finally said.

 

"Fine." Bob pulled Mark out of the river.

 

"I really hate you." Mark said as he shivered.

 

"Nah, you love me."

 

Mark rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Don't be afraid to ask me anything about the story! Im happy to answer anything!!


	26. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds Mark sick, Sam shows Jack the start of his journey, and a Queen is dressed Royally.

Jack awoke to a scream.

 

 

He pulled on some clothes and quickly followed the chatter.

 

He found the main jail house to be smoking. Water mages had already put out the flames.

 

"What happened?" Jack asked a water mage.

 

"This man apparently set his cell on fire." One replied.

 

The man was turned around, only for Jack to see Mark drenched in water and shivering.

 

"Why is he dripping with water? Was he on fire?" Jack asked the Mage, immediately wanting to help Mark in some way.

 

"He was thrown into the river by his cell mate. Apparently it was because his hand was on fire."

 

Mark continued to shiver.

 

"How was his hand on fire again?" Asked one water Mage to another.

 

"He didn't feel it." The other Mage shrugged.

 

"Well I still don't sense any elemental magic. He must have dragon fever." Jack sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

 

"Probably the earliest stages of it, yeah." The Mage waved his hand, and a whole pails worth of water was dumped on Mark.

 

Mark gasped, "Why would you do that?!" Mark questioned angrily.

 

"Did you wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat?" Jack asked him, completely ignoring Mark's question.

 

Mark nodded his head, his teeth gritted.

 

"Yeah, it's just started. He's going to have to be given lots of water, lots of dragon fever tinctures, and plenty of rest. But he'll need to take a lot of cold water baths as well." Jack grimaced.

 

"I'll make sure the healers know, and we will have him separated from his cell mate."

 

Jack nodded, and then headed back to his cabin.

 

His heart was heavy just from seeing how run down Mark looked.

 

Jack decided that more sleep was better then trying to stay awake now.

 

* * *

 

When Jack reawoke, it was just before noon. He got up, stretched, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

He didn't like the silence.

 

When he started making himself something to eat, he heard a small knock on his window. He turned and saw Sam.

 

"Hello Sam! Would you like to come in?"

 

Sam floated just outside the window and nodded yes.

 

Jack opened the window, "Alright! There you go."

 

Sam fluttered over to an empty blue glazed clay bowl next to the window and sat on it. Then Sam began making little noises.

 

"Yeah, a squirrel got in and stole some. I kicked him out. I didn't want to deal with another squirrel problem."

 

Sam made a laughing noise.

 

"What! It's true!"

 

Sam stopped laughing and began making more noises.

 

"What do you mean the squirrel is like Mark?" Jack asked, oddly quiet.

 

Sam paused, confused, but began explaining to Jack.

 

"I know that the Fischbach Kingdom had a squirrel on the sigil. But I didn't know that the Squirrel was considered sacred to them..."

 

Sam continued.

 

"...And the squirrels choose a protector, who's of Royal blood, to keep them safe?"

 

Sam nodded.

 

Jack ran a hand through his hair.

 

"It makes a whole lot of sense now."

 

Sam floated up to Jack and lightly grabbed at his face. He turned to face Sam. Sam gestured for him to follow.

 

Jack pulled on his cloak and his bag before following Sam.

 

Sam led him to a tree with obvious scratch marks on it. Sam dodged through the branches before disappearing. A moment later Sam appeared again, and gestured for Jack to come up.

 

It was like his childhood all over again.

 

Climbing trees, looking for animals. Watching the birds flutter and sing.

 

It made him feel cozy.

 

Once he reached the spot Sam wanted to show him, he carefully pulled himself up to look.

 

_He found a nest of squirrels in the tree!_

 

They were all curled away from him, but Sam whispered gently to them and one slowly crawled out.

 

"May I give them a walnut?" Jack asked quietly.

 

Sam nodded.

 

Jack quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a walnut. He carefully offered it to the squirrel, who grabbed at it before deciding to take it and carry it to the other squirrels in the tree. They all chittered happily, racing around in the tree excitedly. Which revealed a squirrel that looked older then the other two. The squirrel that took the walnut, smashed it open, and offered the pieces of the edible nut to the older squirrel. The older squirrel sniffed it and then looked up at Jack. It then moved out of the nest and onto the branch in front of Jack.

 

Sam gasped, before chittering like a squirrel.

 

The older squirrel continued to walk towards Jack. The other two young squirrels watched carefully. When the older squirrel stopped, it was right next to Jack's face. Jack watched it out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to make quick movement to potentially scare the squirrel.

 

The squirrel placed its tiny hand on Jack's shoulder. Then backed up and placed its hand on Jack's nose. It chittered quietly to him. But he didn't understand it. Then it pulled away, and went back into the nest. And slowly began eating the walnut.

 

The other squirrels looked stunned. So did Sam.

 

Jack reached into his bag and pulled out two hazelnuts and another walnut. He placed them next to the squirrel nest before climbing down.

 

Sam snapped out of their stun and quickly followed Jack.

 

"What just happened there Sam?" Jack asked once he reached ground again.

 

Sam quietly told him what had happened and what the older squirrel told him.

 

"I know what I must do then." Jack huffed.

 

* * *

 

It was perfect.

 

It covered her horrible scars all the while being Royal looking.

 

The top of the dress was purple and draped over her shoulders and covered her back. It came forward and tied in the front. The bottom of the dress was black and almost see through if it wasn't for the purple skirt under it all. The sleeves poofed at the wrists but were tighter near her shoulders. Then a small bit of the dress rose up to cover her neck. She twirled in it happily.

 

"Do you like it milady?" Asked the dressmaker.

 

"It's wonderful." Minx replied.

 

"I'm glad. It should fit the speech and celebration you've planned for this evening."

 

"Oh yes. This dress is most certainly fit for a Queen."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late and kinda short, but I had to make this up quick last night becasue it took me a whole week to find my notes! (which were by the way, in my desk, where i put them. -_-)


	27. Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minx makes an anoucement, The leaders speak, and Jack packs up.

The evening had only just begun, but she was already feeling the thrill of crowd.

 

The crowd was loudly chattering below the balcony. But she was just inside.

 

The dressmaker, Suzy, as the other servants called her, was making finishing touches to the dress.

 

"Alright Your Majesty. It is done." Suzy stood and bowed before stepping away.

 

Minx smiled behind her mask before turning around to face the balcony. She stepped through and was greeted by the crowd gasping.

 

"As you all know," Minx began. " _Only_ Royalty may step foot on this balcony. I may not be royalty, but I do have news of our Royalty. Our missing, eldest Prince, is in the mountains. He is being protected by the dragons and their keepers. But our second Prince isn't as lucky." Minx paused, "He traveled to the Elven Kingdom to learn about what may have happened to his brother. Instead he got lost, and quickly found himself in dark territory. The Mage Community is charging him with murder of five of their highest members. We have not heard anything more." She paused again. "And now, our faithful Queen has fallen ill. The magic of the kingdom is falling. The Queen has decided on giving me temporary power of the Kingdom to protect it, and return her sons to the Kingdom so that their magic may raise the magic of the Kingdom once again. But until that time, I, High Adviser Minx, will take the burden of holding the magic of the kingdom on my shoulders."

 

The crowd below gasped once again. It quickly broke into noises of anger and fright.

 

Minx turned and left the balcony.

 

* * *

 

Jack walked into the council room to find the other clan leaders with Felix.

 

"Ah, Jack, we were about to ask someone to call for you." Smiled the air Mage leader.

 

Jack lightly smiled back.

 

"Oh goodness, it looks like you have a small friend." Pointed out Pyralis.

 

Jack turned only to see Sam peeking out from under his cloak.

 

"Sam, I told you to go home." He gently pulled Sam out from under his cloak.

 

Sam protested quietly.

 

"Alright, you can go look at the crystals." Jack sighed.

 

Felix smiled and chuckled.

 

"Well now that you are here Jack. We can talk city plans." Felix pointed to the map the three were looking at.

 

"I'm actually here to do some investigating." Jack cut in, grimacing at the fact that he was interrupting.

 

"Oh? What are you investigating?" Pyralis asked, interested.

 

"As you may be able to tell, I have been talking with the local Fae." He gently gestured to the green glowing fairy that was zooming back and forth across the room to different colored crystals.

 

"But I had a conversation with Sam about Mark. Sam told me that the Fischbach Kingdom sigil had a squirrel on it. But I already knew that. But what I didn't know, was that the squirrel is a sacred animal, and that one of living Royals of the family is a protector of the squirrels."

 

"Well, that's certainly different then the kingdom I came from." The air Mage leader quietly muttered. Pyralis glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

 

"And I believe Mark is that very protector." Jack continued, "Sam took me to the woods earlier, I met a family of squirrels living in a tree. Am older squirrel came out of the tree and placed its little hand on my nose and chittered at me before returning to its home. Sam explained to me that we need to speak to the Royal Adviser. Not just cause the note we found on that body said so. But also because she's playing a role, unseen by us!" Jack explained quickly. Glanciong between the other Mage Leaders.

 

The group stood in silence for a moment.

 

"If what you say is true, then we need to send some people to the Fischbach Kingdom." Pyralis said smoothly.

 

Felix was frowning down at the map in front of him.

 

"I'm not so sure we should take wild ideas and run with them just yet. We still have to wait and see if another murder happens tonight." The air Mage leader spoke up.

 

Felix stood up and away from the map. "I don't want any more of our people entering Fischbach territory." Felix began. "We've had enough deaths here. All we need is more, trying to talk to an adviser who may or may not have information all based upon the _actions of a squirrel and the translations of a fairy_." Felix turned to Jack with a slightly irritated expression.

 

Jack was the one to frown this time.

 

Pyralis sighed, "You are right Felix. We must think of our own before reaching out to others." She turned to Jack, her eyes soft. "I'm sorry."

 

Jack lightly nodded, before swiftly leaving the council room.

 

 

* * *

 

Jack pulled out some fresh clothes and stuffed them into his bag.

 

He continued to add different things that he thought he may need.

 

Potions, herbs, books, food. It all went in his bag until he knew he couldn't put more inside.

 

Luckily, it was still the same weight it usually was.

 

Then he closed up his house, locked the back door and the pantry door before grabbing a lantern and locking up his cabin.

 

He knew Felix would know that he was gone if he didn't turn up to the council to find out if a murder took place.

 

So he was leaving late in the evening, just after sunset.

 

The lantern casted eerie shadows in the forest as he walked.

 

He knew the forest would protect him, but he had a dagger out just in case.

 

He made it out of the forest quicker then he thought. _The forest guided him._

 

Jack turned to the forest and quietly whispered his goodbyes to the wind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter. But the next couple chapters are going to get interesting!
> 
> Don't be afraid to ask questions about anything or if you want something explained! (like if you want to know how magic works or how tall a fairy is or how someone is dressed!)


	28. The Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveler turned assassin, The Inventor and his Wife are confined, and the Study is found.

Jack was able to get a horse and get to the Fischbach kingdom that night.

 

He then stayed at an inn near the City center, not far from the castle entrance. Even though he had only been in the kingdom a few times, he could tell something was different.

 

_Something off._

 

But he didn't know what.

 

The next morning, Jack grabbed his things and went out to explore.

 

Hopefully, looking around would get him familiar with the place, the people, and _whatever was making him feel so off about it all._

 

Jack wandered into the city center, only to see a crowd watching a woman up on a stage in the middle of the city square. It looked like he was just on time.

 

"I'm glad you all could make it! As you all know, the Queen has stepped down to give me temporary power over the kingdom in this trying time. Her health has worn thin from the stress of the kingdom's magic." The mask wearing woman told the crowd. "Luckily, after yesterdays ceremony, her health has improved. But the doctors still say that she must rest." The crowd erupted into cheers. The woman quickly silenced them.

"But, some of the men who went looking for our beloved Princes have gone missing. We believe they are being held up in the Mage Community. But we are unsure. And so, to replace our mighty General, who is currently missing, I am having another replace him." She gestured for a man to join her, his armor clunked as he walked up next to her. His helmet shrouded his face, making any distinct features impossible to see.

 

"This is the new general, and he is one of the most trusted men I have ever known." The man bowed slightly to her.

"Now, that is all." The woman bowed to the crowd, turned and left.

 

Down in the dissipating crowd, Jack stood watching for a few moments longer in thought. When he turned around again, he began for the market place, just to explore of course.

 

 

When Jack returned to his place at the Inn, it was just coming up on dinner time. Luckily, he bought something to eat from the market.

 

He munched on it as he watched through his window at the people headed to their homes as the sky darkened.

 

Once it was dark enough, and he had finished his food. Jack grabbed his bag, pulled out his dagger, and slung his bag over his shoulder. He slid the dagger under the lock in the window and pulled himself up and onto the roof. Jack pulled the hood of his cloak over his green hair and carefully began across the roof of the Inn towards the castle.

 

* * *

 

The Royal Gardens were quiet.

 

No owl hoots.

 

No mouse squeaks.

 

Nothing.

 

It was like the world was holding it's breath in anticipation for something.

 

"Dan, I'm not so sure about this. I have a weird feeling about what's going on." Spoke a guard patrolling with another.

 

The other guard, Dan, sighed. "I'm not sure about this either Phil, but we have direct orders from the new General."

 

"I know, I just don't like it." Phil sighed in return.

 

The two continued on their path for a few moments. The lantern Dan was holding making small squeaky noises as they walked.

 

Phil straightened his armor when Dan came at a stopping point. "Why would Minx have us do this? It seems so unusual." Phil spoke as he continued to fidget with his armor.

 

"I'm not sure." Dan said after continuing on the path, "But General Hanson gave us these orders from Minx. So it must be important in some way."

 

"But all we are doing is patrolling the gardens!" Phil squeaked.

 

"I know-"

 

Suddenly a black shadow crossed the path ahead. Both guards stopped the conversation and pulled out their swords.

 

"Who's there?" Dan asked the darkness up ahead.

 

There was no response.

 

The two quickly continued on their path, but this time less relaxed and with their swords still out.

 

When they rounded the corner where they saw the shadow disappear to. All they found was very light footprints.

 

"Can you track them?" Phil asked quietly while looking ahead in the maze of plants.

 

"Yes, watch my back please. I rather not die."

 

Dan then sheathed his sword and then held up his lantern with his right hand. He then extended his left hand over the footprint. It began to glow, along with the other prints ahead of it.

 

"Let's go." Dan said as he carefully stood up and brought out his sword once more.

 

* * *

 

Jack knew he was being tracked by the guards he had just passed.

 

He internally yelled at himself for not covering his tracks, but now he could hopefully loose them in the maze he had to get through before he reached the castle.

 

The maze was a mess of not just shrubs, but stone as well. Some of the stone had interesting carvings in it, while others were plain or covered in thick vines.

 

Luckily Jack was in the area where it was dense with shrubbery. He zigzagged through the maze and occasionally lept through the bushes with the help of his elemental magic.

 

Once he was sure that he lost them, he climbed up onto a stone and quickly exited the maze. Leaving the two guards stuck inside.

 

 

Jack carefully watched the other patrols before finding a way to sneak past them and up onto the roof of a building just below an open balcony. He then pulled himself up onto the balcony and slid inside the room.

 

The room connected to a hallway that overlooked the main hall and throne room. He quickly snuck by some of the patrolling guards and once he found a safe opening, pulled himself up into the rafters and waited.

 

It only took a few moments for something to happen.

 

A side door burst open and a man and woman were pushed into the throne room. They were then pushed to their knees just in front of the throne.

 

The throne was made of a dark wood and the cushions were a deep purple color. Unusual carvings were etched into the wood of the chair. And just looking at it made shivers crawl down Jack's spine.

 

A woman in robes of the same deep purple color and a mask entered the room.

 

It was the same woman from earlier that day.

 

"To what do we owe this pleasure, _Advisor Minx_." Asked the man, looking up at the woman who quickly sat in the throne. One of the guards smacked him upside the head.

 

"It's Queen now, Matthew. You should know that by now. Seen how you are the Royal inventor and Planner."

 

"You are no Queen, you have no Royal blood!" Spat the woman next to the man named Matthew.

 

"Darling, you should know by now not to speak to me like that." With a wave of her hand, the woman was smacked by a guard, but only this time, much harder.

 

"Leave her out of this! It's me you want, just let her go!" Matthew pleaded.

 

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Matthew? I know both of you work together. If word got out of what I planned before I was ready, there would be unnecessary bloodshed."

 

Matthew dropped his head.

 

"Are you giving up? Are you going to do what I ask?" The Queen, Minx, leaned forward on the throne.

 

"No." Matthew spat out, "I'm not going to help you with these crazy plans. I'm loyal to the _Royal Fischbach family_. _Not you. **Never you**_."

 

Minx sighed, "I guess I'm going to be finding a replacement for you as well as then. Take them to the dungeon. If they get too noisy, put them in the confinement cells. No one will be able to hear them then."

 

The guards pulled up the two people as they pulled on their restraints and fought against the guards. But to no avail, they were dragged away to the dungeon.

 

The Queen, however, pulled herself up from the throne and quickly headed the way she came.

 

Jack followed this movement and went after her, but making sure to stay out of sight of her and the patrolling guards. He then saw her enter her room, he quickly and quietly walked past it and farther down the hallway to one of the more protected parts of the castle.

 

_The Queens Study._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo!!! Getting to the juicy parts now!!
> 
> Who can figure out the two people are??
> 
> And what's in the Study??
> 
> ;D


	29. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes his way to the Study, Cry has a talk with Felix, and Minx captures Jack.

Jack was surprised to find no guards near the study's entrance. Which only made the growing feeling of uneasy all the more noticeable. He looked around, hoping to see any possible signs of an ambush. But saw none.

He then entered the room, quickly shutting the door as quietly as possible. Before turning around and seeing the room in _ruins._

 

Papers littered the floor, books tossed onto the ground, chairs pushed away and knocked over.

 

The study had been ransacked.

 

_But by who?_

 

Someone who had snuck in just before him? Or was this a crime scene that they were working on?

 

Or was this _new Queen_ looking for something?

 

Jack scowled to himself. He didn't like any of those options.

 

He continued to look around, look through papers and books as quickly and quietly as possible. He opened the drawers on the desk and searched through as much as he could.

 

But morning arrived quicker then he had hoped.

 

Jack cursed at himself, "I need to get out of here. The guards from the garden have probably gotten themselves out by now." He whispered to the cold room.

 

The windows on the wall behind the desk offered a pale light as the sun rose in the sky.

 

Jack thought about leaving through the window, but a quick check told him that there was no way he was going to get through the solid piece of glass and land safely before someone caught him.

 

He was just going to have to leave the way he came.

 

 

Let's hope he remembered the way back.

 

* * *

 

Cry gasped as he woke up from his nightmare.

 

He hadn't had one of those in a while.

 

Cry sat on the edge of his bed and listened to the gentle trickle of water from the spring. He stood up and walked to his trunk at the bottom of his bed, getting himself dressed as he absentmindedly listened to some of the chatter of the other oracles echoing through the cavern.

 

When he slid his plain mask onto his face and felt the familiar feeling of the magic embedded in it, he sighed. Cry then pulled on a cloak and headed upstairs to the dining hall.

 

The hall went quiet when he entered. As he passed some of the oracles they bowed their heads to him.

 

He never understood why they did it. He was just like them. Just cause he had the name of 'The Great Oracle' doesn't mean he's any better than them. Cry sighed as he approached the fireplace, bringing out his wooden bowl and spoon.

 

Just as he was about to get himself some food, his hand was grabbed. He carefully looked up to see Vanoss.

 

"Felix wishes to speak with you as soon as possible." Vanoss whispered to Cry.

 

Cry nods slowly before scooping up some porridge. Felix enters the room and everyone turns to look at him. Murmurs break out across the room, everyone's mask covering who may have been speaking. If anyone even was.

 

It's hard to tell sometimes.

 

Cry walked over to Felix and gestured for Felix to follow him. The two entered Cry's room, Felix was silent the entire time but had an obvious look of fear written plainly across his face.

 

When Cry had settled in a chair and Felix had closed the door, Felix went right onto the conversation.

 

"I was wrong, so very wrong." Felix ran a hand through his hair and paced the room.

 

Cry then noticed that Felix's clothes were wrinkled and slightly dirty. Cry's head tilted with curiosity, Felix rarely ever looked like that. He prided on looking his best.

 

"About what?" Cry asked as Felix continued to pace.

 

"Many things!" Felix exclaimed.

 

Cry's _mask_ gave Felix an annoyed look.

 

"Shut up." Felix snapped, then immediately apologized. "Sorry, I'm not doing very well. Jack's disappeared, and I don't know if he left or if he was taken. His house is locked up tight and I know he has enchanted locks."

 

"Well, why would he be taken? Or why would he leave?" Cry asked, his mask returning to its normal straight face.

 

"I kinda told him that we shouldn't send anyone to get answers from the Fischbach Kingdom because I didn't want anyone else dying. He was not happy with the council from the beginning and I am not sure what to do now. Should I go looking for him? Or should I just see if he turns up?"

 

"If he left to do something, it probably means he thought that it needed to be accomplished quickly. And you know how he runs. Gut feelings." Cry sighed.

 

"But what if he was taken because he was so close to the answer?" Felix stops in front of Cry. "What if he was taken by the Advisor from the Kingdom? He did say he learned something about the advisor...." Felix mutters.

 

Cry stands up and places his hand on Felix's shoulder.

 

Felix glances at Cry before sighing. "Danny, the other man from the prophecy, was found this morning. He's been _poisoned_."

 

"You make it sound like he's still alive."

 

"He is. But only barely. I've been running back and forth between looking for Jack and helping the healers with Danny."

 

"I can't help him. I can't leave the cave." Cry whispers sadly.

 

"And we can't move him down here." Felix nods sadly in return.

 

* * *

 

Jack had remembered his way back through the castle, but had totally forgotten about the fact that there would be more guards in the daylight.

 

Now he's running down a hallway trying to loose some of the guards. But instead runs face first into the Queen.

 

"Oh no." He whispers

 

Minx looks down at him blankly. Her face covered by the purple and black mask she wore.

 

"Who do you think you are?" She asked

 

"Um..." Jack stared at her, his eyes wide. "Lighting Feral..." He thinks aloud.

 

Minx's body visibly stiffens. Jack immediately clamps his mouth shut.

 

Jack then stomps his foot and rock walls pop out of the floor and go around Minx and the guards that were following him. He then sprints for the nearest exit only to have his hands grabbed by more guards. Jack struggles before being roughly slammed into the floor. He blinks away the sudden pain as Minx and the Guards are helped out of the small prisons he made for them.

 

Jack is then yanked up onto his knees, Minx stood in front of him.

 

"Take his bag and search him." Minx stares down at Jack.

 

Jack glares up at her, not liking the intrusion of his personal space.

 

The guards find his dagger and the few papers from the Queens Study that he thought were important.

 

"So you were searching the Study? Then you obviously saw what a mess it was didn't you." Minx carefully put her hands behind her back.

 

Jack said nothing.

 

"Hmm, you are determined. I can see why you almost got out of here." She tilted her head like a bird.

 

_It made Jack uncomfortable._

 

"Release him." Minx said with a monotone voice.

 

Jack made a confused face as his hands were released. But the Guards stepped back with his bag and his dagger. And he wasn't leaving without his bag, at least.

 

"Give me my bag back." He stood up. His cloak was also taken, so now his plain clothes were all he wore.

 

Minx had her back to him, but now began to turn to him. Jack then noticed what this looked like.

 

 

_An Arena._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave this on a sorry note but, Net Neutrality (or however you frickin spell it) is very important. I can't continue posting these if we loose it. My family has no idea I do this and if they find out I might never get access to anything computer based. So if you can please call your reps and tell them to save the Net.
> 
> This might be the last chapter of this story if the bill passes.
> 
> Bye everyone. Im glad you enjoyed this while you could.


	30. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets himself in a fight, Felix admits Mark was wrongly accused, Jack is questioned, and Wade checks on Mark.

"You have no sway here like you may have had in that community of yours." Minx faces Jack completely now.

 

Jack steps back carefully.

 

"I don't want to fight. I just want the truth." Jack tells her sternly.

 

" _And you will find it_. But not _here_."

 

Jack gritted his teeth.

 

 He watched her carefully as she moved around the room. The guards had quickly left after Jack had realized that he was going to be fighting her. And they left with his bag.

 

Jack swore under his breath before bracing himself for the fact that this _was a real fight and not a training session._

 

 

Earth _erupted_ under Minx. She jumped away as lightning sprouted from her finger tips. A wall of earth absorbed the shock. Boulders flew at Minx. She dodged them easily. Jack bounded up to her, firing off small stones as he moved. Minx fired lighting at him and he ducked away. The ground erupted under Minx again. She toppled over. But Jack then suddenly soared backwards as lightning hit his chest and he crashed into the wall. Minx picked herself up, then began to walk over. Jack stood up, holding a hand across his chest protectively. Then Jack raised his hand sharply, and the earth under him soared toward the ceiling. Then it started falling. Quickly. When he hit the ground, Minx flew backwards with the force of it. She stood quickly. Jack stayed down on his knees. But when he stood, she was just in front of him. Minx roughly grabbed his face with one hand and lightning sprouted from her other hand.

 

* * *

 

"What the hell do you want Felix?" Mark asked with a raspy cough.

 

Felix stood just outside the cell, his clothing was caked with mud and numerous stains. From what, Mark didn't know.

 

"Jack has _disappeared_ , Danny has been _poisoned_ , and you have been under watch the entire time." Felix sighed.

 

"Danny's been poisoned?" Mark asked in almost a whisper.

 

"And it had all of the same signs as the last ones, so we at least can rule you out as the murderer." Felix shrugged with a small, guilty smile.

 

"Or you could have listened to Jack and I could have helped." Mark coughed, "but now he's disappeared."

 

Felix ran a hand through his hair, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

 

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Felix asks, grabbing the bars of the cell suddenly.

 

"I don't know. But if I had some of the details from the deaths I might." Mark smirked lightly.

 

Felix racked his brain to remember the details and began telling Mark them. Mark listened and gave his opinion on what it might mean. Then Felix said something.

 

"What do you mean there was a note?" Mark asked suddenly.

 

"Uh, one of the bodies had a note with it. The note had your initials on it and It said something about contacting the Royal advisor?"

 

"You mean Minx?" Mark asked

 

"Minx?"

 

"She's the Royal Advisor," Mark chuckled and rolled his eyes, "But I don't know why the note would say anything about her... Does she have something to do with this?"

 

"Jack did mention that he learned something about the Royal Advisor that showed him that she was playing a part that we couldn't see." Felix scowled in thought.

 

"If you can, contact her. Tell her the accusations against me have been removed and see what happens." Mark scowled as well.

 

Felix huffed a little but nodded before walking away.

 

* * *

 

_He couldn't breath._

 

Air.

 

He needs air.

 

 

_Am I dead? Is this what death feels like?_ He thought, _I'm so cold. Why am I cold?_

 

"Wake up Greenie."

 

Jack was roughly smacked across the face, and he finally got his eyes to open.

 

"There you are. Finally got you to wake up."

 

He opened his mouth to reply but found it shut tight.

 

_That's_ when he started to struggle.

 

He was panicking.

 

"Woah, woah calm down. We just want to talk."

 

He glared at the voice the best he could. Everything was still moving too quickly. Still blurry.

 

"Here, let's get that off you."

 

_Air._

 

He could breath.

 

It was beautiful.

 

He sucked in big gulps of air and rested his head on the wall behind him.

 

"Well, I guess we should loosen that next time. No wonder you're so pale looking."

 

"I'm- I'm always this pale." He replied shakily.

 

"Huh. I expected you to have something of a farmers tan."

 

"I can't. Too much sunshine and I overheat." He shrugged. Why was he giving this person so much information? He rarely ever tells anyone that.

 

"Well, I need to get this show on the road. So can you tell me your name?"

 

He chuckled, "I was just knocked out and now my hands are tied. Do you really think I'm going to tell some stranger my name? I'm not that stupid."

 

"Well if you want to get out of here I suggest you start talking."

 

He was silent for a moment. Unsure if he could actually get away with what he was about to do.

 

"Jack. My names Jack."

 

" _Oh really?_ You know how many Jacks I know? Five. What is your real name, _Greenie?"_

 

He shook his head and mentally cursed himself.

 

"Sean."

 

After a brief moment, "Keep up the good work and you may get out of this alive."

 

* * *

 

"How do you feel?" Asked a voice beyond the bars of his cell.

 

Mark looked up.

 

Wade.

 

Mark coughed and sat up. Careful not to disturb the bandages around his hands and lower arms.

 

"Like I have the worst fever ever."

 

"You kinda do." Wade smiled lightly.

 

"They letting you visit?"

 

"Kinda. I'm trained, apparently."

 

"That's it?" Mark coughed, "What was that? Three days?"

 

"About, yeah." Wade shrugged.

 

"So now you're okay? No more outbursts?" Mark questioned.

 

"No, I'll need to keep training. And keep myself _'in balance'_ as Miss Foxtrot puts it."

 

"Is that your trainer?"

 

"Yeah. She's stubborn but nice. Like you."

 

"Good. She'll keep you in check when I can't."

 

Wade laughed as Mark smiled.

 

"When do you think we'll be able to go home?" Wade asked after a few moments.

 

"I don't know. I only found out just yesterday that Danny's been poisoned and Jack's disappeared."

 

"Who's Danny?" Wade shifted on his feet.

 

"Jack, Danny, and I visited an Oracle. The Oracle told us a prophecy." Mark glanced at Wade.

 

"And?" Wade asked

 

"Danny was the least affected for some reason. But I don't know if that means something..."

 

"It may be because the prophecy didn't need to give him very much magic because..." Wade stopped suddenly.

 

"Because what?"

 

"...Because he was gonna _die._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting last week! My grandparents were in town, but here's a chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	31. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter is burned, Jack is questioned, and Prince Thomas worries over his brother.

"Your Majesty, you just received a letter from the Mage community."

 

The Queen turned, the other two at the table looked up at the messenger.

 

"Thank you." Minx took the letter and opened it swiftly as the messenger left the room.

 

"What's it say?" The newest man at the table tried to look over Minx's shoulder.

 

"Learn your manners O' Donovan! That is the Queen!" Exclaimed the other man. His hair moving wildly.

 

"Calm yourselves. We have a situation." Minx raised a hand to stop the argument.

 

"Have they declared war?" Asked O' Donovan with a chuckle.

 

The other man glared at him. O' Donovan shrugged and smirked.

 

"No. In fact they said that Mark has been released of his charges." Minx carefully places her hands on the table.

 

"That kinda ruins your good ol' plan, _Your Majesty_." O' Donovan stands quickly. "So I'll show myself out before this gets any worse."

 

"No. We'll _burn_ it." Minx looks up quickly.

 

O'Donovan turns away from the door.

 

" _Excuse me?_ " He asked in an almost high pitched voice.

 

Minx handed the letter to the other man at the table and he tossed it into the fireplace behind him.

 

"I'm guessing we need to stage an _accident_ for that messenger before we begin this plan?" The other man asked.

 

"Yes General. _Except. You_ need to stage it. _I_ can't have any hand in it." Minx stands up straight.

 

The General scowled lightly, "Yes Your Majesty."

 

"Good. Ross and I will begin on designing some new weapons."

 

Ross O' Donovan backed away from the door as the General exited the room.

 

Minx turned to Ross. Her mask showed no emotion.

 

He wasn't sure if he was scared of the mask, or the face that may hide under it.

 

"O' Donovan. Are you alright?" Minx asked lightly and with no large amount of emotion.

 

He cleared his throat, "Yes your Majesty. I'm quite alright."

 

"Good. Because we must start on our plans as soon as possible. Have you figured out how to make weapons they way I asked?"

 

"Yes. It took some time but I figured out how to do it." He rushed over to the table in the center of the room and pulled out his dagger. "This was made using the techniques you said to do. And it works wonderfully. Perfectly balanced and incredibly sharp. How did you know how to do this?"

 

"I didn't, my wife did. I'm trying to teach people the information I know from her. Because I can't do it myself." She gestured to her covered face, arms, and neck.

 

"Ah." Ross nodded, "I hate to ask this, but is your wife, _dead_?"

 

"No. Just very sick." Minx replied stiffly.

 

_"Oh_." Ross swallowed tightly, "My apologies, Your Majesty." He finished quietly.

 

"Don't apologize. She is incurable. And I know she hates when people apologize for something that they didn't do or didn't know." Minx bowed her head.

 

Ross nodded. Unsure of what to say now.

 

"Let's begin preparations, shall we?" Minx smiled behind her mask.

 

 

* * *

 

"Alright Greenie, here's some food and water. It's all you are getting for the next three days." A jug of water and a plate of bread and cheese was placed at Jack's feet.

 

He had been moved from having his hands tied behind his back to being chained to the wall. Luckily the chains had some slack to them, so he had just enough freedom to move a little.

 

" _What?_ Why? I answered all your questions truthfully!!" Jack burst out.

 

"Hey, it's the Queens orders! Not mine. Sorry." The Guard raised his hands back.

 

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face before grabbing the plate and jug and moving it farther into his cell.

 

"I suggest you behave, the Queen has taken an interest in you. If you behave unusually she'll start asking questions in a _not so polite_ fashion."

 

"Okay, thanks." He carefully ate a little bit of his food before leaving the rest for later.

 

 

A few hours later, Jack was awoken from a doze by the sound of his cell being opened.

 

"Hello again." Minx stood just inside the cell, her dark mask shined menacingly in the pale light.

 

Jack squeaked and slid away from her approaching steps.

 

"I just want to ask you some questions. But if you cause trouble, I have no problem with using other means to get you to answer."

 

Jack watched her as much as he could. His eyesight _still_ blurry. It made him wonder if she _drugged_ his food and water.

 

"I've learned a little from the guard that has been having you answer questions for food. _But not enough_." She turned her head, like a hawk about to strike.

 

"What do you want then?" Jack asked meekly.

 

"You're the same presence I noticed almost a week ago. Have you been spying on me? Is that what you were doing in the castle?"

 

"No."

 

"Then what were you doing?"

 

"Looking for some answers."

 

"To what?"

 

"To why someone would frame _Prince Mark_ for murder." Jack on purposely used Mark's title. If he learned anything from overhearing the guards talk, it's that Minx hates the Fischbach Family with a hidden, _burning_ passion.

 

 

* * *

  


Thomas paced back and forth in his room after learning that his younger brother was in deep trouble. The two small water dragons that had been staying with him watched from the bed. The Head Dragon keeper stood at the door with his son, talking carefully and quietly as to not rattle the older Prince anymore then they have.

"Have the Dragons said anything?" Thomas stopped suddenly, his hair standing in wild spikes around his head.

"They haven't said anything since they talked with you, in fact they are completely silent. We are very worried that it may be an omen of something horrible." Said the head dragon keeper.

Thomas ran a hand down his face in thought.

"May I try and speak to them again?" He asked.

"Are you sure? The last time you did you barely had any energy." The younger dragon keeper said, his eyebrows turned up with worry.

"If they aren't speaking it should be fine." Thomas rushed past the two keepers and toward the Dragon Room.

"I have a question!" Thomas roared to the three dragons. They all looked down on him with curious looks.

Thomas cleared his throat and began, "Is this an omen?" he said quietly.

The head dragon almost glared down at him, then they began to turn away, "Wait! Please! I _must_ know something! Why am I here and not my brother?! Why can't I be in his place!" Tears began to well up in Thomas' eyes.

The dragons stopped and looked at him for a moment before turning back around to face him.

"The Prophecies don't speak of you. They speak only of your brother. _Your time has already come and gone_. You know this."

Thomas stepped back, tears freely flowing down his face.

"But why? He's already been hurt so much."

"When a bone breaks and heals, it is _stronger than it once was_." The head Dragon spoke.

"Do not worry, your brother will see you soon. And I know you will recognize him." Said one of the other dragons.

"What does that mean? _Of_ _course_ , I'll recognize him!" Thomas' eyebrows furrowed together with confusion.

"Good." And the three dragons turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being a bit shorter! But things are heating up and I can't wait to see your reactions!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not at all subtle at hints, am I?


	32. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark giggles, Jack gets himself in a bad situation, and Wade finds out he's going to meet the Oracles.

Mark had gotten worse.

 

The Healers thought he was recovering, but something happened.

 

Something _made him even more ill._

 

And he felt like he was melting.

But the cool tile floor of the healers basement made his skin feel wonderful.

“Mark?!” Wade’s voice echoed in the small room.

Wade rushed to Mark’s side and picked him off the floor. Mark tried to protest, but realized he had no energy to do so.

“What were you doing?” Wade grabbed Mark’s face gently trying to get Mark to focus on him.

“Nice tiles.” Mark grinned deliriously.

Wade huffed and tucked Mark back in the bed.

“Stay.” Wade said with a serious tone.

“Yes sir.” Mark grinned and giggled.

Wade turned around and went back up the stairs. The wood floors creaking as he walked up. The Head Healer waited at the top of the stairs anxiously.

“Any difference?” They asked

“None. He likes the tile floor though.”

“Oh no, he must feel like he’s overheating and his body is doing everything it can to cool down.” The Healer muttered to themself.

“Should we do something to help?” Wade asked. “ _Can we do something to help?_ ”

“I have an idea. I need someone’s help first, wait here with Mark and watch for any changes.” The healer pointed down the stairs and then grabbed a bag from a table.

“Alright.” Wade nodded as the Healer ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

Minx stood up stiffly. Her mask now covered in shadows. Jack silently cursed himself as he realized that he may have done something _horrible_.

“Mark is no longer a Prince. Not while I’m Queen.” Minx said with barely controlled rage before turning around and leaving his cell.

Jack sighed in relief and silently smiled.

 

Then his cell opened again.

 

“Hello there _Sean_.” Said a man in the doorway. His silhouette filled almost the entire space.

The man walked in further and kneeled down in front of Jack, and set down a metal tray covered with cloth. Jack eyed it carefully, trying his best to see what may be under the cloth, even though his eyesight was _still blurry_.

 

“ _My name is Arin. I’m the new General_.”

 

Jack’s eyes widened and he scrambled back from the man. But his ankle was grabbed and he was roughly held down. The cloth covered tray, now right next to Jack’s face. Arin reached over with his free hand and pulled back the cloth. On the tray was a neat row of shiney knifes, needles, and other sharp implements that Jack couldn’t make out. Jack struggled harder.

“Calm down or do I need to make you calm down?” Arin asked, his teeth shining in the pale light.

Jack turned his head away, but stopped struggling. His heartbeat through the roof and his breathing a mess of panickied short breaths. 

“That was easier than I thought.” Arin muttered reaching over to the tray and picking up a short knife.

“This was made using techniques Minx told us about.” He held it in the light to show the deep purple shine the blade had.

“She told me that _you’d be the first person it’d be tested on._ ”

 

* * *

 

When the healer returned, Wade was once again putting Mark back in bed.

“No need Wade, we need to move him.” The Healer slung one of Mark’s arms over their shoulder and pulled him up.

“Where are we taking him?” Wade asked helping hold Mark up as they climbed the stairs.

 

“The Oracles.”

 

Wade stood shocked for a moment before responding. “They’re going to help?”

“Unlike Danny, Mark can be moved down there. The Oracles are going to help him by putting him in the Spring. Felix will meet us there and freeze some of the water around and on Mark to help cool him off.”

Wade nodded and pulled more of Mark’s body weight onto his shoulder.


	33. Sapling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is taken to Cry, Jack almost passes out, and the Sapling is bigger then you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The act of torture is in this chapter.

Cry waited anxiously for the healer to show up with Mark. So he paced back and forth in his room. His staff was waiting at his bedside and glowed brighter when he walked closer to it. Felix walked in with a tray of food and set it down carefully on the table.

“What are you pacing for?” Felix asks.

“I’m not sure. I just feel very anxious.” Cry sits down on his bed and wrings his hands.

Felix joins him in sitting on the bed, but brings Cry a bowl of food. Cry carefully lifts his mask and eats as they sit in comfortable silence.

“May we come in?” A voice rings out.

“Of Course.” Cry pulls his mask back down and sets his half eaten food down as Felix directs the Healer into the room.

Mark has most of his weight put on Wade who nods stiffly as he walks in with his sick friend. Mark’s head had rolled back and a smile had appeared on his face.

“Oh it’s progressed farther than expected.” Cry hovers his hand over Mark’s forehead once Mark’s sat down in front of the spring.

“He’s very warm,” Cry thinks for a moment. “We may not be able to help him here.”

“What?!” Wade excliamed “You can’t help him?!”

“I didn’t say that.” Cry stands up. “I can’t help him _here._ ” Cry then turns to Felix and nods to him.

“Are you sure?” Felix asks just above a whisper.

Cry looks down at Mark before nodding more confidently.

 

* * *

 

Jack’s throat had gone hoarse quite a long time ago, but he still felt like he needed to curse out and yell at the man still torturing him. Blood ran down his bare chest from the slight nicks and cuts around his neck that stung with a horrible, indescribable pain. His hands tingled from lack of blood flow and he started to wonder if anyone was going to be able to save him.

“Hey don’t pass out on me. I still need more information.” Arin was still holding the unusual blade and then Jack noticed the _streams of red_ falling down the blade and onto Arin’s hand.

He just about passed out from just that.

Then he felt something pierce the skin on his neck, he would have yelled out in pain if his throat still worked. 

The world started to spin before correcting itself.

“What did you just do?” He asked barely loud enough for Arin to hear.

“Just a little something to jumpstart you. I need you to keep talking. Or would you like me to come back tomorrow?” Arin’s grin shined menacingly.

Jack shook his head no, careful not to make himself dizzy.

“Good. Now where were we?” Arin reached over and dragged the blade against Jack’s bicep.

 

* * *

 

Cry directed the group towards the back of the room. He then pushed a bookcase and a curtain away to show a large gaping hole in the wall.

“What is down there?” Wade asked, shifting Mark around slightly.

“Something that will heal Mark much quicker.” Cry then grabs a torch from the wall and leads the way down the corridor. Wade, Mark, and the Healer were in the middle while Felix took up the back with another torch.

The Corridor was long and the occasional drip of water would land on Mark’s face and slightly wake him up, only for him to start to doze again. They descended stairs and crossed over a precarious bridge into a bright room.

“What is this place?” Wade asked staring up at the glowing light.

“The Sapling's cavern.” Cry said as he directed them farther into the room.

The ten foot sapling glowed with a beautiful purple-pink light. It’s branches stretched and touched the ceiling and the glow disappeared as the branches weaved themselves in the cracks of the ceiling.

“It’s beautiful.” The Healer said.

“And powerful. This sapling holds even more power then the tree that’s in the mountains.” Cry looks up at the tree before back to Mark.

“Let’s get him in the water.” Cry helped Wade set Mark down in the still water.

Mark’s breathing suddenly picked up as he was put in the shallow part of the water.  


“What’s happening?” Wade asked sitting down next to Mark.

“The magic is doing what it can.” Cry answered quietly.  


“Do we just wait then?” Wade asked setting his hand on Mark’s forehead, only to find it much cooler than before.

“Yes.” Cry sat down and swished his hand into the water slowly as Mark twisted and turned, both disturbing the water in different ways.


	34. Deep Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes a breath, Mark wakes up suddenly, and Mark wakes up slowly.

Finally.

 

Peace and quiet.

His cuts were still dribbling droplets of blood. But it had slowed significantly.

Arin had left with the tray of sharp implements, and left Jack still tied up against the wall.

But it was better than being stuck down here with the blade in his gut.

So he breathed. Taking in short breaths because they disturbed the slowly healing cuts and wounds.

 

But he breathed.

 

* * *

 

Wade sat down next to Mark. Mark’s movements stilled quite a long time ago, but Wade was still fearful for his friend’s health.

“He should be feeling much better now.” Cry stood and placed his hand on Mark’s forehead. “Oh yes. Much better.”

The Healer walked up and checked on Mark.

“This...This is amazing.” The Healer said quietly, “If we could get more people down here, we might not lose people to the simplest of diseases.”

“He is the first down here other than me.” Cry said to the healer. “I was unsure if it would work on him or if it would just work on me. I'm glad it works.”

 

Mark suddenly sat straight up, almost bonking heads with Cry.

“Woah, you okay?” Wade put his hand on Mark’s shoulder. Mark stood up quickly, flinging Wade’s arm off him. His eyes were wide and panicked.

“Mark, hey calm down. It’s okay.” Wade stood up carefully, as to not make his friend run.

Mark open his mouth to say something, _but all that came out was a deep rumbling noise_.

“Mark are you okay?” The Healer reached out their hand, but Mark backed away from it.

“Mark! Be careful!” Cry reached out his hand suddenly but Mark took another step back and fell into the deep part of the water.

 

* * *

 

Mark woke up slowly, stretched, _and then realized his predicament._

 

He was a dragon.

 

“SCRE” Mark screamed in terror at seeing his own tail.

_What the..?_ He thought.

He looked around him, the ground was covered in plant fiber and small feathers and a few coins scattered about. He got distracted by one of the coins because it was shining brightly in the dim room. Mark then realized a moment later that meant there must be a way out if the coin was shining from some light. So he looked up and saw the opening where light was shining down. He crawled his way up a wall, and looked out the opening. He was incredibly confused as to why he had suddenly changed from human to dragon. It then turned to anger when he was picked up out of his hiding spot by a young man in his early twenties.

“Finally awake from your long nap, huh?” The young man smiled

“Scree.” Mark said pathetically.

“Aw. Voice not working after that nap of yours? Come on, let’s get you something to eat and drink.” The man placed him on the ground and began to walk off. Mark hesitated, thinking maybe he should just try and sleep again to see if he wakes back up in his normal body. But decided against it when he saw the young man waiting for him.

“There you go, little one.” The young man said as Mark caught up to him.

Mark was having a bit of trouble with keeping up with the man, his small legs not moving fast enough for him. _As if I couldn’t get any shorter,_ he thought irritatedly.

“Here,” the young man placed down a bowl of water in front of Mark. “Some water to start you off as I make you something to eat.”

When the man’s back was turned, Mark tried his best to pick up the bowl with his claws and dump the water into his mouth. When he placed the bowl back down, The young man was staring at him with a surprised and confused look. Mark instantly felt ashamed, _I should have tried harder to act like a dragon. But what does a dragon even act like?_ He thought as he scurried off, away from the surprised dragon keeper.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” The Man ran out the opening as Mark tried his best to scurry away. But the man caught up easily and picked Mark up.

“ScRE” Mark didn’t like the feeling of being picked up.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just want you to eat something and then tell me how you did that.” The Keeper told him as he was set down in front of a plate of fish.

Mark eyed the keeper before accidentally swallowing a large chunk of fish whole. He was surprised that he didn’t choke, so he continued to eat the fish. When he was finished he felt better in some way. He wasn’t sure how that fixed his problem, but he felt very content and happy for those two seconds.

“So how’d you drink the water like a human?” The Keeper asked.

“Because I am human.” Mark said to the keeper, expecting it to once again sound like he was a small animal. Then again he was currently a small animal.

The keeper narrowed his eyes, “I don’t believe you. You probably just copied one of the other keepers.”

“Nope!” Mark said attempting to cross his arms, only to find that it didn’t quite feel right.

“Then what’s your name?” Asked the keeper

“Mark Fischbach.” Mark smiled showing rows of small, sharp teeth.

The Keeper’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but his face quickly changed to one of curiosity.

“If you truly are Mark Fischbach. _Then your brother will recognize you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoyed this chapter! ;D


	35. And now, A Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Thomas, we learn the Keepers name, Mark steams up a little, Mark isn't Mark, and Jack gets released.

“My brother?!” Mark sat up, his smile wide and hopeful.

“Your brother is Thomas Fischbach, I hope?” The Keeper asked as he picked Mark up once more.

“Yes he is, also, do you _HAVE_ to pick me up? It feels weird.” Mark said struggling to get in a comfy position.

“Fastest form of travel with you.”  
“Are you calling me slow?” Mark said teasingly.

“Sort of.” The Keeper said as he walked into a bright room.

Thomas sat on his bed, two blue scaled dragons already sitting on his lap.

“Hello Ethan. Who’s this?” Thomas asked as he placed his book down and actually looked at Mark.

Thomas’ eyes widened.

“Is that-?!” Thomas said quietly, his eyes still on Mark.

“I believe so.” Ethan, the dragon keeper, said as he placed Mark down on the bed.

Mark sat in front of Thomas with his tongue lolled out happily.

“He looks… A little goofy.” Thomas narrowed his eyes at Mark.

“I’ll take that as a compliment since _I’m in such a good mood right now_.” Mark said with a slight tone of sarcasm.  


“He said he takes that as a compliment.” Ethan said for him.

Thomas laughed happily, before picking Mark up. Mark groaned as he was once again picked up awkwardly.

“How? How did you turn into a dragon?” Thomas asked Mark.

“I don't know. I just woke up here.” Mark clawed his way out of Thomas’ grip.

Ethan made a puzzled look before talking, “He said he just woke up here.”

Thomas stared at Mark for a moment.

“The Dragons spoke of you, they said that you would visit me. And that I would recognize you.” Thomas told him.

Mark tilted his head.

“Apparently from what I’ve gotten, your part of the great prophecies.” Thomas told him sadly.

Mark nodded, “I am, I thought it would help me find you. It only helped a little.” 

Ethan translated once again, "He knows, and he thought it would help find you."  


“I mean you did find me.” Thomas chuckled.

Mark smiled, “I did, but how and why did you disappear in the first place?”

“He wants to know why you disappeared.” Ethan translated.

“The Keepers contacted me, telling me that I had to with them. I did, they then said I had to keep the magic alive.” Thomas paused, “The only reason they would say that, is if there was a _possibility of you or Mom dying._ ”

Mark made an alarming noise.

“Mom’s in danger now?!” Mark asked worriedly.

“We don’t know if your mother is in danger.” Ethan tried to calm Mark.

Mark grumbled, “And now I’m a dragon.”

 

* * *

 

“MARK!” Wade reached out just too late as Mark fell into the water.

_Steam_ started to rise from where Mark fell in.

“What the..?” The Healer stepped up next to Wade.

“What is it doing?” Cry asked quietly

“Should we go in and get him?” Wade asked Cry

“No, leave him. This has never happened before. It may mean something…” Cry watched as more steam rose from the clear water. They could see Mark’s limp body in the water. He seemed perfectly fine. Except for the part where he was under water, and the water looked like it was boiling.

“I don’t think it’s a good thing for the water to be boiling like that.” The Healer pointed out.

“Hmm.” Cry made no move to help Mark.

Felix chuckled quietly in the back, “Need any help?” He asked, stepping up.

“No, I think we should wait more.” Cry watched the Water.

Felix stopped chuckling, “Wait you’re serious.” His eyes went wide, “I was just joking about killing him Cry!! I don’t actually want him dead!!”

“I know.” Cry replied simply.

The Other three exchanged careful glances.

Then Mark’s body bobbed to the surface of the water, his face was red from the hot water. Wade carefully pulled him out of the water. The Healer then checked him over before he slowly woke up.

“Hey Mark. How you feeling?” Wade asked carefully.

Mark narrowed his eyes at Wade.

He then asked.

“Who’s Mark?”

 

* * *

 

“Hello again Jack.” Minx knelt down in front of Jack. Her cloak pinned to her chestplate, she must have been sparring with someone.

Jack coughed before replying, “What do you want?” He asked bitterly.

She chuckled, “You still got some fight in you! Even after all of those hours of you being questioned.”

“More like _tortured_.” He spat.

“Maybe, depends on who your talking to.” Her mask gave no emotion.

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

Jack broke the silence, “Again, what do you want?” He repeated.

“I'm going to let you go.” She said flatly.

Jack’s eyes widened, before narrowing.

“What’s the catch?” he asked

“You have to go through the maze first.”

Jack leaned back slightly, his injures still hurting.

“Okay.” He said watching her.

“Good, now you’ll need this first.” She pulled forward her bag, and removed a _syringe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! I had some computer problems and wasn't able to upload. But I hope you enjoy this chapter none the less!
> 
> :D


	36. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Panics again, Jack gets himself hurt again, a friendly squirrel helps out, Mark is Not Mark, Mark is Rixxinth, and Mark tries to sleep.

When Jack awoke, he immediately panicked.

 

“Wha-”

 

He was in the maze.

 

The _ very _ middle.

 

A note laid beside him and he picked it up with a shaking hand. 

All it said was…

 

**_RUN_ **

 

Jack picked himself up and threw down the note before picking a path. He followed the wall to his right, knowing that if he follows one wall, it will lead him out.

 

As he traveled he heard things behind him and saw flashes of shadows across his path. All they did was spur him on quicker. Jack continued on his path, not even looking back, when he thought he heard footsteps behind him.

 

It only got worse when he tripped on a stray root. His side erupting in pain, he gently placed his hand on it and pulled it back, only to find blood. Jack picked himself up, holding onto the cracks in the brick of the maze wall. He then walked on slower. Careful with his footing.

 

He continued on and carefully checked his side every once in awhile. He was unsure how much time had passed, but it felt like it had been a whole not longer then the sunlight made it seem.

 

Jack tried to see if he could raise up a pillar of earth, but he felt too weak. He wondered if that may have something to do with whatever was in that syringe Minx gave him.

 

He reached an open area in the maze, a few trees were growing in it and a small stream was running from under one of the walls into the area. He stopped and took a drink before taking a moment to get his bearings. Then he heard something rustle in the tree branches.

 

Jack looked over carefully, hoping it was just the wind. Until a small squirrel popped out of the branches and scurried down the trunk of the tree towards Jack. Jack smiled as the squirrel came up to him. It looked up at him before scurrying towrds one of the openings. Jack stood up and followed it and the two traveled together.

  
  


* * *

 

Wade chuckled, “We were worried about you! You fell in the water and the water was boiling…”

Mark stared at Wade with a very confused look. When Wade noticed it, he tried to elaborate.

“You woke up from your sickness and it looked like you were panicking. We tried to calm you down and you fell into the water. Cry said not to get you, so we left you in the water. And then the water started to boil. We got worried about you and then you came up from the water and we pulled you out.”

“I’m _not Mark_. I woke up, _I remember you talking to me. Telling me to calm down._ But I’m _not Mark_.” Said _(Not)_ Mark.

“O-Kay?” Wade looked at the Healer for a possible answer, but they just shrugged.

“I think he’s okay, other then possible head trauma or amnesia.” The Healer said to Cry. “I’ll let you deal with this… Problem…”

“Thank you.” Cry nodded to the Healer as Felix escorted them out.

Wade turned back to Not Mark. “So if your not Mark, who are you?”

Not Mark turned away slowly and quietly mumbled something.

“What?” Wade asked.

Not Mark rolled his eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

“Rixxinth…” He quietly mumbled something again.

“Rixxinth?” Wade asked confusedly.

“Yes…” Said Rixxinth.

“You didn’t finish speaking though.” Cry looked down at Rixxinth.

“Can’t I just be Rixxinth?”

“No, Cause what if you're a shadow inside Mark?” Cry pointed out.

Wade immediately narrowed his eyes at Rixxinth.  


“I’m not!! I’m not a shadow I swear on the Great Gods!!”

“Then what did you say your name is?” Cry bent down and looked at Rixxinth right in the eyes, his mask giving no emotion. Rixxinth now knows why some of the Oracles are feared.

“I’m- I’m Rixxith, thebunnykiller…” He says quickly.

Wade immediately starts laughing.

Cry sighs and stands up before offering a hand to Rixxinth as Wade continues to laugh.

“Welcome Rixxinth, to _the Community_.” Cry says as warmly as possible.

“Thanks, I think. But why am I here? And why were you both calling me Mark?”

“We’ll show you back in my room.”

“Okay?” Rixxinth follows Cry as Wade picks himself up and tries his best to stop laughing.

  
  


* * *

 

“So…” Mark says to Ethan after they talked to Thomas for a little while.

“Hmm?” Ethan asks.

“How do I get back to human?”

“Well, if I know anything about _possession..._ ”

Mark makes a weird face.

“It’s that who ever is in your body has to finish something in order to return back to their original body. But both sides have to do that. You may have finished your journey of finding your brother and talking to him, but who’s in your body hasn’t.”

“So, is it simple things? Like eating a sandwich? Or big things? Like curing Dragon fever?”

“I don’t know. It may be a simple thing, or it may be a complicated thing.” Ethan paused, “You may be stuck as a dragon longer then you may want.”

Mark grumbled, “Of course.”

Ethan sets him down in the cubby hole he woke up in before saying goodbye.

But Mark couldn’t sleep, his worries making him stay up late. When he finally settled enough to actually sleep. 

It was full of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly late upload!! But Happy late Valentines Day!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!


	37. Jack Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rixxinth thinks he's tall, The Royal Spy has orders, and a game of Cat and Mouse.

“WHAT?!” Rixxinth stands in front of a mirror in Cry’s room.

Wade and Felix try not to laugh.

“HOW?? HOW AM I HUMAN?!” He looks down at his body. “Well explains why I’m so tall…”

Wade can’t cover up his laugh now.

“How is this possible?” Rixxinth says to Cry, ignoring Wade.

“We aren’t sure. It may have something to do with Mark’s fever…” Cry thinks for a moment.

“What were you before this?” Felix asks, still smiling.

“I-I…” Rixxinth bites his lip. “I don’t know if I should tell you.”

“Why?” Cry asks, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Because it’s a secret?” Rixxinth asks himself more than he asks everyone else.

“Well, we aren’t going to share it with anyone else, we just want to help you return things back to normal.” Cry stares at him blankly.

“I-I was a dragon. Specifically, a red dwarf…” He tells them.

“Why is that a secret?” Felix asks.

“Dragons are very...secretive. I don’t know if I should have shared that with you or not…” Rixxinth wrings his hands together.

 

Cry was noticing more and more about this Rixxinth. Even though he had Mark’s body, he didn’t act like Mark. He occasionally stutter, bit his lip, and wrung his hands together. Things Mark didn’t really do. Cry was amazed by this.

“Cry? You alright?” Felix walked closer to him.

“Oh… Yes sorry, I spaced out for a moment.” 

“Rixxinth was just saying that he was hungry, I suggest we all get some food in the cafeteria.” Felix guided Cry towards the stairs.

“Oh yes that’s a good idea. I hope they have some more of the chicken soup…” Cry continued to talk as they headed upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Mark awoke to someone picking him up.

“LET GO” He yelped as he was suddenly dropped. Outside of his cuppy hole a man in a completely black outfit with only his eyes showing, looked around incase anyone heard that.

It was still late in the night and everyone was asleep, but that didn’t mean someone might not hear something.

The Man reached back inside the cubby hole, Mark scurried away from his hands. But his arms were long and he picked Mark up. Mark attempted to scratch and bite the man, but it was to no avail. When he finally got a good look at the man, he immediately recognized the bright, intense eyes staring at him.

 

“Brian?” Mark asked confusedly.

 

Brian’s eyebrows shot up before tilting up sadly.

In the smallest whisper, Brian said, “I’m sorry Mark.”

Mark’s eyes widened and he struggled more. But Brian’s grip stayed the same, controlling and Iron like.

“Brian please! You don’t have to do this!” Mark pleaded

Brian looked at him sadly. But said nothing.

“At least tell me who’s giving you the order!” Mark stopped struggling to look at Brian.

Brian continued on his path, before stopping in an empty hallway.

“It’s not your mother. She’s currently sick in bed. Minx went through the ceremony of taking over the Royal magic.”

Mark stared at him agaped.

Brian glanced at him before reaching a small room and placing Mark in a woven basket. He then closed the lid before Mark could attempt anything.

But Mark barely even moved.

 

* * *

 

The squirrel led Jack a good distance before stopping suddenly. It sniffed the air before making a scared chattering noise and climbing the wall away from the path.

“What was that about?” Jack whispered to himself.

 

Then he heard a laugh directly behind him. He spun around so quickly he fell down.

 

_ It was Minx. _

 

“Did you really think I was gonna let you go that easily?” She laughed as the shine of a dagger popped out of her sleeve and into her hand.

She laughed again before it switched suddenly to her smugly saying “ _ Run. _ ”

 

Jack picked himself up and ran down the path before turning wildly as Minx laughed and chased him.

“ _ Run little Jack Rabbit!! Run!! But don’t think that I can’t catch you! _ ”

 

Jack picked up his pace, even though his side felt like Minx was already stabbing it. Minx’s footsteps behind, urged him on, knowing that this wasn’t a fun game of tag. _But a horrible game of Cat and Mouse._

 

It was when he saw something streak past him with a distinct purple shine when he suddenly stopped and changed direction. Minx ran and picked up the dagger she threw before once again catching up to Jack.

 

She was so close, close enough that she could…

 

Jack yelped as he felt his shirt grabbed and pulled back. He fell onto his butt before finding a dagger pointed at his throat. Jack’s breathing picked up, he was always afraid of this. Afraid of being killed with a knife. He rather a sword or something, cause then it’s more heoric. But a knife or dagger is just… _ Personal. _

 

“Hello little Jack Rabbit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	38. The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark disappears, A hidden women always watching, and a Masked traitor.

Mark was gone.

 

Ethan was racing around asking anyone if they saw a little red scaled dragon leave the mountain.

 

No one saw anything.

 

Thomas sat on the edge of his bed. Staring down at his hands as he pondered about it all.

 

_ Why did he leave? Did he even leave? Maybe he was exploring? Did someone-? _

 

Thomas shook his head ridding him of his thought. He stood and made his bed before walking out of his room to walk around a little bit. He went down to the nursery where the young dragons were. Ethan was in the room asking some of the Caretakers if they saw anything.

 

“I’m sorry young keeper. I didn’t see anything last night.” The Caretaker said.

 

Ethan’s head drooped. “Thank you anyways.” He said sadly.

 

Thomas stepped into the conversation before the Caretaker could leave. “You didn’t see anything. But did you _hear_ anything?” He asked the Caretaker.

 

The Caretaker was an older man with greying hair and drooping eyes. He studied Thomas for a moment before replying. “I did not hear anything. But that may be because my hearing is starting to go. You may wish to ask my daughter. She works in the kitchen. Her name is Kenna.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Thomas gave a slight nod to the man before turning and heading to the kitchen, Ethan right behind him.

 

The Kitchen was buzzing with activity. The workers had been awake much earlier than everyone else, having to prepare breakfast for over a hundred people and _then_ the young orphen dragonlings. Thomas stood in the doorway, narrowly avoiding a tray almost smacking him in the face. Ethan rushed past him into the crowd of people. Thomas then saw the young man’s head as he talked to an older woman in the back of the room. She pointed to the right side of the room where a group of younger women stood kneading and rolling dough.

 

Ethan made his way to that side of the room and asked one of the young women. She talked to him for a moment before Ethan waved Thomas over.

 

“Thomas this is Kenna, Kenna this is Thomas.” Etha introduced the two.

 

Thomas smiled and nodded to the hard working young woman. She nodded back with a strained smile.

 

“So Ethan tells me that you talked to my father about this?” She asks

 

“Yes, He told us to talk to you.” Thomas answered.

 

“Well I did hear something last night, I was just barely awake. I heard talking. And before that I heard very light footsteps. Like someone was trying to cover up the sound.” She looked to them before continuing. “After the footsteps, I heard something else. It sounded like someone yelping. Like a toe was stepped on? You know?”

 

“Is that all?” Ethan asked

 

“Yeah after that it was almost completely silent.”

 

Thomas and Ethan thanked Kenna before quickly leaving the busy kitchen.

 

* * *

 

She stood next to him.

 

Her face covered by a heavy cloak. 

 

She shouldn’t have to worry about him seeing her, she was unseen. 

 

_But always there._

 

She sighed heavily before kneeling down next to his injured body. Her hand shaking as she reached out to touch him. 

 

Then the door opened. 

 

She pulled the cloak up quickly and slinked back into the shadows as the masked woman stood before him. She hated her. Wished to end her now. But knew that she would be horribly punished in time. So she stood back and watched with anger burning brightly in her eyes.

 

The Woman kicked him in the stomach, effectively waking him.

 

His eyes were so blue. The Ocean didn’t compare to the blue of his eyes. Her anger gently washed away.

 

“Hope you had a good run-” He swiftly kicked her in the face, sending her sprawling on her back.

 

The shadowed woman smiled. _She forgot to lock his legs down._

 

* * *

 

The Mask in his hand looked back at him.

 

It didn’t feel right.

 

But it was better for everyone. 

 

She told him that. 

 

The Community was corrupt and needed to understand the way of the world. And he knew that Felix would never see that.

 

_ He knew. _

 

He had to do this. Even if his whole body screamed at him to stop. His body felt like it was going to explode if he stopped moving. So he paced back and forth in his home. Carefully setting his mask back in it’s hiding space until later.

 

Then he heard the knock. The sun was just above the horizon. If _he_ arrived any later… _No, don’t_.

 

He opened the door. A man clad in a fully black outfit stood before him. In his arms was a basket. He quickly shoved it into his arms before leaving.

 

He closed the door, and set the basket down. When he did so, it began to move. He sighed heavily.

 

The man was supposed to _kill the creature_ before it got to him. This was going to make everything much more _painful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter!!
> 
> New chapter every Thursday!


	39. Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mask, Pain, and moving forward.

Mark moved under the cloth that was placed over him. He heard footsteps close to him and wanted to know what Brian had done to him. 

 

_ Where was he? _

 

The cloth was pulled back, and Mark sat up straight. The man who pulled back the cloth was not familiar.

Black, short hair with a sad look on his face. The man picked up Mark, Mark squirming and trying to get the man to let him go. 

 

But the man didn’t relent. 

 

Mark looked around trying to see a way to get out of this situation. And then he saw it.

 

_ An Owl mask. _

 

Mark froze, just staring at the yellow and black mask as the man moved around the room. When Mark pulled himself from his daze, he was being placed in a cage.

 

“I can’t kill you yet little one. When the full moon rises next week… That’s when I kill you. I have to. _It’s for the good of the community.”_

 

* * *

 

She watched from the shadows again. This time Minx made sure to chain down Jack’s legs. But she was happy to have seen what had unfolded the last time she was here. The thought of it brought a smirk to her face.

 

Her cloak trailed into the darkness, making sure she stayed hidden. But this time she wanted to actually check on him.

 

She bent down and gently looked at his injures. He stirred slightly, she made sure to stop her movements before continuing. He slept gently, even if he was in lots of pain. She knew he was going to survive this.

 

She hovered her hand over his chest. A bright green glow came from his chest. Her eyes widened. _It had sped its actions._ She frowned as she gently pushed his green hair from his face.

 

“Sean McLoughlin: Misfortune.” She said somberly.

 

Jack’s eyes clenched shut as pain erupted from his injures, waking him. He glanced around. 

His eyes passed right over her as she sighed.

 

* * *

 

Minx entered the study, the General trailing behind her.

 

A large bootprint was plastered onto the side of her mask.

 

And if Ross could tell anything from her stiff shoulders and clenched hands, it was that she was _pissed._

 

“We move forward with the plans.” She spoke coldly.

 

Ross’s eyes widened, “So soon?” He asked

 

She turned to him sharply, and he instantly regretted speaking up, but made no outward show of it.

 

“With him chained up and unlikely to leave, they will be more focused on finding out where he went and not on their own security and protection. Leaving them vulnerable. Not completely vulnerable like I’d like. But vulnerable enough to catch them off guard and win.” Her voice carried an air of satisfaction.

 

Ross hated it immediately.

 

He thought he disliked her enough for her cruelness. But hearing her almost happy, _made him sick_.

 

The General stood next to her and nodded as she spoke.

 

“We may be down our inventor, but Ross has made plenty of weapons the way you wished them to be. We will have plenty of weapons available.” He told her.

 

“Good. Inform your men and start recruiting more. We will need all we can get.”


	40. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard work done by the wrong person, an unusual encounter, and preparations.
> 
> OH LOOK SHINEY

The Recruitment was a long pain-staking, process. Not only did the Recruiter have to go through all the paperwork of  _ every _ person who wished to join the ranks. But they also had to see themselves what level _each and every_ person was already at _before_ actually recruiting them. And then if they were already at a good level, they had to be put in armor and if they were lucky enough, be knighted by the Queen. They were then given the proper tools that they would need based on their magic if they had any. It was a very time-consuming task.

 

One that the General currently wasn’t doing like he was supposed to be.

 

Instead, it was entrusted to the already very busy Head Guard of the Castle, Tyler Schied.

 

Tyler continued to watch the young man as he fought against one of the guards. The Boy was obviously already well trained, probably the son of one his older guards. Tyler scratched his chin as the timer ended, and the level assessment for the young man came to an end.

 

“Good work.” He said to the young man.

 

“Thank you, Sir.” He nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Is your father a knight? Or a guard?” Tyler asked.

 

“He was, he retired last year. But he’s been training me to take his place ever since I was little.”

 

“Well, he’s taught you well. You are the best I’ve seen all day.”

 

The Boy smiled broadly, “Thank you, Sir.”

 

Tyler clapped the boy on the back as the next young man entered the courtyard.

 

* * *

 

Jack barely got any sleep last night, he awoke to a sharp pain in his side where he was previously injured. His throat also hurt, feeling like something was clawing at the inside of his throat whenever he swallowed. And to add to his problems, the shackles around his wrists and ankles were digging roughly into his skin, more then likely to leave horrible marks. He already knew struggling got him nowhere, and he also knew that his powers had been weakened. The most he could do was hold out hope that someone would help him soon.

 

A few hours into the day, a young woman entered his cell. He stayed quiet as she gently closed the door behind her. Heavy footsteps passed by his cell, and then after a few minutes, the young woman sighed in relief. She turned around and seemed to notice Jack for the first time. She covered her mouth, trying to hide a surprised gasp. Jack’s right eyebrow lifted with confusion.

 

“Sorry!” She whispered to him, “I was trying to hide!” Her long, dark hair was tucked up into a bonnet, and she was wearing a plain dress with a flour covered apron tied around her waist. 

 

“Why?” He asked carefully.

 

“I tried to kick one of the new guards out of the kitchen because he was stealing food. But then some of the other guards backed him up and then…” she trailed off.

 

“Ah, rebellious aren't you?” He smiled.

 

She smiled lightly, “I guess you could say that.”

 

“Well, I guess you should return to your work then. I’ll let you go.”

 

“You didn’t really have a grasp on me in the first place.” She nodded to the shackles holding his hands above his head.

 

Jack giggled, “Good point.”

 

She hesitated, before speaking again. “My name’s Kathryn by the way. You can call me Kat.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Kat. I’m Jack.”

 

She lightly smiled before quickly leaving his cell.

 

* * *

 

_Chewing on the bars of his cage?_ Didn’t work, all it did was make his teeth and jaw hurt.

_Pulling on the bars?_ Nope, nothing.

_Pick the lock on the cage with his claws?_ Didn't work either.

 

Mark was stuck.

 

He gently chewed on his claw, he didn’t know why, but it calmed him down.

Mark watched as the Man, no,  _ Vanoss  _ moved around the small cabin. He had placed his mask in a drawer earlier. Mark watched him, he moved carefully around Mark’s small cage. Mark watched him warily, he didn’t feel good about the guy when he first met him, and this just sealed the deal.

_ The guy was gonna Kill him! On a full moon as well!! _

He knew dragon’s blood was very good in potions, he remembers his mother occasionally giving him medicine made with dragon’s blood when he was little. But back then, he only thought that dragons blood was some sort of plant. At least that’s what his friends used to say. Now he wasn’t sure.

_Was he gonna be used in a ritual? Against the community? What kind of ritual? A bad one? A good one?_

 

_He had no idea._

 

Vanoss continued to place small bundles of herbs and crystals around Mark’s cage. Mark noticed the super shiny one immediately. He reached out and tried to grab it. But it was just out of reach. He grunted with irritation, which gained Vanoss’ attention, who gently scooted the crystal closer to Mark. Mark looked at Vanoss warily before taking the crystal slowly. He then curled around the crystal all the while Vanoss watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this idea of maybe doing a piece of teaser art for each chapter? One of my friends suggested it and I never thought that maybe I could do it! Would you guys like that? It'd be posted on my Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	41. The Bird Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marzia decides she will do it herself, the fairies lead her through the forest, Sam hitches a ride, and Marzia meets up with Holly.

Jack has been missing for several days, and Felix has done nothing about it.

 

She seethed with pent up anger. He was focusing still on the murders, which had stopped after Danny got poisoned. She paused her packing, Danny wasn’t improving. In fact he seemed to be getting worse. But the healers had no idea what poison did it. And if they didn’t know, then maybe that’s why it was used. She sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

 

Then she heard the front door open.

 

“Marzia!! I’m home!” Felix called out in a singsong manner.

 

Marzia stuffed the rest of her things into a bag before sling it over her shoulder.

 

“Guess a note won’t work now.” she huffed.

 

Felix met her at the top of the stairs, his happy smile immediately dropping as soon as he saw her bag.

 

“Marzia? Where are you going?” He asked quietly.

 

She pulled the bag’s strap high up on her shoulder, her eyes on the ground.

 

“I’m going to find Jack.” She said just as quiet as him.

 

“Should I have someone go with you?” He asked

 

She sent him a glare before replying, “No, I can do this Felix. I’m meeting up with Barry and Holly.”

 

“You got in contact with them? He asked, surprised.

 

“If you actually try to get in contact with them, you can.” She gently pushed past him and down the stairs.

 

He followed behind her, “Marzia, Marzia wait please!” He grabbed her arm as gently as he could.

 

She hesitated before turning and looking at him. He gently cupped her face and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

“Be safe. Please”

 

Her eyes softened, “I always am. So let me get my hands a bit dirty.” she gave him a small smile.

 

He sighed before letting her leave their home.

 

* * *

 

Marzia neared the entrance into the woods, some of the younger fairies coming out of the woods to greet her. She had gotten very far with her studies, and even then it was sometimes hard to understand the Fairies.

 

“Hello Riza!” One of the younger fairies waved at her. She remembered the nickname she told the fairies.

 

“Hello everyone!” She waved back, her smile falling short slightly.

 

“It’s almost dark. What are you doing out here so late?” One of the older fairies asked once she entered the forest.

 

“I’m going out to look for one of my friends. I want to make sure he’s okay.”

 

“Are you looking for safe passage through the forest then?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

The youngest of the fairies that came to greet her took off into the forest, the others following. Marzia picked up her speed and ran through the darkening trees and shrubs.

 

Unlike if she was unguided, she reached the other side of the forest very quickly. The sun had just hit the horizon and was turning the sky lovely shades of orange.

 

“Thank you.” She said to the fairies as they headed back into the forest.

 

The kingdom sat on a hill, overlooking the town below. It was beautiful in the shades of sunset. But at the same time. Marzia knew that the sun wasn’t reaching all corners of that castle. And so she paced forward with her head held high.

 

* * *

 

A few miles from the community, Marzia started noticing the unusual looks she was receiving. People would stare at her before quickly returning their work when they saw her looking at them. She hadn’t been in the towns in a long time, but nothing changed about her. Was it what she was wearing? Was it too plain? Too bright? Maybe something was on her face?

 

When she was finally away from the stares of the people in the town, she entered a small alley and gave herself a once over to make sure she didn’t have something on her face. She then checked her bag and made sure all her things were still safe. Then she saw it.

 

“Sam…” Marzia sighed.

 

Unlike the other fairies, Marzia still couldn’t understand Sam. So she had to watch body language.

 

Sam floated around from where they had clutched onto the back of Marzia’s cloak, to face her.

 

Sam rubbed their upper arm before giving Marzia an apologetic look.

 

“I know you want to find Jack as much as I do, but I don’t want you to get hurt or even stolen.” Marzia held out her hand and Sam gently touched down on the palm of her hand. Sam’s wings fluttered gently.

 

Marzia sighed, “You can come with me, but you have to stay hidden! I can’t lose you.” Marzia looked at Sam pleadingly. Sam nodded and climbed into Marzia’s bag. Once Sam was settled, Marzia exited the alley and continued on toward the Capital’s entrance.

 

Night soon fell, leaving them with cold winds and a barely lit sky. The moon was in the middle of it’s cycle, it would be full in only a few days. Marzia watched the sky from the rock she decided to rest upon. She didn’t feel sleepy, far too worried about what had possibly happened to Jack. She said a quiet prayer to the Moon Goddess before continuing on her travel.

 

* * *

 

When the sun rose once again, Marzia had only just reached the entrance of the Capitol. She remembered the note that had been given to her from Holly and pulled it out of her bag, careful to not disturb Sam who had been sleeping peacefully. She followed the notes instructions and quickly found the home of Holly. Marzia knocked on the door, she waited a moment before the door swung open widely to reveal Holly with a flock of small birds perched on her shoulders.

 

“Marzia!! Good to see you again! Come in!” Holly moved out of the way and Marzia entered. Birds were perched on almost everything. Holly moved farther into the house, small birds zipped around the rooms as Holly moved about. Holly pulled up two chairs and then walked up and pulled Marzia’s bag away before dropping it gently at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Come sit! We have a lot to talk about!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely commenter who (In my words) said "YOU NEED TO UP YOUR GAME" in which I hope I have with this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> See yah next week!


	42. Humans are Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Cry talk, Rixxinth thinks humans are unusual, and Wade gives a pep talk (of sorts).

Felix was once again pacing in front of Cry. Running his hands through his hair, messing it more and more. He was explaining what had happened that night.

 

“She just left?” Cry asked from his seat.

 

“Yes. And I didn’t want to stop her. I’ve always been trying to keep her safe, even though I know she can easily kick someone’s ass if needed.” He chuckled lightly, “She kicks my ass on a daily basis.”

 

Cry’s masked smiled in return. It still unnerved some people when they saw it for the first time. But Felix and Cry have known each other a long time, Felix isn’t often surprised by much anything Cry does anymore. Or his mask for that matter.  


 

Felix then ran a hand down his face. “I could barely sleep last night. I’m so used to having her by my side.” He took a seat next to Cry, trying to stop pacing.

 

Cry turned to him, “Felix, you know she can kick people's butts when she wants to, and you also know she’s going to be with Holly and Barry. She’s in good hands. I know it. And I think you know it too.” He gently set his hand down on Felix’s shoulder.

 

“I know. It’s just...Just that I’ve lost two of my biggest supporters. All I’ve got is you left.” Felix looked at his hands, his face giving away his fear and anxiety.  


 

“We will figure something out. And don’t forget, the whole reason she even left is she’s trying to find Jack. He’s not just your friend, but hers as well. She might have left just because she knows you are too busy to do it yourself.”

 

Felix sighed before looking at Cry.

 

“I guess...I guess you are right.” Felix pushed his hair from his face before standing up.

 

Cry stood up as well, “Now come on, we got to figure out what’s going on with Rixxinth.”

 

* * *

Rixxinth didn’t understand human culture. 

 

He was always told that the Elves and Fairies cultures were so much harder to understand than humans, but he was having trouble with just ‘easy’ things from human culture. Like how some humans dressed a certain way to impress other humans, or how a single human could know many different ways to speak to other humans. Or how one human could know how to talk to other humans without even speaking! There were so many things….Things he wished he could know all about. But he was not even supposed to be outside of the mountain until he was at least a couple years older!! But here he was, in a human body, trying to figure out what he needed to do.

 

“So...What do we do?” Rixxinth asked Wade who was sitting at the table in Felix’s home.

 

Wade shrugged, “I don’t actually know, I’ve never experienced something like this.”

 

“I thought humans were often put in this kind of positions?” Rixxinth asked after finishing his food.

 

Wade gave him an unusual look, “Not to my knowledge. But I’m usually in a castle doing preparations for different things.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

After a few moments, Rixxinth began staring at his own hands.

 

“Humans are very unusual. Hands are...interesting.” He said tilting his head as if it would change his perspective.

 

Wade smiled lightly, “Humans often think that as well.”

 

“They do? But aren’t humans used to their own bodies?”

 

“Yes, but sometimes humans have a moment where they realize that hands are very unusual. They also think that with feet and legs.”

 

“Yes, human legs are also very unusual.” Rixxinth crossed his legs and looked at his feet.

 

After a few moments, Rixxinth began again. ”So some humans realize that their bodies are unusual? And they continue on their lives knowing that?”

 

“Yep. It’s actually quite normal. At least I think so.” Wade scooped up his and Rixxinth’s bowls and began washing them.

 

“Huh.” Rixxinth stared down at his hands and feet once again before standing.

 

Rixxinth then began exploring the living room as Wade finished up cleaning. The living room was warm and inviting, a fireplace in front of a pair of comfy chairs with animal furs draped all over them. On the far wall were bookshelves packed full of books. He pulled one book from the shelf and flipped through, but recognized none of the symbols used in the written version of human English. Dragon English is much easier to understand in his opinion. He placed the book back carefully before taking a seat in front of the fire. Its warm flames reminded him of home.

Rixxinth shook his head of those thoughts and focused. He was needed for something here.  _ What was it? Why was he placed here? Why him? Why not an older, wiser dragon? _ He pondered for a few moments before Wade took a seat in the chair next to him.

 

“What you thinking about?” Wade asked quietly.

 

“I don’t know why I’m here. I wish I knew so I may help. But I don’t.” Rixxinth looked down at his hands before looking back up at wade. “Was I incorrectly chosen? Was there a mistake?”

 

Wade gave Rixxinth a sad look. “To tell you the truth, I don’t know. I’m not wise or powerful. I’m just a regular human.”

 

Rixxinth looked back down at his hands.

 

“But.” Wade began again, “Cry may know someone or something that can help us.”

 

Rixxinth looked back up, “You think so?” He asked as his face stretched into a small smile.

 

“I wish I knew for sure, but he may be able to point us in the right direction to find out for ourselves.”

 

Rixxinth turned and looked back into the fireplace. He smiled before looking back to Wade.

 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Rixxinth said with new found energy and enthusiasm.

 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Wade smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah, I was trying not to switch POVs too much, but I wasn't sure how to continue with the first bit XD
> 
> But I hope this gave some insight to how closed off the dragons are to certain humans and their culture. There may be dragon keepers who are human, but those ones don't often speak openly about human culture to dragons. That may be because of the keeper growing up in the mountain, not actually knowing very much of the outside human culture.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


	43. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marzia and Holly catch up together, Marzia is awoken by a blue jay, and there's a knock on the door.

After not seeing Holly for almost two years, Marzia couldn’t believe how much she hadn’t changed. She still owned all the birds she possibly could, she was now head of the messenger birds and was now included in court because of it.

 

“You’ve certainly risen in ranks. Felix would be proud of you.” Marzia finished her tea.

 

Holly gave a polite laugh, “Only because he can use it to his advantage.” Marzia chuckled.  


 

The two sat in comfortable silence before Holly stood and took Marzia’s empty cup.

 

“You probably should rest before we get to work tomorrow. I already have friends willing to help inside the castle, our only problem will be getting Jack out. We can walk in easy if we are disguised. But getting out with an injured man will be a whole lot harder to do.”

 

Marzia stayed sat in her chair, thinking over Holly’s words.

 

“Have you heard anything from Barry?” Marzia stood and helped Holly in the kitchen.

 

“Yes, he will be the one helping us get in to the castle. He’s a carriage driver, so the guards won’t notice anything out of the ordinary.”

 

“Why don’t we use him to get out then?”

 

“He takes us in early in the evening when guests often arrive. And hopefully, we will be leaving with the cover of the night sky. But Guards have been put on new rounds, because of jack breaking in so easily.”

 

Marzia pinched the bridge of her nose in obvious irritation, “Wonderful.” She said sarcastically.

 

Holly chuckled, “Go get some sleep, we have a chance tomorrow evening to do this. The Queen is having a party with guests from the other kingdoms. We should be able to get in easily.” Holly patted Marzia on the back.

 

Marzia grabbed her bag from the bottom of the stairs before making her way to Holly’s guest room.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Marzia awoke to a large blue jay squawking at her, while sitting on the pillow next to her. She waved it away from her before rising from the bed, her neck popped as she turned to look at the blue bird. It stared at her with beady black eyes.

 

“You remind me of Felix.” She said to the bird.

It looked like it was offended by her words. She giggled at it before moving to get ready for the day.

 

She hopped down the stairs, dodging birds as she went. Entering the kitchen, she was greeted by the smell of fresh bread and cooked eggs for breakfast.

 

“Morning,” Holly said as she placed down a plate of fruit on the table.

 

The two sat down and quietly ate as birds attempted to steal food.

 

Holly chuckled as she shooed another small bird away, “Sorry about this, I got some newcomers recently, and still haven't trained them just yet.”

 

“It's quite alright, I was awoken this morning by a blue jay that reminded me of Felix.”

 

“Oh, apologies, I attempted to keep them out of your room.”

 

“I left the window open, it was my fault. But I didn’t mind the wake-up.”

 

As they finished, a knock sounded out from the front door. Holly made a confused face before walking over and opening the front door.

 

From the kitchen, Marzia was able to make out the conversation between Holly and whoever was at her door.

 

“Hello, Ross” Holly said happily.

 

“Hello Holly, I was hoping to talk to you about the party tonight.” Ross stood awkwardly at Holly’s door.

 

“What about it?”

 

“I was hoping you could be my plus one.”

 

Marzia could practically hear Holly’s surprise.

 

“I would love to.”

 

“Wonderful! Please send a bird my way once you have decided on what to wear, I’ll do my best to match the color.”

 

“I will.” Holly stood in the doorway a moment longer before closing the door and walking back to Marzia.

 

“I think we have a much easier way to get in now.” Marzia smiled at Holly.

 

“Yes, and that should mean that we can use Barry as our escape then. We send him a bird and he can pick us up.”

 

“Wonderful, now what do we wear?”

 

“I’ll be dressed up and with Ross, You will be in the usual attire for kitchen staff. I have someone who will guide you while I watch the main room for any sign that Minx knows.”

 

“Alright, let's get started with picking out what you will be wearing.” Marzia smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep this one in the same POV, hopefully, I did just that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	44. The Rescue (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Marzia dress for success, they start the plan, Marzia meets Kathryn, and then Jack is found.

That night Marzia helped Holly pick something to fit the theme of the ball. Her dyed pink hair contrasted well with the baby blue color of her dress. She pulled on a thick coat for the cold wind that had recently begun passing through the area. Marzia helped Holly brush and style her hair before Marzia got dressed up in her own clothes, a disguise that Holly was able to pick up earlier that day from someone in the kitchen staff.

 

“How am I going to get into the castle like this?” Marzia asked as Holly finished writing up her message to Ross.

 

“Once Ross and I get into the carriage, you are to hop onto the back. There is a piece of metal on the back that is usually used for luggage. Once we come up toward the castle grounds, you will need to hop off before the gates, otherwise the guards will see you.”

 

“Alright, hop on and hop off. What next?”

 

“Near the gates is an entrance for maids and the kitchen staff, the guards should suspect nothing cause of how you are dressed. Follow the path and get into the kitchen, my friend, Kathryn, will help you get to Jack.”

 

“Alright, but what if the guards do suspect something?”

 

Holly paused, “I do not know, let's hope it doesn’t come to that.”

 

“Should I bring my dagger in case?”

 

“Only your dagger, otherwise the guards may find it.”

 

“How would they find it?”

 

“I’ve only heard rumors, but it's said that the guards have been told to do random searches in people they haven’t seen before or are acting suspiciously.”

 

Marzia nodded stiffly. “I understand.”

 

Holly hesitated, then pulled Marzia into a hug.

 

“Please be careful, if not for me, for Jack.”

 

* * *

 

Later, the bird Holly sent to Ross returned. Holly brushed up her clothing one last time before telling Marzia to head out the back door and wait next to her house for when the carriage arrives.

When it did, Ross stepped out to greet Holly and guide her to the carriage.

 

“Such a gentleman.” Marzia giggled to herself.

 

Just before the carriage left, Marzia swiftly hopped onto the back.

 

The ride was quiet, no one else was in the streets at this time of night.

 

As the carriage began to slow, Marzia waited carefully for when she needed to hop off. The carriage wheeled around a corner and Marzia hopped from the carriage and into the shadows. She followed the road a short way before seeing the entrance for the staff. Marzia tucked her hair into her bonnet before walking up to the guards and swiftly passing through without suspicion.

 

She hurried along the path towards the entrance into the Castle. Through the bushes, she was able to see the carriages pulling up to the steps at the entryway. Marzia spotted Holly and Ross giving their invitations to a guard before entering the main hall.

 

Marzia quickened her pace into the castle, just as she closed the wooden door behind her, someone approached her.

 

“Are you Marzia?” They asked in a hushed voice.

 

Marzia squinted into the darkness of the hallway.

 

The voice spoke again, “I’m Kathryn. I hope Holly told you of me?”

 

“Oh, yes, apologies.”

 

“No, I understand, this is supposed to be secret.” Kathryn grabbed Marzia’s wrist and pulled her into a different room, holes lined the walls. “This is the staff's room to place their bags and cloaks before beginning their chores.”

 

“Should I leave my bag?”

 

“You should, otherwise it will look suspicious.”

 

Marzia tucked her bag into a cubby hole before following Kathryn to the other door.

 

Kathryn carefully opened it and then closed it behind them.

 

* * *

 

In order to stay hidden from the guards, Marzia had to help Kathryn with some of her things in the kitchen before they left to get Jack.

 

When they were alone for a few moments, Kathryn told her what they must do.

 

“When the shift changes in a few minutes, we are to act like we are moving from kitchen staff to maids. Understand?” Kathryn said in a hushed tone.

 

“I understand.” Marzia continued to follow Kathryn as they worked.

 

Soon, a bell was heard and a large number of people left the kitchen to head towards their other chores.

 

Kathryn and Marzia followed the group before splitting off from the group. Kathryn ducked into a small room that looked filled to the brim with towels, only to pull out a small plate of bread.

 

“That looked like it was all towels?” Marzia laughed lightly.

 

“I hid it. You are going to use it as an excuse to get into Jack’s cell.”

 

“Alright. What else?”

 

“Tell the Guards at the top of the stairs that you are bringing food down for a prisoner. They will let you pass, then go down the stairs take a right and continue down the hallway until you come upon the cells with solid doors, he should be in the first one.”

 

“Thank you, Kathryn.”

 

Kathryn guided Marzia towards the stairs before telling her good wishes and leaving before anyone noticed she was gone.

 

Marzia followed Kathryn’s directions. Tell the guards she was taking down food. Take a right and follow the hallway until you come to the first solid door. She reached the door quickly but found it locked.

 

“Oh no.” She whispered to herself.

 

_ Did I not get the correct door? _ She thought. Marzia went across the hallway to the other door and peered inside from a hole in the door.

 

She saw bright green hair illuminated by the light streaming through the cracks in the door. Marzia attempted to open the door. It too was locked. She swore under her breath, she should have tucked her hair pins into her hair. It would make this so much easier. Marzia sighed before putting her hand on the door lock and her ear against the door to hear when the mechanism has unlocked the door. She gently twisted the air inside the lock until she heard it unlock. She sighed in relief.

 

Marzia opened the door just enough to slip inside before gently closing it so no one noticed. She then walked up to Jack. His chest was bare and it was littered with scabs and newly opened wounds. She tilted his head up to see if he was still breathing. When she found that he was, she gently began undoing the restraints on his arms and legs.

 

Suddenly he shot up and pushed her away as he stumbled to the door.

 

“Jack! Wait!” Marzia said quietly.

 

Jack paused and turned to her, his hand still on the door handle.

 

“Marzia?” He said with a ragged and broken voice.

 

She stood and gently guided him away from the door to sit on the floor. He followed her guidance easily.

 

“What happened?” Marzia asked him as she gave him the plate of bread to eat.

 

“I stupidly tried to find answers by myself.” He said after finishing a mouthful.

 

Marzia huffed, “What were you looking for here?”

 

“I wanted to know why Mark was being framed. I never found out. My things were taken from me when I was captured.”

 

Marzia’s eyes widened “Does that mean…?”

 

Jack looked up at her with a mouth full of food. Then began chewing much more carefully then he was before.

 

“I guess it does.” He finished, “Not for a couple days.”

 

Marzia placed her hand on his forehead, it felt no warmer then it should.

 

“You have no fever though.” Marzia tilted her head with curiosity.

 

“Good, then I can get out of here without potentially hacking up a lung.” Jack pushed the plate from his lap.

 

The two stood, with Marzia helping him walk a bit before he could feel his legs once again.

 

“We good to go?” He asked at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“There are two guards at the top of the stairs. But we should be able to figure a way past them.”

 

“Really? You think there will be after what I attempted?” Jack said with a hint of anger.

 

“You are supposed to be optimistic,” Marzia whispered.

 

“Being in a cell for almost a week changes people.” He said now with a hint of amusement.

 

Marzia rolled her eyes before guiding Jack into a room next to the stairs, it was small, but it also had another door. This time locked, unlike the previous one.

 

“How are we gonna get past this one?” Jack asked

 

“The same way I opened your cell.” Marzia once again unlocked the door using her magic.

 

“How..?”

 

“Magic.” She chuckled before pushing the door open. 

 

On the other side was a room full of armor and weapons. There was another door across from them.

 

“Another door?” Jack complained.

 

Marzia giggled before quickly crossing the room and pulling on the door. She then saw a rack of keys next to the door. One labeled ‘Sparing equipment room’, Marzia pulled it from the rack and unlocked the door.

 

“Come on!” She ushered Jack into the sparing courtyard.


	45. The Rescue (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen knows.

The courtyard had brick walls around it, but an open metal gate on the far wall. Moonlight shined through the bars. Marzia guided Jack into the gardens, hoping to quickly hide him so she could find Holly.

 

Marzia spotted no guards, which made her suspicious until she heard loud commotion behind the walls.

 

“We may have a problem.” She whispered to Jack, who was catching his breath against a statue.

 

“What kind?” He said.

 

“I don’t know, that’s why it’s a problem.”

 

The two sat in mild silence as they listened to whatever may be happening inside. When the glass doors were suddenly opened up widely and a large group of people stepped out, including, Holly and Ross. They all moved like they were off to explore the gardens. Which didn’t bode well for Jack and Marzia.

 

Holly was able to split off from Ross as he talked to an older man and carefully moved to where Jack and Marzia were hiding. Jack, not knowing Holly was helping them, looked ready to quickly run away. But Marzia held up her hand to keep him there. Holly swiftly joined them when no one was looking.

 

“I see you got him out easily,” Holly commented

 

“Yes. Jack, you remember Holly?” Marzia smiled

 

“Yes, now that I can see you.”

 

“Good, cause I’m helping you get out of here. We must move quickly before the guards find out.”

 

Then Jack suddenly stilled.

 

“Jack, you alright?” Marzia placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

 

“I bet Minx already knows.”

 

“Wha- How?”

 

“She’s a feral, I bet she could sense my energy moving. Especially since she’s a lightning feral.”

 

Marzia turned to look at Holly, whose eyes were wide open with shock.

“Holly?” Ross’s voice pulled them from the shock.

 

Holly carefully stood, and walked back to Ross.

 

“Yes? Sorry, I didn’t mean to wander off so far.”

 

“It’s quite alright, especially when I’ve been called to see the queen…”

 

“Oh!” Holly tried her best to sound shocked, “Do you wish for me to wait for you?”

 

“No, go ahead and explore. It may be something that takes all night, so you may need to call in a carriage.”

 

“Alright, have a good night Ross.”

 

“...Thank you, Holly.”

 

Ross’ footsteps then retreated before Holly returned to Marzia and Jack.

 

“Well, we now won’t look suspicious,” Marzia commented.

 

“Yes, but we still need to get Jack past the guards, especially since if Ross is called to the Queen, it may mean she knows Jack has moved.”

 

“And she may know my exact location if she focuses hard enough.” Jack pointed out.

 

“You aren't helping.” Marzia glared

 

“Sorry! At least we can make some backup plans if needed.” He raised his hands in slight surrender.

 

Marzia huffed and tried to think a way out of this.

 

“The guards are likely being put on high alert, but discreetly as possible. It’s probably why Minx had to get to something and pushed everyone to explore the gardens.” Holly thought aloud.

 

“We will then need to disguise or sneak our way past the guards.”

 

“I doubt we could disguise you well enough to cover your green hair. The guards would know immediately.”

 

Jack huffed and tugged on his hair gently. “I kinda wish I didn’t do this. It’d have made all this much easier.”

Marzia gently patted his shoulder before standing up.

 

“I guess it’s sneaking then. I’ll need my bag.”

 

“I’ll help keep Jack hidden while you get it.” Holly helped Jack up and they began heading towards the exit Marzia and Holly had already planned would be there escape route.

 

Marzia carefully made her way back into the castle, making sure she put back on her disguise before heading in.

 

She followed what some of the other staff were doing until she made it back into the kitchen. Kathryn saw her and pointed in the direction where Marzia’s bag was. She opened the door to the room with all the cubby holes. As Marzia was removing her bag from it’s hiding spot, another person entered the room. Marzia turned to see who it was, and it was Kathryn.

 

“Everything turn out okay?” Kathryn asked in a hushed voice

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“No worries.” Kathryn smiled before saying goodbye and letting Marzia leave.

 

* * *

 

Back out on the castle grounds, Marzia began her treck around the castle and back into the gardens to find Jack and Holly.

 

She carefully maneuvered around guests walking through the gardens until she came across the outer area where Holly and Jack were.

 

“Good, you got here safely.” Holly sighed in relief.

 

“Anything happen while I was gone?”

 

“Other than me tripping multiple times, no.” Jack replied.

 

“Then let’s get you out of here.”

 

The three finally exited the gardens to come across an orchard of fruit trees. They hid in the shadows until Holly was able to get a response from her bird whistle. The blue jay that had sat on Marzia’s pillow that very moment came and landed on her shoulder.

 

“Looks like we found our messenger.” Marzia stood still as Holly tied a message around the bird’s leg before sending it off to Barry.

 

“Now we must get ourselves into a position for seeing Barry.” Holly guided the other two through the orchard until they were able to spot the road for carriages.

 

It curved around a large beautiful fountain that sparkled from the moonlight. The steps down from the castle ended right at the road, allowing easy access for the guests. The only problem was that there were both guards at the top and bottom of the steps.

 

“This will be very interesting.” Holly watched the road as Jack was able to sit and catch his breath.

 

“Jack are you alright? You seem to not be able to catch your breath.” Marzia kneeled in front of Jack.

 

“I don’t know. Is it something new? Or something from whatever Minx has been doing to me?” He looked at Marzia.

 

She put her hand on his forehead, “You still have no fever…” She removed her hand.

 

Jack groaned lightly, “Then what is it?” he leaned back against the tree trunk.

 

“I don’t know, I do know that the healers will help. We just need to get you home.”

 

Jack nodded, but he didn’t seem to believe it.

 

“Here we go.” Holly said to them.

 

Marzia stood and watched as a plain carriage rolled onto the curve. It stopped in front of the steps, and a guard approached it. After a few moments, Barry’s carriage began to move once again.

 

“Come on, we’ll get him as he begins to head out.” Holly pulled them back and then headed to the where the carriage would be obscured slightly by bushes.

 

They reached where Barry would get them, he was approaching slowly to allow them to get in quickly. And that’s exactly what they did.

 

Once they were all inside, Holly had Marzia and Jack sit on the floor while she sat in the seat. They rolled by the guards unsuspected.

 

They arrived at Holly’s home quite quickly, where Marzia and Holly helped Jack out, now that his feet were not working properly.

 

“Something is very wrong.” Marzia commented as they placed Jack on Holly’s couch.

 

“No shit.” Jack said.

 

Barry then entered Holly’s home.

 

“It go well?”

 

“Other than something going on with Jack, yes.” Holly then pulled Barry aside while Marzia began to check up on Jack.

 

“No fever still, no rashes, nothing.” Marzia had no idea what was going on with Jack.

 

“Still think a healer can fix this?” Jack asked with a pained smile.

 

Marzia sighed, “Do you know what this is then?”

 

“I have an idea, but I’m afraid if I talk about it, it will happen.”

 

Marzia gave him a confused look just before Holly reentered the room.

 

“Barry can take you to the outskirts of the capital, you’ll need to find your own ride after that.”

 

“Thank you, Holly.” Marzia said quietly.

 

“Go get out of those clothes while I’ll see what I have for Jack to possible wear.”

 

Marzia gently hugged Jack before heading up to change.

 

* * *

 

Jack tugged on his loose shirt, the belt around his waist barely hiding how loose it was. Marzia helped Jack stand while Holly wrapped a cloak around him.

 

“That should help, it’s got a hood as well. Use it to hide your hair if needed.” Holly fixed the clasp around his neck.

 

“Thank you, are you sure I can keep this?” Jack asked, gesturing to the cloak.

 

“Now that I’m in court, I get many gifts from people. I have plenty of cloaks in other words.” She smiled. “Now get home.” She gestured to the carriage still waiting outside.

 

“Thanks again, Holly.” Marzia said as she helped Jack out to the carriage.

Barry opened the door and helped Jack into the carriage as Holly carefully closed her door behind them.

 

Once Jack was seated inside, and Marzia had herself and her bag inside the carriage, Barry began for the Capital’s edges.

 

Jack raised the hood on his cloak and bound it more tightly around himself.

 

“Are you cold?” Marzia asked as she watched him.

 

“...Kinda.”

 

“Let’s hope it’s not another symptom.”

 

Jack stayed silent after that.

 

The entire ride out of the capital was silent after that.


	46. She Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minx loses Jack, Minx has an appointment, and the plan gets sped up.

Minx could tell almost immediately that Jack had escaped.

 

She made sure to keep an eye on when his energy moved. He was being helped, by who, she didn’t know.

But she did know that he would lead her right into the heart of his community.

 

Minx called for Ross to join her as she released the guests into the gardens, hopefully slowing his escape. She made sure there were extra guards at the front entrance and that they were watching each carriage as it went. 

 

She then sensed Jack’s energy get farther and farther away.

 

He was out of the castle grounds already.

 

Minx slammed her hands on the table in front of her. Scaring Ross across from her.

 

“Your Highness?” He asked

 

“He’s out.”

 

“Of the castle grounds?”

 

“Yes. He escaped.” She sighed before flopping back into her chair.

 

“Can you trace him?”

 

Minx was silent for a moment, searching through her mind for Jack. When she latched onto his green energy, she smiled.

 

“Yes. We must speed up our plans. Go tell Tyler and Arin.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Ross bowed before speedily leaving the room.

 

Minx sat in silence as she mulled over her thoughts and continued to trace Jack’s energy. It was much duller than before, the color slowly changing from a bright green to a deep forest green. She continued to sit and think before a knock was heard at the door.

 

“Come in.” She said, not looking up from her lap.

 

“Your Highness, you said to remind you to-”

 

“ _Yes, I did_. Thank you. I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

The maid hesitated before bowing and closing the door as she left.

 

* * *

 

Minx arrived in the medical wing of the castle, it was much smaller than the other wings of the castle. In the very back, there was a closed off part of the wing, used very rarely. But Minx was headed there.

 

A doctor greeted her as she entered, he told Minx that there were no new changes to her state. Minx sighed before walking up to her bedside.

 

“Hey,” Minx said gently.

 

Krism turned to look at Minx, her injured eye still a bright red.

 

“Hey.” Krism smiled, “why are you still wearing that mask?”

 

Minx sighed, “I tried not to wear it. But it all still brought too much attention.”

 

“Take it off for me.”

 

Minx gently removed her mask, showing the scars across her face. They looked like lightning. Krism gently cupped Minx’s face.

 

“There. Feel better?”

 

“Only when I’m with you.”

 

Krism laughed, which quickly turned into a coughing fit. Minx gave her the cup of water from her bedside table. The two sat in silence as Krism recovered herself.

 

“What have you been doing lately? I can tell you’ve moved me somewhere new.”

 

“I...I took over for the Fischbachs.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m officially Queen Minx.” Minx looked to Krism for anything, any emotion.

 

Krism smiled, “What happened for you to get that?”

 

“Prince Thomas left in the night, completely disappeared. Many thought he was kidnapped. Prince Mark went in search of Thomas, he then got wound up in some murders, which he was framed for. And the Queen… _Well,_ she is so worried about her sons that _she gave me the crown._ ”

 

“Lucky you. I guess this makes me Queen number two?”

 

“Yes, but no one knows that. I want to make sure you heal first.”

 

Krism hummed slightly in acknowledgment.

 

“What else?” Krism asked.

 

Minx sighed, “I’m still looking for the one that hurt you.”

 

It was Krism’s turn to sigh, “You are still on that?”

 

“I want them to get a taste of their own medicine.” Minx grit her teeth together.  


 

“And I want you to get over that. Look at everything you have accomplished!” Krism waved her hands about.  


 

“I only accomplished them because of you.”

 

Krism grabbed Minx’s hand.

 

“I know. But is doing all of this worth it?”

 

“They will know how to heal you.”

 

“And what if they don’t?”

 

Minx sighed, “I don’t know. All I do know is that for now I can hunt them down, and make them pay for what they did to you.” Minx stood up and pulled her mask back on.

 

Krism looked up at Minx’s blank mask.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Minx squeezed Krism’s hand before stiffly walking away.

 

* * *

 

When she returned to her study, Ross and Arin were inside. They both bowed as she entered.

 

“Tyler will be joining us soon, your highness.” Arin said as he took his seat.

 

“Good. I need to know what we have for army power.”

 

“Army power?” Ross’ eyes widened.

 

“I told you we need to accelerate our plans.” She told him.

 

“Oh, yes you did.” Ross took his seat, face pale.  


 

“Arin, how have the weapons done against your testing?”

 

“Extremely well, your highness, they are some of the best blades I have ever seen.”

 

“Good. Ross, how has the rest turned out?”

 

“Very well, Your Highness. We are currently making armor pieces and I’m making more of the potions you wished for.”

 

“Wonderful. How has the smoke bottles worked with your testing?”

 

“Better than I thought. I’m still testing them out, but with the potion, I’m making, our soldiers could see through it no problem.”

 

“Good.”

 

Tyler then entered the room. He bowed before taking a seat.

 

“How has recruitment been going?” Minx asked him.  


 

“Very well, we have many new recruits who have been trained by their fathers and Mother on how to fight. Some may need more training, but we have quite a lot already ready to go.” He crossed his arms as he finished speaking.  


 

Minx smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! This one was a little harder to write. Probably because I don't fully know how to describe Minx. But I hope it works!!
> 
> Leave me any questions or comments below!


	47. Need To Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back home.

Jack didn’t think he’d ever see the forest again. But here he was, standing right at the edge of the tree line with Marzia standing next to him.

 

“You okay Sean?” She asked.

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes, “Yeah, just glad to be back, where it's safe.” He quickly entered the forest.

 

Marzia followed Jack through the forest, he knew his way just like the fairies did. It made her wonder if that’s why Sam likes him so much.

 

When they exited the trees, they saw the community bustling about as normal. Jack’s shoulders relaxed and he looked happier. As happy as he could be after being tortured and left in a jail cell.

 

The two followed the path towards the center of the community, Jack was stopped multiple times by people happy to see him. His smile grew and grew as they continued on. Marzia guided Jack towards her and Felix’s home. It was quiet as it usually was now. Felix always so busy left the whole home for Marzia. She was happy to be back but also disappointed that Felix wasn’t there. _I talk to him later..._ She thought.  


 

“You hungry?” Marzia asked putting her bag down at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Oh yes, very,” Jack replied pulling off the cloak he was wearing and hung it up.

 

“I’ll make something for us to eat.”

 

“Let me help.”

 

“No, you need to rest. You haven’t healed yet. I’ll take you to see the healer as soon as we are done eating.”

 

“Marzia! Let me help!” Jack protested.

 

Marzia gave him a stiff glare, “Go sit down.”

 

Jack threw his hands up in surrender, “Fine fine.” he plopped down into one of the chairs and pulled one of the blankets around him.

 

When Marzia returned with food, Jack was already asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The healer was very happy to see Jack but less happy to see all of the cuts and gashes across his skin.

 

“Goodness me.” The healer whispered looking over Jack.

 

“Yeah, it’s not pretty.” Jack sighed.

 

“I have some things that will help, but you should check in with me once a week. These look almost fresh like the wounds can’t heal…”

 

Jack’s eyes widened, “Have I been poisoned?”

 

The healer shook their head, “No, it might be something to do with the blade or something else…”

 

The healer walked off and then returned with a few bottles, some with liquids, others with herbs.

 

“Here, these you should cook with.” They handed Jack the bottles with herbs.

 

“And these you will need to apply to the worst of the cuts and then bandage them up.” He was handed the liquid filled bottles.

 

“Now this.” They held up a large jar, “I will apply this. Each week you come and check with me, I will apply more of this. Alright?”

 

“Got it.” Jack nodded.

 

“Good!”

 

* * *

 

Marzia marched down the stairs of the Council room. As soon as she was within earshot of the table, she could hear what they were talking about.

 

“We have lost two Earth clan leaders. This is not good. What if we are targeted next?” The Air mage leader spoke over Felix.

 

“And I told you, our guards are on high alert.” Felix huffed.

 

“Obviously the guards aren’t doing their jobs if they don’t remember seeing Jack or the murderer leaving.” Pyralis, the fire mage leader, spoke firmly.

 

“He left through the forest,” Marzia said as she stomped up to the table.

“Marzia!” Felix leaped from his chair, knocking it back.

 

“Hi, Felix.” She crossed his arms.

 

“What I do?” He asked, his eyes wide with worry.  


 

“I came back with Jack, and I head home, and guess what happens when I open the front door?”

 

Felix stayed silent.

 

“You didn’t even think to wait for me did you.”

 

“Marzia I had work to do. I had to keep the people under control, or when you got back there might have been riots!”

 

“He’s right. We were very afraid our people might start rioting and go searching through people’s homes for any sign that they were the murderer.” Pyralis spoke up.

 

“I still would have liked a note at least.”

 

Felix smacked his forehead, “I FORGOT THE NOTE!”  


 

Marzia smiled lightly at that.

 

“So, you got Jack back?” The Air Mage leader asked.

 

“Yes, he’s currently at the healer.”

 

“He was injured?” Pyralis asked her tone giving away the concern she held.  


 

“He was tortured,” Marzia spoke softly.

 

The council members broke into harsh whispers. Marzia was able to catch a few.

 

_ “Did he reveal information about the community?” _

 

_ “Are we all endangered?” _

 

_ “What are we gonna do?” _

 

Felix finally spoke to the crowd of voices. “I will personally ask Jack what happened to him. In the meantime, Pyralis, would you go out and check with guards? Don’t give them any warning that you are heading their way.”

 

Pyralis smirked, “Of course.” She rose from her seat and left the table.

 

“Council dismissed.” Felix Left the table and pulled Marzia into a hug. “I’m so glad you are back.”

 

“Me too. I’m also glad I was able to get Jack.” She hugged him back.

 

“I should go talk to him.”

 

“Yes, you should.” She pulled back slightly, “He is very happy to be back. But I know he’s learned things that you should probably be aware of.”

 

Felix kissed the top of Marzia’s head before pulling her along to go see Jack.

 

* * *

 

Jack entered his home with the bottles from the healer. He was still very disappointed that he didn’t have his bag anymore. But he would have to live with it for now.

 

His home was quiet, and he could tell that he needed to water his plants.

 

“Oh shit.” He pushed the bottles onto the kitchen counter before entering his green room.

 

Some of his plants had died over the week, without water, they just dried up. Jack sighed sadly before grabbing his watering can and filling it up and watering the few plants that were still alive. Once he was done, he opened the windows and let in some fresh air. Sam flew in almost immediately.

 

“Sam!” Jack laughed holding the fairy close.

 

Sam’s leaf rustling voice was so quick Jack could barely catch up.

 

“Wait, you went with Marzia? Why didn’t she tell me?” Jack asked.

 

Sam replied just as quick as before.

 

“You stayed back in the city with Holly before flying all the way back? You’ve traveled almost as much as me!”

 

Sam laughed before going and inspecting the plants. One of Sam’s favorites was sitting in the sunlight, but it was obvious it wasn’t surviving very well. Sam landed on the edge of the pot and gently ran their hand along of the surviving leaves.

 

“They had a hard time surviving without me Sam.” Jack sighed.

 

Sam nodded, before getting up and walking to one of the dying leaves. Sam ran their hand along the edge. And Jack watched as green color began to rush back into the leaf.

 

“Sam?” Jack looked at the fairy with awe.

 

Sam smiled widely before touching the stem of the plant. The two watched as the plant flourished back to life.

 

“Sam that’s awesome!” Jack stood up and inspected the plant.

 

Sam flew up next to Jack’s head with a proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	48. The Mysterious SInger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Rixxinth are still searching for what must be done to return Mark and Rixxinth back to their original bodies.

When Rixxinth and Wade heard about Jack returning home, they were both very relieved to know that that wasn’t what Rixxinth was here for. But also worried about not finding anything that Rixxinth might be there for.

 

“Are we sure it’s me who has to accomplish something?” Rixxinth said, looking up at Wade.

 

“No, we aren’t sure. But we can’t exactly contact Mark right now.”

 

“Yeah…” Rixxinth stared down the path they had been traveling.

 

The two had been searching for almost as long as Jack was gone. And still found nothing. The most they got was from a shady bartender in the far corner of the Community. The man had a skull-shaped tattoo on his face and Rixxinth was too scared to talk to him, so Wade had to do it by himself.

 

The man said, “I heard about a man who had received a strange package late one night by a man dressed in all black.” He stared at Wade with no emotion while he talked. Which caused Wade to leave with Rixxinth a little earlier than they planned.

 

The two traced the little bit of information to a popular singer in one of the taverns. They were heading to the tavern to hopefully talk to the singer.

 

“What do you think the singer will tell us?” Rixxinth asks as he pushes through some of the thicker foliage.

 

“Hopefully something to help us,” Wade replies.

 

Rixxinth nods stiffly, before continuing the path.

 

A few hours later, the sun was just beginning to set as the two entered the busy tavern. Wade guided Rixxinth to the bar and they took seats. The bartender slowly made her way over to them.

 

“Hello, what can I get you two?” She asks in a heavy northern accent.

 

“A cup of water for him,” Wade claps Rixxinth on the shoulder, “and some ale for me.” Wade was obviously trying to play into the atmosphere.

 

The bartender smiled, “Alright I’ll be back with those in a moment.”

 

Once she was gone Wade leaned over to Rixxinth, “Try not to look too nervous, someone may try to pick on you. Especially someone who’s a bit drunk.” He nudged Rixxinth a little.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Rixxinth took his cup of water from the bartender once she returned.

 

“You two new here?” She asks

 

“That obvious?” Wade asks jokily.

 

“A little. Your friend is a bit jittery.”

 

“He’s always like that.” Wade chuckles.

 

“And I still have ears.” Rixxinth glares.

 

Wade and the bartender laugh as Rixxinth turns away from the bar to look out at the stage.

 

“You hoping to see Nate?” The bartender asks Rixxinth.

 

“Nate?” Rixxinth looks up.

 

“You’re here to see him and you don’t even know his name?” She giggles

 

Rixxinth’s ears turn pink.

 

“We heard some rumors of a great singer out in the outskirts of the community. We had some free time to come and check it out.”

 

“Oh, you both will love it. Nate is a great singer, he once was in the Fischbach Royal court as a singer.”

 

“I...I didn’t know that.” Wade’s face scrunched up in thought.

 

“Not many do. But when you’ve worked here as long as I have, you learn things from the drunks.” The bartender replies, not even noticing Wade’s face.

 

“Well, thank you for sharing the information.” Rixxinth smiles politely, before turning back to look at the stage it lights up.

 

“Oh! Here we go!” The bartender says excitedly.

 

Wade and Rixxinth watch as the crowd goes silent when a man walks up to the stage. He had black bangs hanging down into his eyes, and his dark shirt was tucked into his pants.

 

“Oh!” the bartender behind the two whispers, “I forgot to tell you, but he’s also been using his magic as part of the show. So don’t judge a book by its cover.”

Then Nate’s hand suddenly goes into the air and all the lights brighten before going out. Even the candles. One single light comes back on, and it’s directly above the singer. As he begins his song the lights slowly get back to normal. The crowd starts singing along, even if it is a bit off key. Nate smiles from the stage as he continues with his song.

 

When the song hits a low note the lights go out again but return almost as quickly as they left, and his outfit has changed!

 

“Woah,” Wade says out loud. He gets shushed by Rixxinth.

 

Nate’s outfit is now a dark tunic, dark pants, and a sword attached to his hip by a leather belt. The singer draws the sword and lifts it into the air, it’s point almost touching the ceiling as he finishes the song.

 

The crowd cheers as he returns his sword to its sheath and hops from the stage. Lots of the crowd members raise their glasses to him and cheer at him.

 

The singer eventually makes his way to the bar, standing at the far end, away from Wade and Rixxinth.

 

Wade is about to get up when the Bartender stops him.

 

“I’ll tell him you want to talk to him. Be nice and not pushy and he’ll be nice in return.” She says as if it’s a warning.

 

Wade sits back down and swishes his mug of ale before taking a sip. Rixxinth finishes his glass of water just as Nate joins the two.

 

“Hello, I was told you wanted to talk to me?” He says with a dimpled smile.

 

“Yes, we were hoping you could help us with something,” Rixxinth speaks up.

 

“Depends on the something.” Nate looks down at his drink before glancing back at Rixxinth.

 

“We heard about you seeing something shady happen near your home. Specifically with an unusual package and a man wearing all black.” Wade explains.

 

Nate nods slowly, “I did see something like that.” He hesitates, “What do you want to know?”

 

“We would like to know where this shady package was delivered if possible.” Rixxinth watches Nate closely.

 

“I’m not going to be your tour guide, but I will show you where the guy's cabin is if you have a map.”

 

Wade pulls a map from his bag and hands it to Nate, who opens it and examines the map.

 

“This will do.” He puts the map under his arm and grabs his glass as he walks from the bar.

 

He looks back at the two, “You can follow me back.” Nate then continues walking as Wade and Rixxinth get off their bar stools.

 

\--

 

Nate takes the two into a room behind the stage, inside is full of stage props and costumes. Rixxinth scans the room with awe at all of the shiny costumes and equipment, while Wade scans the room with caution. Nate places the map down on a small table before spreading out the corners with his hands.

 

The map shows the forest and the lower towns connected to the Fischbach Kingdom. Nate scans over the map before pointing at a point in the forest near a large outcropping of rocks.

 

“The cabin is in there, near the old mines.” Nate looks up at Wade.

 

“That’s it?” Wade asks.

 

“What else do I tell you?” Nate squints.

 

“Other details might be nice. Is it covered in ivy? Or are the rocks hiding it from view?”

 

“It is fairly out in the open, I suggest going at it from the rocky side if you plan on sneak attacking it.”

 

Wade’s eyebrow quirked up in question, but he said nothing.

 

Rixxinth, however, did. “What do you mean sneak attack? We didn’t plan on attacking whoever lives there.”

 

“Oh,” Nate says almost in a confused manner.

 

“Why did you think we were going to attack them?” Wade asks, his hand twitching for his dagger.

 

Nate must have noticed because he looked down at Wade’s hand for a split second. He looked back up with an expressionless face.

“Old habits.” He says as if it is a reasonable explanation.

 

Rixxinth is about to start talking when Wade cuts in.

 

“Thank you for your time. But we will be on our way now.” Wade scoops up the map before guiding Rixxinth out of the tavern, glancing over his shoulder as he leaves.

 

Once the two are outside, Wade sighs and brings out the map to find their way again.

 

“What was up with that?” Rixxinth asks.

 

“I don’t know. But I think he has been trained well or has been around enough people like me to notice things most others don’t.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“My hand twitches whenever I think a fight is about to start. When I have my sword, I place my hand on it which is kinda the same reaction.”

 

“Oh. Like if I get scared, I want to run. Or climb up a tree?”

 

“Sorta, except I’ve been trained. So it's more like, my hand thinks I need a sword or weapon of some kind.”

 

“Huh,” Rixxinth says finally.

 

Wade directs them towards where Nate pointed them towards. As they walked he thought of a plan if anything goes wrong.

 

“Rixxinth, when we get there, I’ll stay back and you can go up to the door and knock and see if anyone is home. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Rixxinth pauses, “Is this a plan?”

 

“Yes.” Wade rolls his eyes.

 

“What else?”

 

“If no one is home, wave me over and we will have to go in. If someone is home….”

 

“Yeah…?” Rixxinth looks at Wade with a confused look.

 

“We will… Just have to wing it I guess.”

Rixxinth looks Wade dead in the eye and says “Was that a dragon joke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY ABOUT FORGETTING TO UPLOAD
> 
> I completely missed it, I had one of those days where I thought it was Wednesday and not Thursday. Sorry!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway!


	49. Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rixxinth and Wade find what they are looking for.

“Follow the plan...Follow the plan...Follow the plan.” Rixxinth repeated to himself as he walked up to the door of the cabin as casually as he could.

 

Wade stayed back a couple feet, still able to see Rixxinth, but not close enough for Rixxinth or whoever may open the door to see him. He watched as Rixxinth knocked on the door. Rixxinth waited for a few moments and looked like he was about to gesture for Wade to come over when the door opened.

 

Rixxinth’s head snapped to the sound of the door creaking open, the door was barely open enough for him to see anything, but there was a person behind the door.

 

“What do you want?” The person asked looking over Rixxinth.

 

_ Follow the plan, _ Rixxinth told himself.

 

“Uh, I’m with the community security.” Rixxinth stood up straight and put his hands on his waist.

 

“Uh huh.” The person deadpanned.

 

Rixxinth squinted at them, “You don’t believe me do you?”

 

“I don’t see your badge or any of the special equipment the security guys get.”

 

“Okay true…” 

 

_ THIS WASN'T THE PLAN _

 

“I’m off duty.” He improvised.

 

The man behind the door grunted in response, Rixxinth wasn’t sure if that meant the man believed him or not.

 

“One of your neighbors noticed you get a package late into the night a couple days ago by a man in all black.” Rixxinth crossed his arms, trying to appear like he was interrogating the man.

 

“...What about it?”

 

“So you did get this package?”

 

“I might have.”

 

“Could I see the contents of the package?”

 

“Nope.” The man said before slamming the door in Rixxinth’s face.

 

Getting over his shock, Rixxinth begins pounding on the door.

 

“Hey!! Open up!! I wasn’t done with you!”

 

There was no response, that’s when Rixxinth signaled to Wade. Wade came rushing up to the door before kicking it open just as the man climbed through the window and ran out into the forest.

 

Wade then tried to follow the man but lost him in the thick forest foliage. So he returned to find Rixxinth looking through some of the things the man had left behind in his hurry.

 

“Find anything?” Wade asked as he entered the one-room cabin.

 

“Not yet.”

 

Just then there was a scratching noise from under the thin cloth bed. Wade raised an eyebrow at the noise before kneeling down and pulling the thin bed away from the floor to see two broken floorboards.

 

“Why would he cover those with his bed? Wouldn’t that hurt when you sleep?” Rixxinth looked over Wade’s shoulder.

 

“Exactly, let’s see what’s under them.” Wade pulled the two boards away to see a cage with what looked like a dragon inside.

 

“That’s….” Rixxinth whispered.

 

“That’s a dragon.” Wade finished.

 

The dragon chirped in reply to the two stunned men.

 

“That’s me,” Rixxinth said finally shaking off the shock.

 

Wade turned to him, “What?”

 

“That’s why I’m here.” Rixxinth picked up the cage and set it on the floor.

 

When he opened the cage door, the dragon walked out and curled around Wade’s leg.

 

“Woah!!” Wade almost fell over from the dragon’s enthusiasm.

 

Rixxinth pryed the dragon off Wade’s leg before turning it to him.

 

“So...are you, Mark?” Rixxinth squinted at the dragon.

 

The dragon nodded.

 

“Okay good, now we just gotta switch bodies.”

 

Rixxinth paused, and then looked at Wade.

 

“How _do_ we switch back?”

 

* * *

 

When the three returned to the community, they immediately headed back to Felix’s home.

 

“Let’s hope Felix can help with this,” Wade says as he opens the door for Rixxinth, who is still holding Mark in his arms.

 

As it turned out, Felix was at home. But so was Marzia.

 

“You both are back-” Felix stared at the dragon in Rixxinth’s arms before pointing at it with a confused look.

 

“That would be Mark you are pointing at.” Wade smiled.

 

“Oh!” Felix said putting his hand down before looking back up at Wade, “Where did you find him?”

 

“Out in a cabin,” Rixxinth said as he tried to remove his cloak with only one hand.

 

“In the outskirts.” Wade finished.

 

“Interesting, how did you find him all the way out there?”

 

“Shady bartender. Very shady.” Rixxinth finished removing his cloak and now had his dirty boots to remove.

 

“Or more precisely, the shady bartender told us about another tavern with a singer who had said something had happened near where he lived. We were unsure it would give us anything, but we got Mark back.”

 

Felix’s eyebrow quirked up in interest, “What’s the SIngers name?”

“Nate.” Wade shrugged.

 

Felix nodded stiffly, “Don’t ever go back to that tavern then.”

 

Wade and Rixxinth looked up, “Why?” Rixxinth asked.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Long story.” Marzia cut Felix off as she entered the room, “One we don’t have the time for right now.”

 

Wade squinted in suspicion. But let the topic go as Marzia picked Mark up from Rixxinth.

 

“Look at how tiny and adorable you are!!” She smiled widely.

 

Mark huffed in response. Which Wade snickered at.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and fed.” She walked back into the kitchen with Felix on her heels.

 

Wade helped Rixxinth with his boots before following the two farther into the house. He eventually found them in the very back of the house where there was a basin of water and Mark was currently swimming in it. He looked frightened.

 

“Uh, Marzia?” Wade asked stepping into the room.

 

“Yes?” She didn't look up.

 

“I don’t think Mark likes all of that water.”

 

She looked up at Mark, who was clutching at the edge of the basin for, what looked like, dear life.

 

“Oh goodness.” She grabbed a small bowl and began scooping out some of the water until Mark was no longer floating in it.

 

“All right, let’s clean your feet. Felix is making up some food for you.” Marzia said as she scrubbed at the bottom of Mark’s feet.

 

Mark grumbled in response.

 

Once she finished cleaning Mark up, she dried him off and wrapped him up in the towel and carried him back to the kitchen. Felix was just finishing up cooking some fish when she walked in with Mark bundled up in her arms.

“He looks like a baby,” Felix commented as he cooked.

 

Mark made a sharp noise at Felix as he was set down on the table.

 

“Sorry, it was just the way you were all wrapped up in the towel.” Felix glanced over at Mark who was glaring at him through his nest of towels.

 

Rixxinth walked in, “That smells really good.”

 

“It’s for Mark.” Marzia looked at Rixxinth over her shoulder.

 

“Ohh.” He sat down at the table and looked at Mark. He stared at Mark, Mark stared at him. The two looked at each other for a few minutes before a plate of fish was placed down in front of Mark. He pulled himself out of the nest before gulping down a whole piece of fish.

 

“It's like looking into a mirror, even though you know it's not you.” Rixxinth squinted and tilted his head in thought.

 

Mark looked at him and grunted in response before eating a whole piece of fish again.

 

“How are we gonna switch us back?” Rixxinth asked as he continued to stare down at Mark.

 

“I don’t know, I’m gonna go ask around tomorrow. But right now I don’t know.” Felix glanced at Rixxinth, who just continued to watch Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha Ha! Didn't forget this time! (i almost did tho)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	50. Can't Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matpat needs to remember

Too much. She was asking too much from him.

 

“I’m going to have decline your orders.” Tyler stared at Minx, although he couldn’t see her eyes, he tried his best.

 

“Excuse me?” She asked, not moving. Her voice didn’t even sound surprised.

 

“I’m not going to do this anymore.”

 

“And why not?”   
  


“You plan on going to war with a peaceful community who have done absolutely nothing to this kingdom.” He grits his teeth.

 

“You must not have heard the news then.” She replied.

 

Tyler squinted and crossed his arms, “What news?”

 

“One of our spies did some errands for me, and one of them included getting information about the ‘Council’ that runs the community. Turns out that they planned on going to war with us for a long time. Something about one of the founders not liking this kingdom.” She tilted her head and continued to watch Tyler.

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Oh, wonderful! Then I can call you a spy for the community.” He could practically hear her smiling in glee.

 

“I’m not a spy.” He uncrossed his arms. His tone angry.  


 

“Too bad. You are now. GUARDS!” She called to the two guardsmen outside Tyler’s study, they both rushed in immediately.

 

“Yes, your highness?” Tyler’s right-hand man, Patrck, spoke up.

 

“Arrest Tyler Scheid and remove his weapons and badges.”

 

“Wha- Arrest him?” 

 

“Did you not hear me clearly enough.”

 

“I did, your highness.” Patrck sighed. He glanced at the other guard who had recently joined the security group of soldiers, before walking up to Tyler.

The other guard grabbed Tyler’s arm after Patrck removed the sword from his waist. Tyler was then escorted down to the dungeon cells and locked up. After Patrck and the other guardsman left, Tyler explored his cell. He had a small window that barely shed any light into the room, and bed made from pokey, wet straw.

 

Then Tyler noticed two people watching him from across the hallway, he almost recognized both of them.

 

Without the messy, dirty hair, it was obviously Matthew Patrick and his Wife, Stephanie. Tyler immediately went up to the bars of his cell.

 

“Matthew?”

 

“Tyler?” He walked up to the bars of his cell and smiled at Tyler.

 

“It's great to see you, even if we are in some cells.”

 

“No kidding. What got you put down here?” Matpat asked.

 

“Same as you two declined Minx’s orders.”

 

Matpat nodded. The hallway then went silent.

 

The three sat in silence for a while before footsteps were heard.

 

Patrck walked into view with two plates of food, he slid one under Matpat and Steph’s door and the other under Tyler’s. Patrck stared at Tyler before turning and walking away. Tyler sighed and leaned his head up against the wall behind him. Not even bothering to look at his food.

 

* * *

 

Tyler jolted awake to the sound of metal screeching. He saw Matpat get dragged out of his cell as Stephanie tried her best to fight off Patrck as he held her back.

 

“You monster!” She yelled at Patrck as he and the other guard dragged Matpat away.

 

Patrck felt horrible for what he was doing but knew that he may never see Marie again if he followed in Tyler and Matpat’s footsteps. So he continued on, even as he heard Stephanie’s cries for Matpat behind him.

 

Patrck and Gar, the other guard, dragged Matpat to a small, almost hidden room where Minx and Arin were waiting. Once Matpat saw where he was, he stopped struggling. Even he knew that he wasn’t gonna escape this situation alive if he kept struggling.

Once Matpat was securely tied to a simple wooden chair, Patrck and Gar stepped back to stay near the door.

 

“Leave,” Minx spoke suddenly into the dark room.

 

Patrck looked up at Minx before glancing at Gar and following her orders. The two now stood outside the door. Gar seemed completely unfazed by what was happening, which made Patrck question if he was like Tyler or Wade. He’d seen enough to not care anymore. It sent chills down his spine at all of the possible outcomes that may happen.

 

Then he heard the screams.

 

He could hear Matpat screaming in pain and then it would go quiet. It repeated over and over until the door opened suddenly. Minx and Arin stepped out, Arin quickly hid something before Patrck could see it and then shut the door.

 

“Put him back in his cell and give his wife a pail of water and some basic supplies to heal him up. I still need him alive, I don’t want him dead. Understand?” Minx ordered.

 

“Oh- Of course, your highness.” Patrck bowed his head before opening the door with Gar right behind.

 

Matpat was barely awake, his shirt had been torn open and his chest was littered with small cuts and gashes that shined with a deep purple color. Gar untied him and the two carried him back to the cell along with a few medical supplies.

 

When Stephanie saw Matpat, Patrck's heart practically broke. She started crying and reached for him, while Gar dragged him into the cell. Pat placed the medical supplies down before locking the door once Gar was back out. Tears streamed down Stephane’s face as she tried to patch up Matpat as Patrck and Gar leave.

 

That night, Patrck couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about what happened to Matpat and that he had to lock up his friend. He turned onto his side and sighed, thinking about what may happen the next day.

 

* * *

 

Sleeping in his dark cell while Stephanie cried over her husband, was not the best thing. Tyler did not regret that he refused to listen to Minx anymore. But what could he do from within a cell? He’s always been on the other side of the bars. He thought about what may be happening with Mark and Wade and Bob. But all he imagined was Minx hurting his friends while he stood helpless. Tyler frustratedly rubbed his face.

 

“Tyler?” Stephanie croaked out quietly.

 

Tyler turned and looked at her, she was still kneeling next to Matpat, but she wasn’t crying as heavily.

 

“Yeah, I’m here.”

 

“He’s- He’s okay. For now. But whatever they hurt him with had poison or something on it. Ross would know…” Stephanie’s eyes widened, “Did- Did Ross join her?”

 

“He did. But I think he did it out of fear of her.” Tyler leaned his head against the wall.

 

“Maybe he’s still going with the plan then?”

 

“I don’t know. Minx had me doing work constantly. I rarely saw Ross, and when I did he was obviously in a rush.”

 

They sat in silence until Matpat suddenly jerked up.

 

“Woah Woah! It’s okay. I patched you up.” Stephanie reassured Matpat.

 

He looked down at his bandaged arms and chest. Turning them over to inspect himself.

 

“What happened? I barely remember anything that happened after going in that room…” He clutched his head.

 

Stephanie looked up at Tyler with a questioning look. Tyler approached the bars of his cell more in order to see Matpat more.

 

“What do you mean you don’t remember?” Stephanie asked.

 

“I remember Being dragged away and then put into a room at the end of the hall, but anything after that I don’t remember.” He looked at Stephaine with a scared look.

 

“Why can’t I remember Steph?” Matpat’s voice broke as Stephaine pulled him into a hug.

 

"I can't remember..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Chapter 50!
> 
> Can't believe I even got this far, but I thank you all for supporting me! :)


	51. Purified Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has no answer to Mark and Rixxinth's question, Jack is very sick, and they need pure magic.

Felix had found nothing.

 

He asked Cry, he asked people who owed him favors, he asked everyone he could think of that might help.

 

But he found nothing.

 

Even Cry said that Rixxinth and Mark should have changed places now, he had accomplished his task.

 

But Mark was still stuck in Rixxinth’s body, and Rixxinth was still stuck in Mark’s body.

 

Felix stood looking over the river from the stone bridge, remembering when Mark was found in it. He continued to think until the calmness was disturbed by someone calling his name and running towards him.

 

Rixxinth stopped right next to Felix, out of breath he still tried to tell Felix something.

 

“Take a breather. What’s going on that has you running and yelling for me?” Felix put a hand on Rixxinth’s shoulder as he caught his breath.

 

“Ja-Jack needs you.” He finally got out.

 

“Why didn’t he just come and find me himself?” Felix chuckled.

 

“Because he’s really sick and Marzia is watching over him.” Rixxinth stood up straight.

 

Felix’s eyes widened, “Sick? How is he sick?”

 

“I don’t know, but Marzia seemed really worried and there was a little fairy circling Jack constantly.”

 

“He’s at his cabin?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Felix took off towards Jack’s cabin.

 

* * *

 

Felix arrived out of breath and very sweaty from the warm sunlight. But he was happy, and worried, to be there.

 

He opened the door only to see Wade standing just inside with an armful of bottles and pouches and other things.

 

“I’m guessing Rixxinth found you then.” Wade stepped aside to let Felix in.

 

“Yeah, What’s going on by the way? Rixxinth only told me that Jack was sick.”

 

“It's more than that apparently. Marzia isn’t saying very much and already said that a healer won’t be able to help.”

 

Felix followed Wade upstairs and into Jack’s room, Marzia sat on the edge of Jack’s bed while Sam circled around Jack’s head.

 

“Marzia?” Felix called out.

 

“Felix.” She sighed in relief, “I thought you might not get here.”

 

“I did. Now what’s going on?”

 

“Jack is sick.”

 

“I know that Marzia.” Felix rubbed his face, “What is he sick with?”

 

“I don’t know. Jack only told me a little bit. He said that when he was younger he got sick and apparently it was a permanent illness.”

 

“Why didn’t he tell anyone?” Felix interrupted.

 

“I don’t know Felix.” Marzia shook her head and continued, “He was living with someone else at the time, someone who was helping him train his abilities. And they made something up to help slow down the illness. Apparently, it's been working to help him hold it back. But the ingredients are very hard to find, so Jack had to make large quantities of it at a time in order to have enough. The last bit of his newest making of it were in his bag.”

 

“Where’s his bag then?” Felix immediately scanned the room.

 

“Back in the castle.”

 

Felix stopped and stared at Marzia before replying, “Oh no.”

 

* * *

 

Wade had found what he assumed was the recipe from the title of “ ** _This keeps you alive_** ” in big letters at the top. Scanning the ingredients, he had never heard of most of them. But that may have been because of different translations or common names for each one. Wade gave it to Felix who scanned it as well.

 

“I don’t know any of these things.” Felix said as he continued to read it.

 

“Neither do I. Hopefully you know someone who does.” Wade crossed his arms.

 

“Maybe.” Felix said quietly, before tucking the piece of paper into his bag. “Come with me, Marzia and Sam will watch over Jack while we get these.”

 

Felix led Wade through the marketplace as everything started to wind down for the evening. The stall was decorated with green plants and had a small line when Felix finally found it. Wade followed Felix as the line moved. The stall was run by a short, older man with a greying beard. The ground was covered with varying colors of dirt, each lightly sparkled with crushed up minerals. When it came to their turn, the Man seemed surprised.

 

“Well hello there. You two look like you need something, and not one of my plants.” The man smiled and chuckled, “What can I do for you?”

 

Felix pulled out the recipe and gave it to the man, “Do you recognize any of these ingredients?”

 

The man’s eyebrows furrowed as he read it, but soon looked up.

 

“I do. I can get you most of these things now if you’d like.”

 

“Yes please, and then tell us where we can get the rest.” Felix pulled out a silver fib.

 

“Alrighty.” The man stepped into the back.

 

Felix and Wade waited as the man got their things. Wade looked around while Felix drummed his fingers on the wood counter. Wade glanced up and saw the sign of the stall. ‘ _ Wiishful Thinking _ ’ he chuckled on how Wiish must be the man’s last name.

 

The man returned with a load of bottles and glass jars. He set them on the counter and scooped up the silver fib.

 

“The last ingredient is water purified by the land’s magic.” He pushed the items closer to Felix. “This is some powerful stuff, seems like you are trying to get rid of a demon or a shadow or something!” The man chuckled.

 

Wade chuckled along with the man as he picked up the items and followed Felix once again.

 

* * *

 

Cry sat next to the curtain that went down to the sapling, he smiled under his mask knowing that Felix and Wade were rushing down to see him.

 

“Cry!” Felix pushed back the curtain and entered Cry’s room.

 

“I know.” Cry stood up and pulled the curtain away and descended with Felix and Wade right behind.

 

When they reached the pool of water, Felix pulled a glass jar from his bag and began filling it. Wade stood behind him, his arms still full of the needed ingredients.

 

“So what do you guys need this stuff for? Looks powerful.” Cry gently took a bottle from Wade’s hold.

 

“It’s for Jack.” Felix said hurriedly.

 

Cry stilled, “What?” He asked with a sense of alarm.

 

“I can’t explain right now, but I will tell you once we get these to Marzia.” Felix closed up the jar and the two ran back up the stairs.

 

Felix looked down at the jar in his hands, it glowed with a faint pearlescent light. He quickly shoved it into his bag for safe keeping before taking some of the items from Wade so that they could move a little quicker.

 

Cry slowly made his way back to his room, careful to cover the entrance up once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I plan on maybe making some one shots at some point and some art pieces as well!
> 
> :D


	52. Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a rough time.

Felix and Wade rushed back to Jack’s cabin, holding the precious ingredients tightly in their hands. Both made sure not to drop any of them in fear that if they do, they might not have time to get a replacement.

 

When they returned to Jack’s cabin, Rixxinth was sitting in the living room with Dragon Mark laying on his feet in front of the fire.

 

“Where have you two been?” He asked looking up as they strolled in.

 

“Getting supplies for Jack.” Felix replied hurriedly.

 

“I thought Wade did that earlier?”

 

“We got the actual stuff this time.” Wade followed Felix up the stairs.

 

Marzia sat next to Jack’s bed. Jack, surprisingly, was awake.

 

“You’re awake!” Felix smiled widely and set the things in his hands down next to Jack.

 

“What’s all this?” Jack asked picking up on of the items.

 

“We found a recipe that we thought might help you.” Wade replied.

 

Felix took the thin piece of paper out of his bag along with the small jar of pearlescent water. He handed the paper to Jack. Jack looked surprised when he read it over.

 

“You found someone who could tell you what this means?” Jack’s voice was scratchy as he questioned Felix.

 

“There is a Man who runs a stall with a lot of plants, He recently began selling. So I thought he would be the best bet.” Felix shrugged.

 

“It normally takes me over a week to find all this stuff.” Jack smiled softly, “You’re gonna have to point out this stall sometime.” He chuckled.

 

“Let’s get you back in working order first.”

 

* * *

 

When Felix returned to talk to Cry, it was late into the evening. The sky was painted in beautiful shades of purple, orange, and yellow. He descended the stairs down to Cry’s room, only to find him pacing in his usual spot.

 

“Worried about Jack?” Felix walked in casually.

 

Cry looked up suddenly, “Is he alright?” He walked over to Felix.

 

“Yeah, we made sure he’s got what he needs and is resting.”

 

“Thank the Gods.” Cry sat down in a chair, his shoulders relaxing.

 

“Do you still want me to explain what happened?”

 

“Yes, let’s do it over a cup of tea?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Felix made up some tea and the two talked about what had happened over the day.

 

“So he’s been sick for a while now, but he’s been able to stop it with whatever stuff he puts in the potion?” Cry asked.

 

“Yep. He isn’t sure what exactly the illness is, but he hopes he can find a cure for it at some point.”

 

“Interesting. Next time I see him I’ll need to talk to him about it.” Cry put his chin in the palm of his hand.

 

Felix raised an eyebrow in question, “What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve seen some unusual things in my visions lately. Mostly focused on Jack.”

 

“Do you know why?” Felix leaned forward a little.

 

“Yes. I believe the Goddess of Fortune and Misfortune is trying to tell me something. But she can only do so much…”

 

Felix hummed in reply before sitting back in his seat, “What are the visions about?” He takes a sip of tea.

 

Cry didn’t reply immediately. He just swirled his tea before lifting his mask to take a sip. Felix watched him and waited patiently for a reply. Sometimes Cry had to put together his visions in order to get some semblance of order.

 

“It shows him very sick. Bending over from horrible coughing fits, barely able to hold himself up. One of his eyes covered up by bandages. Jack staring down in horror at his hands covered in dried blood. It shows him stumbling through a forest holding his side as it slowly bleeds. He calls out for help until his voice is barely a whisper.” Cry stops.

 

Felix’s eyes are wide and his expression one of absolute fear for his friend.

 

* * *

 

Felix returned home late. Marzia sat in front of the fireplace with an empty cup, once full of tea. He hung up his cloak and walked up next to Marzia before sitting down.

 

“You are home late.” Marzia finally says, continuing to stare at her cup.

 

“I know.” Felix sighs, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spend so much with Cry. But I did get some new information.”

 

“Like what?” She looks up to him.

 

“His visions have been focused around Jack lately...And they aren’t nice visions either.”

 

Marzia turns herself to face Felix more. “Should we be concerned?”

 

“I don’t know. Most visions aren’t always true, or correct. But he said that this was from the Goddess.”

 

“Is she trying to tell us something?”

 

“That’s what Cry thinks.” Felix runs a hand through his hair, making it stick out wildly.

 

“Lets get some more tea, and you can tell me what Cry said about his visions. And if they are all about Jack. Then maybe we should see if Jack can get Cry to talk more about it.”

 

The two stood and headed for the kitchen. When they both heard a large crash upstairs.

 

Marzia turned and looked at Felix before they changed their course and slowly went up the stairs as quietly as possible. They waited a few moments at the top of the stairs, listening for any sign of an intruder. They slowly opened doors as they went down the hallway until they came to the end of the hallway.

 

“Where did that crash come from?” Felix questioned. Marzia shrugged.

 

Then they heard something above them.

 

The two slowly looked up at the ceiling. And saw a shiny red dragon hanging from the beams.

“Mark for Gods sake.” Felix sighed.

 

Marzia started laughing before gesturing for Mark to come down. He made his way down the wall before climbing up onto Felix’s shoulders.

 

They climbed back down the stairs and into the kitchen once more.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Marzia left earlier then normal to check up on Jack. Felix got ready for the day before walking downstairs and finding Mark sitting on the kitchen table. Felix shooed him off the table before making them both some food. Once they’d finished, Felix picked Mark up and put him on his shoulders.

 

Mark made a questioning noise at Felix’s actions.

 

“You are coming with me. That way we can see if anyone knows how to change you back.”

 

Mark settled, happy with Felix’s answer.

 

They traveled through the streets easily, Felix knowing the way better than almost anyone else. Soon the two arrived at the doors to the Council. Felix moved down the stairs swiftly, knowing where each loose stone was and careful not to step on it. Until they were in the grand room.

 

“Felix! Good to see you. How’s Jack doing?” Pyralis separated from her group to walk with Felix.

 

“Better hopefully. We got him what he needed and he’s resting. Marzia is over there checking on him.”

 

“Good. His Substitute is very annoying and not at all considerate to anyone. He thinks he’s the king now.” She grimaced and crossed her arms.

 

Felix sighed, “We don’t have very many that have been trained enough to take Jack’s place. That guy is the best other than Jack. I don’t like him either. But I would love to see you put him in his place.”

 

Pyralis smirked.

 

Felix walked up to the table and took his seat. The other water mages soon gathered around him while Pyralis and the Air mage leader took their seats. Pyralis smirked in Felix’s direction as the Substitute for Jack took his seat across from Felix. His hair hung loosely from the top of his head. His clothes were stained with all kinds of foods and beverages. The air mage leader tried his best to not even look in the man’s direction.

 

“Shall we begin?” Felix asked.

 

Pyralis and the air mage leader nodded while Jack’s substitute was not even paying attention.

 

Felix cleared his throat to try and get his attention. When it didn’t work, Pyralis spoke up.

 

“Dirk, I suggest you pay attention. Because this is your job, not whispering to your people.”

 

Dirk glared at her before shifting his attention to Felix.

 

“What do you want?” Dirk said gruffly.

 

“I want you to pay attention.” Felix sighed.

 

After that they continued on with meeting, even though they were interrupted by Dirk many times. By the end of the meeting, pretty much everyone was sick of Dirk.

 

Felix ended the meeting for the day and they all began to pack up and file out. As Felix was putting some of his papers away in his bag when he heard Dirk start yelling.

 

“What do you mean that I can’t get a delivery of food?! I’m the Earth mage leader! Don’t they know who I am?!” He yelled at one of the other earth mages.

 

Pyralis walked up to Dirk. “They do know who you are. And that’s exactly why they aren’t giving you any delivery food.” Some of the other mages chuckled. It only made Dirk fume.

 

Felix finished putting his papers away before walking over to where Dirk and Pyralis are.

 

“Do you know why else they aren’t giving you delivery food? Because Mage leaders don’t get any special benefits from doing this. They are only a symbol of the leadership the group has. And you aren’t a good leader.”

 

“And how do you know that?” Dirk spat at Felix.

 

“Because I can already tell that the other earth mages are sick and tired of you.”

 

Then Felix got punched square in the jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having computer problems, so I haven't had a chance to proberly plan out any one shots.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give advice and theories and what not below!


End file.
